


I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by kdbelle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, But Jongin owns his own company, Do Kyungsoo is the maknae I guess, Falling In Love, I might add more tags as I go along, I only marked underage as a warning cause Kyungsoo is 17 years old, Innocent Do Kyungsoo | D.O, It is rated m for swearing for the time being, It's fluff fluff and a lot of fluff cause I need that and I miss that, Junmyeon owns a cafe, Kaisoo fluff with zero angst, Kim Jongin is a fool in love, Kim Jongin is older than Do Kyungsoo, Kim Junmyeon is older than Do Kyungsoo, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oh Sehun is older than Do Kyungsoo, Student Do Kyungsoo | D.O, basically everyone is older than Do Kyungsoo, kyungsoo is super adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdbelle/pseuds/kdbelle
Summary: It was a fall day like any other when Jongin had met Soo. He was sitting in the cafe across from his office building. It was peaceful as there was no one but his friend and the barista at that moment. Jongin was enjoying a nice cup of latte while his best friend and Assistant Head of Finance of Kim Corp, Oh Sehun was dreamily staring at Junmyeon(they had come here often enough to be on first name basis with the guy), the barista behind the counter—who was ever so oblivious to Sehun’s gaze—when the door chimed and in walked a small being. He was all wrapped up in a fluffy jacket zipped up till his nose, showing his eyes and forehead, which completely  distracted Jongin from the rude remark he was going to make about Sehun being a whipped little shit. The newcomer’s eyes were big and wide, almost like a child’s and all Jongin wanted was to spend his forever staring into them.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 93
Kudos: 137





	1. The Day We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> I am new to the fandom, a baby exo-l. And this is my very first time writing a fanfiction.  
> With Do Kyungsoo away in the military, and the lack of kaisoo, I decided to make up for the missing content by trying my hand at writing a fic. Just a warning, this work would be unnecessarily, over the top, cavity-inducing sweet because I suck at dealing with angst and I can't have my favourite couple suffering, even if it is in fiction. 
> 
> I sincerely hope you guys enjoy my first attempt at writing. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin and Kyungsoo meet. :)

Jongin felt warm, but he was also finding it difficult to breathe. There was something right on top of him, cutting off all oxygen. He opened his eyes only to meet ink-black tufts of hair, which also greeted his mouth. His lips were a breath away from his boyfriend’s head. Ah, cuddly Soo had been activated at some point at night. Do Kyungsoo, his 17 year old boyfriend was sprawled on top of him, all his limbs wrapped around Jongin like a koala.  
He couldn’t help but let out a light chuckle. His boyfriend was too cute. And ever since he realised Jongin didn’t mind physical contact as means of affection, Soo had completely let himself go. He took every opportunity to grab Jongin’s hand, wrap him in a hug, sit on his lap and cuddle, albeit very, very shyly. 

Jongin was his very first boyfriend, after all. First and last, he told himself. There won’t be any other man apart from him in Soo’s life, he swore to himself. 

He looked at the clock and realised he still had another hour till he had to get up. And since it was the weekend, Soo didn’t have school. More time to cuddle with my baby, he thought to himself. 

Jongin was 25 years old, currently working at his father’s company. He was getting trained to take over his father’s position of CEO five years from now. And while the work was tiring, this was something he’d been preparing for a long time. He didn’t mind. He enjoyed his work, it was something he was good at. 

A small grumble from Soo had Jongin looking down at him. Soo’s face was squished against his chest, his lips raised in a pout. That was one of Jongin’s biggest weaknesses, his boyfriend’s heart-shaped lips. One of the very first things he noticed about him and fell in love with. 

It was a fall day like any other when Jongin had met Soo. He was sitting in the cafe across from his office building. It was peaceful as there was no one but his friend and the barista at that moment. Jongin was enjoying a nice cup of latte while his best friend and Assistant Head of Finance of Kim Corp, Oh Sehun was dreamily staring at Junmyeon(they had come here often enough to be on first name basis with the guy), the barista behind the counter—who was ever so oblivious to Sehun’s gaze—when the door chimed and in walked a small being. He was all wrapped up in a fluffy jacket zipped up till his nose, showing his eyes and forehead, which completely distracted Jongin from the rude remark he was going to make about Sehun being a whipped little shit. The newcomer’s eyes were big and wide, almost like a child’s and all Jongin wanted was to spend his forever staring into them. 

“Myeonnie hyung!” he heard the owner of the beautiful eyes yell out. The barista behind the counter whipped his head up faster than Jongin could say his best friend’s surname and offered a wide smile which made his cheeks puff up and eyes scrunch up. Okay, he could see why Sehun found the guy adorable. 

“Kyungie!” Jun responded with equal enthusiasm. “What are you doing here at this hour? What about after school activities?” 

‘Kyungie’ by now had already made his way to the counter and was shrugging off his jacket. “They are over for the semester, hyung! So, I wanted to surprise you!” The kid—and he was most definitely a kid, from the looks of his height as well as adorable face—gave a beatific smile of his own, his eyes turning into half-moons as his cheeks went up. And that knocked Jongin’s breath right out of him. Because his smile was heart shaped. Heart. Shaped. His lips were shaped like a fucking heart. He wanted to get up right there and then and go kiss those lips till the boy was a whimpering mess, but it made him stop short on that thought. He couldn’t have such thoughts about a school boy. 

“Does this mean you’re going to be a regular here after your classes end?” Jun asked while hugging ‘Kyungie’ tightly. The little guy was snuggling into Junmyeon like a small kitten.

By this moment, even Sehun had been pulled away from admiring Junmyeon to assess the newcomer with clenched jaw and fists. Not that Jongin was far off that. He was the same, wanting Jun’s arms far away from the boy. 

Sehun got both of them out their misery by asking, “Who’s this, Jun? We’ve never seen him around before.” 

Junmyeon shifted his gaze to them, shocked someone else was paying attention to him and his friend. This even made the newcomer flick his eyes to them and Jongin basked in the beauty that faced him. He was wrong, it wasn’t just his eyes, but his entire face was like a work of art. He could stare at him and never tire. With a front view of this wide, doll-like eyes and plump heart-shaped lips, all he wanted at that moment was to possess him. He had somewhat short black hair, with a small fringe resting just above his brows, but making him look so soft. 

Jun pulled the boy closer to where Sehun and Jongin were seated and noticed the boy standing slightly behind Junmyeon, leaning from behind Jun to look at the two men that had called his hyung. His cheeks were tinted red (due to embarassment or something else, not sure) and Jongin felt desire race through him. Jongin wanted to see how far that flush travelled. Stop, Kim Jongin! He’s a fucking child, for God’s sake, he reprimanded himself.

The newcomer, ‘Kyungie’ was even shorter than Junmyeon, even if slightly. But even that was plenty. Both Jongin and Sehun were nearly a head taller than Junmyeon. 

“This is my little cousin, but he’s as good as my real brother. He lives with me,” Junmyeon told them. 

“These are my customers, Kyungie. Say hi to them.” 

“Annyeonghaseyo, Do Kyungsoo imnida!” Kyungsoo introduced himself with a deep bow, but then went right behind Jun. 

At that moment, Jongin had wanted to snatch him and never give him back. He was so screwed, alright. So fucking screwed.


	2. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Jongin is mesmerised and Do Kyungsoo gets asked on a date? *gasp*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> I hope everyone is safe and doing well! :) 
> 
> I was so glad to hear from many of you and it made me excited to post this next one! ^_^ 
> 
> On a sad note, Junmyeon's enlistment date is here, which made me wonder who would be henceforth giving EXO the countdown of 'hana deul, set' before they say 'We Are One, EXO inmida!" :( 
> 
> But on a happier note (in this fic), we have our proper kaisoo interaction! <3 
> 
> Just a warning, things might seem like they are moving super fast, but super slow at the same time (it's weird, and I cannot explain it properly), but I hope you guys stick around and read. ^_^
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy chapter 2! :) It starts off exactly where we left at! (Also, apologies in advance for any typos!)

Jun let out a cute laugh. “Don’t be shy, Soo. They are nice hyungs. This is Kim Jongin,” Jun pointed at Jongin, “and this is Oh Sehun,” pointing at the other. “Both of them work across the street at the big Kim Corp building. 

Sehun had relaxed the moment he heard the boy was related to him. His blank face tilted to the side and he asked bluntly, “How old are you, kid? You look like you’re in middle school.” Junmyeon frowned at Sehun while Kyungsoo came out from his hiding spot with a full pout. 

“I am in my final year of high school Oh Sehun-sshi,” he muttered with down cast eyes, and Jongin’s yearning for him flared up. Final year of high school was still fine. He was conjuring up means to start courting the boy when suddenly Kyungsoo’s head shot up and he went closer to Sehun. 

Eyes wide, he asked, “Wait, did Myeon hyung say Oh Sehun? You are Oh Sehun? The Oh Sehun?” Sehun’s face formed a frown, confusion apparent, while it looked like Junmyeon was having a sudden panic attack, his eyes wide with fear. 

Kyungsoo had a huge grin on his face, looking squishy as fuck. And all Jongin wanted was to squeeze his cheeks, maybe lay a few or a hundred kisses on him. 

“You’re the one Myeonnie hyung keeps talking about! He thinks you are beautiful, and while you scared him in the beginning, he even said you’re a kind person and-,” he was suddenly cut off as Junmyeon muffled his mouth with a hand and dragged him away behind the counter with a muttered apology. No one could deny how red he had turned, though. 

They could still hear their voices, “Kyungie, you were not supposed to say that to him!” Junmyeon may not have realised that with the cafe so empty, their voices were audible, even from that distance. 

“Aw, but Hyung, he looks so cool and you like him. You never said it was a secret!” Soo whined. 

“I never thought you would meet him, that’s why.You can’t keep any thing down, can you?” Exasperation was clear on Junmyeon’s face, but so was adoration. He loved his cousin. 

It might have dawned on him that he had messed up somehow, because Soo’s eyes widened in fear this time. His voice became even softer, “Did I mess up, hyung? I am sorry, I didn’t mean to!” He was sniffling, trying to hold back tears. 

“Kyungsoo! Fuck, don’t cry. I’m not mad! Not at all, Kyungie!” Junmyeon frantically tried to make him feel better. 

“I just—wanted—to—help,” his words were accompanied with soft hiccups. 

And by then Jongin had had enough of pretending he wasn’t eavesdropping on the conversation. He pulled Sehun along, who had by then gotten over the shock of having been mentioned in Junmyeon’s private life, towards the counter where Junmyeon was trying to console Kyungsoo. 

“Kyungsoo, you didn’t screw up anything. On the contrary, you helped my best friend. If you hadn’t come along, it would have been another year till Sehun would have had the courage to ask out Junmyeon,”

“Hey!” came an indignant whine from Sehun, but Jongin ignored it. He was only looking at Kyungsoo. 

Junmyeon was still rubbing Kyungsoo’s back as Soo finally peeked up. His eyes were wet with tears, his nose slightly red and he looked so small, Jongin just wanted to wrap him up in his arms. 

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Now, do you want to come sit with me while these two idiots sort themselves out?” Jongin wasn’t going to miss an opportunity to get closer to the younger, no ways. And maybe he could help his best friend out too. He could use it to call in a favour in the future. 

He gave Sehun a, ‘It’s all up to you now’ look as he extended his hand, asking Soo to come out from behind the counter to sit with him. Soo hesitantly grabbed his hand and walked around to walk with Jongin to the table. 

Jongin loved the feel of his hand in his own. Kyungsoo’s hand was so small, they got engulfed in Jongin’s bigger ones. He escorted him to his and Sehun’s seat, and sat right next to Kyungsoo, not wanting to let their hands part. 

“Are you feeling better now, Kyungsoo?” Jongin enquired, leaning in to wipe Soo’s eyes with a tissue. Kyungsoo nodded cutely. 

“Don’t you worry about Sehun and Junmyeon. Trust me, this was exactly the push they needed,” Jongin consoled him, rubbing his back. He saw that Kyungsoo was feeling comfortable with his touch, as the smaller only leaned in closer, almost burrowing into him. 

“You think so? I didn’t want to mess anything for Myeonnie hyung, he’s done so much for me,” Kyungsoo mumbled, tearing up again. “And he really likes Oh Sehun-sshi. He talks about him all the time. On the days he isn’t there, Myeonnie hyung feels bad cause he didn’t get to see him.” Jongin smiled. Kyungsoo was so caring. 

“Why don’t you tell me about yourself and your Myeonnie hyung till those two lovebirds finish talking,” Jongin pointed towards the counter, where by now Sehun was standing behind the counter with Junmyeon, whispering into his ear and holding him close. It also seemed like Junmyeon was enjoying having Sehun wrapped around him, which was finally what got Kyungsoo giggling. 

Fuck, even his giggles were cute, Jongin had thought. 

When Kyungsoo realised all was well with his hyung, he launched into his entire childhood with Junmyeon. Inititally, he felt shy talking, but Jongin kept throwing questions at him, wanting to hear more of Kyugsoo’s melodious voice. 

“Are you sure its not boring for you, Jongin-sshi? I don’t want to keep yammering when you could be doing something more important,” Soo muttered with a blush, playing with Jongin’s fingers unconsciously. 

“Soo, I want you to keep talking so that I can know more about you? Otherwise, how will I court you, baby?” Jongin dropped that bomb, finally letting Soo know his intentions. He couldn’t even resist using a petname. 

Kyungsoo’s head shot up, his clasp on Jongin’s becoming tighter. “Hng?” Jongin didn’t think Kyungsoo’s eyes could get wider than they already were, but it seemed like they would pop out of his head. 

Kyungsoo’s mouth opened and closed a few times, with no words coming out. Jongin tilted his head, resting his head on one hand. “Want me to repeat my words?” 

Kyungsoo nodded his headed slowly, almost in a daze. Jongin opened his mouth to reiterate till Soo shook his head rapidly, “No!” he almost yelled. 

“You don’t want me to repeat my words?” Jongin was getting entertained by Kyungsoo’s adorable reactions. 

Soo had become an embarrassed mess. He covered his face with his hands, letting out a whine. Jongin just laughed. 

“Don’t stop talking, Soo. I want to know all about you, please,” Jongin urged him. 

And then Kyungsoo did. He started out with telling him about school. He loved hanging out with his friends, Jongdae and Minseok, both of whom were older than him. Kyungsoo was the youngest in his circle, and he had known both of them since middle school. “I actually didn’t have any friends apart from Myeonnie hyung when I was younger because my eyes scared other children,” he’d admitted shyly to Jongin with a little pout. Jongin’s heart broke for a baby Kyungsoo. “But that’s okay, cause I was too afraid to talk to others as well. I also didn’t mind sitting by myself, reading comics and mangas that Myeonnie Hyung used to give me.” 

He loved singing which was his favourite after school activity. But studying was his number one enemy. “I don’t like it cause I’m not good at it like Minseok hyung and Myeonnie hyung.” 

He had been living with Junmyeon and his parents since primary school, and he didn’t really remember his parents all that much. Junmyeon’s parents treated him like a son and he grew up considering Junmyeon his older brother. “Hyung always took care of me. He let me eat all the snacks when we were younger and never got angry even if I yelled. Sometimes he would get irritated, but I’d be the one who always ended up crying cause I thought he would leave me, even if it was my fault,” Soo informed him with a laugh. “I never want to hurt, hyung. He’s the best!” he cheered. 

Jongin never wanted Soo to stop talking. He had such an innocence about him, it was so refreshing. He loved how shy he was, but with enough encouragement, he’d become a chatter box. 

“Have you never been courted before, Kyungsoo?” Jongin probed. 

“Um, no,” he replied, averting his eyes. Jongin had managed to put together how sheltered Kyungsoo was based off all he’d told him so far. 

“Would it be alright if I take you on a date?” Jongin asked him.

Soo gaped at him till they heard a voice from behind, “Date? Did you just ask my Kyungie on a date, Kim Jongin? What’s the meaning of this? And get your hands off my little brother!” Kim Junmyeon was standing behind them with his hands on his waist, his face twisted with distaste. 

“Jun, let them be,” Sehun muttered from next to him. 

“No! No ways. Kyungsoo is too young to be involved with someone so much older than him,” Junmyeon argued. 

“I am three years older than you,” Sehun mentioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, that means Jongin is just as old as you, making Kyungie so much younger than you guys. He’s never dated anyone before!”

“Hyung!” Soo whined in embarrassment. 

“Don’t you give me those eyes, Do Kyungsoo!” Junmyeon refused to budge and had grabbed his hand, pulling him away. 

“But what’s wrong with that? Jongin-shhi seems super nice, hyung!” they heard Kyungsoo ramble, followed by, “Yah, Do Kyungsoo! Get started on your homework! You don’t need to go on any dates right now.” 

“But won’t Sehun-sshi be taking you on dates? Isn’t he your boyfriend?” 

“I’m older than you!” was the last they heard till a door slammed shut. 

“I guess you’ve finally confessed?” Jongin finally tore his eyes off the space his-well, soon to be his- beautiful Kyungsoo had disappeared. 

Sehun’s smile non-verbally answered his question. 

Thus, that was the beginning of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I love a straightforward Nini <3 And we can see Junmyeon is going to be the annoying (yet sweet and overprotective) older brother :p 
> 
> And yes, I know, I know! Soo seems super young and naive, but I have taken inspiration from the Early Days Soo and who can deny he seemed exactly like that then? <3
> 
> Anyways, I would love to hear from you guys, so please share your thoughts in the comment! :)


	3. You Can Count On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin is olddd :p but Soo is cute <3 And Jongin is willing to do anything to spend time with Soo :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> I have been trying to wait for at least two days before posting a following chapter as I was uncertain of the response I would get. But, I am glad many are enjoying the story thus far. :) 
> 
> Also as EXO-Ls, it seems like May is gearing up to be eventful. We have Jun's enlistment, but we also now have Baek's second solo album coming up! I don't know whether to be happy or to sit in a corner and cry, but I guess I'll just end up doing both, maybe even simultaneously :P 
> 
> Anyways, I now present Chapter 3. Many said they are looking forward to the story progression, so I sincerely hope I don't disappoint. <3

Once Jongin had realised Kyungsoo was a constant presence at Cafe Universe after 3pm, he made it a point to have a minimum an hour’s worth of a coffee break. 

“You don’t even like coffee, Kim Jongin,” Sehun had snorted at him as he was dragged to the coffee shop for the fifth time that week. 

“Do I look like I give a fuck? I helped you, you help me now.”

Technically, it was Kyungie who helped Jumnyeon and me,” was Sehun’s snarky reply, but he followed suit regardless. Who was he to deny a chance to see his own boyfriend? 

“Jongin hyung! You’re back!” Jongin was greeted with a wide squishy smile on Kyungsoo’s bespectacled face which he could not help but return. He had found out Kyungsoo had the worst eyesight possible and he wore thick, black-framed spectacles, but he looked like like the squishiest being in them, so Jongin learnt to adore that too. 

“Of course. I missed your face, that’s why,” he replied with a smirk, knowing his comment would cause Kyungsoo to blush as red as a tomato. He loved seeing a flustered Do Kyungsoo.

They had never revisited Jongin’s statement of wanting to court the younger in the past couple of weeks he had been visiting. And while Jongin didn’t mind jumping to that, he figured it would be better to give Kyungsoo time to get to know him better before bringing that up again. 

Kyungsoo ignored the flirtatious comment, but still turned red as he asked, “The usual? A latte?” Jongin nodded as Soo scampered off behind the counter to inform the barista working there. Junmyeon was surprisingly not in sight. 

“And it’s like I don’t even exist, great.” Sehun muttered, offended he had been overlooked. 

Jongin ignored his best friend and spent his entire time staring at Kyungsoo till he walked to him with his cup of coffee. 

“Here you go! I hope you enjoy!” he smiled, till he caught a glimpse of Sehun. “Oh, Sehun hyung! I didn’t even see you! What would you like?” 

Kyungsoo looked slightly embarrassed but waited till Sehun gave his order. 

“Do you really like him or it’s just that he’s fascinating to you, Jongin?” Sehun threw at him just as he was getting lost in watching Soo retreat to get Sehun’s drink. 

“Of course I do! I’m not going to mess around with him, Sehun. I can’t explain it. Kyungsoo makes me feel things I never have. I want to protect him from the world, and be his one and only. I want him to rely on me and be the one who makes him happy.” Sehun was still staring at him with his poker face. 

“Don’t ask me why, okay? Because I don’t have an answer for that. All I know is I don’t want him to be with anyone but me,” Jongin muttered awkwardly. 

Sehun just sighed. “Fine. But remember, as his brother’s boyfriend, I am now obliged to kick your ass if you ever hurt him, do you hear me? Not that Junmyeon won’t do it first.”  
Jongin chuckled. “Please, don’t act as if you would be doing it only as a requirement. You happen to adore Kyungsoo too.”

“Well, the kid’s not too bad. Can be stupidly naive, but yeah, he’s cute,” Sehun reluctantly admitted which had Jongin laughing. 

“What’s so funny, Jongin hyung?” Soo asked as he placed Sehun’s order on the table. 

“Nothing at all. Tell me how your day was, Kyungsoo? I am sure it must have been better than ours, at least.” Jongin smiled up at Kyungsoo and pushed the chair next to him as an invitation for Kyungsoo to sit. 

Kyungsoo seemed to have built an easy attachment to Jongin. Even with his reserved nature, Jongin seemed to be able to get Kyungsoo to open up like no other. Since that first day, he always eagerly responded to Jongin. And Jongin could never have enough of Kyungsoo’s chattering. There was something about the younger being so unpretentiously open that made Jongin want to put him in his pocket and protect from the world. 

“Ugh, don’t ask, hyung! Jongdae nearly got me and Minseok hyung kicked out of the class today cause he could not stop being loud,” Kyungsoo complained adorably, dropping down on the seat next to Jongin. 

“He sounds like a riot, this Jongdae.” Jongin grinned. And he wasn’t lying, his friends did sound fun. He had previously heard about them both, how lively Jongdae was, while Minseok was the responsible one, and Soo was in the middle, sometime going along with Jongdae’s dumb plans, sometimes being sensible. He was glad Kyungsoo had friends who kept him cheerful. 

“He’s so loud, hyung, I bet he could be heard across 5 streets!” Soo said dramatically. Then Soo went on a mini rant, his expression an annoyed scowl. And Jongin sat patiently, listening to Kyungsoo without interruption, his one hand lifting his coffee cup for a sip every now and then, while his other had slowly been placed on the back of Kyngsoo’s neck in a comforting manner. 

“And now I am scared I am going to fail math cause Jongdae made me miss all the important parts. I will have to beg Myeonnie hyung to tutor me again.”

“Why don’t I help you out, Soo? I used to be decent in maths in school,” Jongin offered. 

“Really, Jongin hyung?”

“Of course, I don’t mind.” 

“But hasn’t it been too long since you were last in school? Would you even remember anything?” Soo wondered out loud, his brows knitted in confusion. 

Sehun choked on his drink while Jongin blanched. “Yah, how old do you think I am, Do Kyungsoo?” 

“Um, I’m not sure, hyung. Myeonnie hyung said you’re waaay older than me,” he stretched the word, “so I just assumed you were like, 28 or something. Although, you don’t look like you’re that close to 30, to be honest,” he shrugged. 

Sehun couldn’t hold back and burst out laughing.

“I am only 25!”

“That’s still old, hyung,” Soo giggled. 

“You little brat,” Jongin shook Soo in little annoyance, but not so harshly. Rather, he didn’t mind Kyungsoo having a little laugh at his expense. He would become a court jester if that was what it meant to hear Kyungsoo’s melodious giggle. 

While Jongin had been basking in the younger’s pretty laugh, their table had been approached by another individual. 

“I thought you were here to help me out, Do Kyungsoo? Why are you chatting with customers?” Kim Junmyeon was standing next to their table, his arms folded, an eyebrow raised in inquiry. 

“Myeonnie hyung!” Kyungsoo leapt off the chair and nearly tripped had it not been for Jongin’s sudden grip on his arm to steady him. 

“Easy, Soo,” Jongin murmured. 

“Sorry, hyung, I’ll get back to work now,” Soo tried to pull his hand away from Jongin and head to the counter when Sehun interrupted. 

“Let the kid relax, Jun. Not like he’s an actual employee. He hangs around cause he likes helping you.” 

Jun just hurrumphed, but his expression softened as he made a teasing face towards Kyungsoo that made him smile wide again. Jongin knew Junmyeon was annoyed with him and not with Kyungsoo, and added on his to-do to properly talk to Junmyeon. 

“So, are you up for allowing me to tutor you, Soo?” He tried to bring their conversation back to where they had been before the interruption. 

“You need tutoring? For which subject? Since when? And why didn’t you ask me?” Junmyeon’s voice climbed a higher pitch with every question. 

“I was meaning to ask you only, hyung, I just mentioned it to Jongin hyung in passing, that’s all,” Soo muttered as he stared down at the table while fidgeting with the paper napkin on it. 

Junmyeon glared at Jongin, but turned to Kyungsoo with a sympathetic expression. “Is it math again?”

Kyungsoo nodded.

“Don’t worry about it, okay? We’ll go home and get started on it soon, hmm?” Junmyeon held Kyungsoo’s hands in his own as he urged Kyungsoo to look up. 

But at that moment Jongin cleared his throat. “I wouldn’t mind tutoring Kyungsoo either. I could help him out.” 

“But Jongin hyung, you have work, it would just be a burden for you to take time out,” Kyungsoo argued. 

“Exactly, Jongin. Can’t have you not knowing all the things necessary to run your own company,” Junmyeon commented sarcastically. 

Hmm, that sounded like a challenge to Jongin and he wanted to prove to Junmyeon otherwise. His words implied he would be too busy with work to give Kyungsoo the attention that was deserved by him. But for Kyungsoo, Jongin was willing to make the time. 

“I am never too busy to help Kyungsoo,” he retorted. 

He turned to his side to see Kyungsoo holding a shy smile, but eyes looking hopeful. Junmyeon still looked grumpy, though. 

Soo turned towards him, his face almost pleading. “Ugh, not that look, Kyungie,” Junmyeon grumbled. With a shake of his head he finally relented. “Fine, Kim Jongin can tutor you math, but it has to be here where I can see you. I don’t want you wandering into their office building, you never know what type of people you could encounter there.” 

Soo gave them all his heart-shaped smile. “When can we get started?” Kyungsoo looked excited. 

“How come you are never this eager to study when it’s me you are learning from?” Junmyeon could not help but tease. 

Kyungsoo looked startled and then stuttered cutely, “I—I am not!” Then stood up with a parting, “I’ll bring my book bag so hyung can see what we are studying!” He scampered off to get his stuff. 

“What’s your deal Kim Jongin? Why are you so insistent on getting closer to Kyungie?” Junmyeon skipped all niceties and jumped straight to the agenda. 

“I wanted to do this sometime when Soo would not overhear anything, he will be back any second now. So, let’s fix another time to discuss this,” Jongin replied. 

Junmyeon narrowed his eyes at him but relented with a nod just as Soo dropped down in his seat with his dark blue bag, pulling out his notebook. Jongin could not help but smile at him. 

“Here, hyung. These are my class notes for math. Let me know if you remember these topics,” Kyungsoo stated cheekily, while Jongin pulled his cheeks in fake annoyance. 

He could not believe he was using high school tactics to spend time with Kyungsoo. But something was better than nothing, he justified. And if in the process he was able to help out the younger in any form, Jongin considered that to be an added benefit.

“Alright, let’s see what we have here,” Jongin mumbled as he flicked through the pages as Kyungsoo awaited patiently for him to get done with his perusal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! :p 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments! I would love to know what you guys are thinking and if you any suggestions. :) 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Belle xx


	4. Don't Worry, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo is not beyond feeling insecure regardless of how amazing he is :( But Nini is there to ease Soo's worries. <3 
> 
> Also, Jongin misses Kyungsoo <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! :) 
> 
> I'm here with an update. I sincerely hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far. While I still have a few more chapters written, majority of the story is yet to be penned down. And I'm making it up as I go, really. So, in case you guys have any suggestions or ideas, I am more than happy to hear them. ^_^ 
> 
> Also, there is some weird time jump here, which takes us back to the first scene from the story, only momentarily. Just a heads up in order to not confuse you guys. 
> 
> Well, here we go- chapter 4, enjoy! <3

Ultimately, Jongin and Kyungsoo had set up a schedule to meet at the cafe at 4 in the afternoon three days a week for two hours of tutoring. And Jongin made sure not to get distracted by the younger’s endearing self. Although, he did discover Kyungsoo too had the tendency to get flustered in his presence, which made him feel on top of the world.

“You’re not paying attention to the question, Soo,” Jongin commented with a teasing smile when he looked up to see Kyungsoo’s focus not on the notebook where he was solving the question, but on his face.

“Hmm?”

He leaned closer to whisper, “You’re not paying attention to the question.”

Kyungsoo shook himself and looked away bashfully. “It’s just—it’s so cool you can solve all of this, you’re so smart! I feel stupid not even understanding this much,” he muttered woefully.

Jongin frowned. Putting the pen down, he grabbed Soo’s hands in both of his and turn him towards himself. “Hey, you are still learning. And it’s alright not to know things, baby. You don’t need to feel bad about that. Everyone can’t know everything,” he soothed the smaller.

“But it seems like you do,” Soo sulked.

“Pardon?” Jongin asked in a surprise.

“I mean, hyung, it really does seem like you can do everything. You’re smart, you run your own company, and you’re sweet and kind and really beautiful, and Sehun hyung told me how you are a dancer too and used to attend competitions in college and how you have never had a deal not go through cause you work extra hard and ensure everything goes well!

You’re perfect!” Fuck, bless his kind soul, Kyungsoo was the sweetest person he had ever encountered, and each day he discovered why that was. Kyungsoo’s face was so earnest as he looked up at him, all Jongin wanted in that moment was plant a kiss on his plump lips. But he resisted. He also owed Sehun a nice bottle of wine for showing him in a good light when he was not around, Jongin had no idea his best friend was actually making such an effort for him.

But it might not be that great if it had been making his baby feel bad about himself. “That’s immensely considerate of you to think that, baby, but I’m not perfect.”

Soo scoffed.

“I mean it, ask Sehun. I tend to be rude sometimes”—more like all the time. In that time and age, being who he was, he no longer had patience for pretentious people only after his name and status—“and I also lose my temper easily.”

He felt Soo become tensed, his face showing nervousness. “But I swear you would never see that side, okay? I’ve had years to get my anger in check, I’m no longer as impulsive as I used to be, so don’t worry.” He made a note to ask about this to Junmyeon. Had Soo had a bad encounter with someone? Had he been on the receiving end of someone’s anger? He wanted to know.

“And I can’t cook at all!” He sighed dramatically. “Since the time I have been living on my own, I have mostly been ordering from outside.” That had Kyungsoo gasping, with his eyes going comically wide. Jongin let out a chuckle, ruffling the other’s hair affectionately.

“I also can’t sing, but I know you can,” he stated, this time pulling Kyungsoo’s cheeks, making him whine. “So, stop worrying, okay? People can be good at some things and horrible at others. But they could still make an effort to learn the ones they are not-so-good at. That doesn’t mean they are incapable, it just means they are learning. Arasso?”

With that encouragement, Kyungsoo had leapt into studies with a new vigour.

**** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

“Jonginnie,” Jongin heard a soft mumble. He peeked down to see Kyungsoo slowly opening his eyes and coming into consciousness. He felt the grip on his shoulder tighten till he was met with wide brown eyes staring up at him.

“Good morning, Jonginnie!” Soo gave him a sleepy smile.

Did you sleep well, baby?”

“Eung.”

Fuck, his boyfriend was the cutest. He had spent all night worshipping his body, but looking at his sleep rumpled face, he wanted to wreck him all over again. ‘I need to learn self-control,’ he chided himself.

“Are you going to let me go anytime soon?” he laughed at how tightly Soo was wrapped around him. He received an incoherent, “Mmph.”

“I did’t get that, Soo baby,” he ran his hand through Soo’s hair till he looked up again.

“I said I don’t wanna. I missed you,” Soo replied, his lips raised in a pout unconsciously.

Jongin smiled fondly as his hands moved to cradle Kyungsoo’s face. He leaned in to plant a soft kiss which had Soo whimpering.

“I am really sorry for being so busy these past few days.” He hoped Kyungsoo heard his sincerity. He realised he had spent no more than a short meal or a coffee with Soo for the 10 days before their dinner and sleepover plans of the previous night.

“It’s okay, Jonginnie, I know you need to work,” Soo said bashfully, still reeling from his morning kiss.

Jongin pulled him down for another hug, kissing his forehead. For being so young, Kyungsoo was very understanding and kind. Jongin couldn’t be more grateful.

**** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

With Kyungsoo still in school and with zero experience in matters of dating, it had been upto Jongin to pace himself and take things slow. And Junmyeon’s disapproval was of no help either. It was not as if Jongin had a terrible history. He’s had his share of flings and one-night stands when in college, and some even after he joined work. But it had been a long while where he had taken any interests in dating, his work keeping him too busy to indulge even in anything casual.

But all that didn’t matter, because Kyungsoo was completely different from them all. Jongin wanted him so much more than he had ever wanted anyone. And not just physically. He wanted Kyungsoo in every way possible. He wanted to know about his life, all his ups and downs, his goals, his dreams, his fears. He wanted it all. While the thought was scary, wanting to nearly possess someone to such an extent, Jongin could find no fault in it. There was something almost primal driving him to fulfill this desire. And he was willing to do whatever it took to obtain Soo for life, even if it meant taking his sweet time. Jongin was certain that if done right, he could have Kyungsoo for the rest of his entire life.

Although he understood that, it did not necessarily make it bearable. He tried to pace his visits to the cafe to not seem over-bearing, but he was at his limit. He was no longer tutoring Soo and four days away were too much for him to take.

“You’re bordering on pathetic, Kim. Just go and see him if you’re so desperate. People are starting to get scared of you, you are giving off broody vibes.”

“Fuck off,” Jongin muttered, in no mood to engage in verbal banter with his best friend.

“I am serious. Your precious high schooler is only one crosswalk away, go see him to get your fix. It will save us all the trouble of witnessing that menacing look you’ve had since the week started.” Sehun didn’t bother looking up from the phone he was rapidly tapping on.

Must be texting Junmyeon, lucky piece of shit, Jongin thought with a sigh. He did want to see Kyungsoo. Badly. But with so much work and the deadline for their upcoming deal nearing, he couldn’t even afford that one hour free slot he had put aside to visit Kyungsoo. ‘Just until day after, he told himself.

“It’s not like I don’t want to, Sehun,” Jongin uttered in a tired voice. “But I really can’t leave till this deal goes through. I haven’t been back home the past two days, I’ve been sleeping on the couch and using my suite to get ready here.”

“Jeez, you should have said so before,” Sehun responded with exasperation, but still his fingers had not stopped moving across his phone.

“Can’t you go back to your cabin and text your boyfriend?” Sehun didn’t have to rub it in his face, that fucking brat.

Sehun finally looked up with a smirk, “Jealous?”

Jongin picked up his paper weight threw it at him as Sehun dodged it and ran to the door cackling.

What sucked was Jongin was indeed jealous. Sehun could talk to his boyfriend, but Jongin, in trying to ensure he was not coming on too strong, had held off on even asking Kyungsoo for his number.

He leaned his head back and recalled the day Soo had come barging at him just as he had entered the cafe, with a paper waving in his hand.

_“Jongin hyung, I did it!” That was all he had heard as Soo nearly jumped on him, his tiny arms going around his neck, leading to Jongin to place one of his arms around the shorter’s waist and the other holding his head._

_That moment made Jongin feel like he had been touched by an angel. He wasn’t that far off, he guessed. Considering how ethereal Soo was, he might as well be an angel come to life._

_‘What are you talking about, Soo?” Jongin had finally asked as they separated._

_Kyungsoo’s eyes had been gleaming with happiness. “I scored over 80 % in my math paper! It’s a whole new record for me cause I’ve never managed anything over 65. Thank you, hyung!! You’re the best!” With that exclamation, Soo had gone in for another hug to which Jongin had relented. Would he willingly not take up an opportunity to hold close the object of all his desires? Of course not, Kim Jongin was not stupid. He then held Soo as close as was appopriate._

_“I am very proud of you, baby! I may have helped, but it’s all your hard work,” Jongin had whispered in his ear. He had felt Kyungsoo shiver, but the little one had still held on._

Unfortunately for him, that had also brought an end to their tutoring sessions as Jongin’s work load suddenly increased and Junmyeon decided he could take over in helping Kyungsoo study.

Fuck, how badly he wanted to hold Kyungsoo close again. But even seeing him would be enough at that point.

'Only until day after, Kim Jongin,' he mumbled once more and dove back into work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it, some more Kaisoo fluff <3
> 
> I am extremely eager to know what your thoughts are, so please leave them in the comments! :) 
> 
> More soon,  
> Belle xx


	5. I'll Be There For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chef Soo takes care of Jongin while Jongin reaches the end of his limit ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! :) 
> 
> Today is a sad day for EXO-Ls as Junmyeon joins military for his mandatory service. This is my first time witnessing an enlistment as part of the fandom as I became a proper fan a couple of weeks after Kyungsoo's enlistment and was not as attached as I am today. :(   
> I may have sobbed for a couple of hours while listening to Starry Night on a loop. :|   
> But I hope everyone else is doing better. Let's not be sad. :) Like Junmyeon said, 'Let's continue to love'.   
> EXO, saranghaja <3 
> 
> On that depressing note, I have a new update. Please enjoy some lovely kaisoo fluff. I hope it makes you feel a tad bit happier. ^_^ The ending is a surprise ;)

It was seven pm that same day when Jongin was heading back to his cabin, exhausting from back to back meetings and dreading to sit behind his desk for another couple of hours, when he saw Sehun approaching him with a creepy smile. 

“What have you done now?” Jongin had realised never to trust Sehun whenever he had any expression apart from his blank stare. That only ever spelt trouble.

“There is a present waiting for you,” he said. 

Jongin was in no mood for his best friend’s antics. 

“I swear if you have gotten me a pet cockroach again, I am throwing you out my window.” 

“That was in primary school, will you let it go?” Sehun whined. 

Jongin didn’t bother with a response. Entering his cabin, he could see the city street lights shining below through his glass wall behind his table. It was a pretty evening. Too bad he was stuck working. 

Just as he was about to head to his desk, his gaze travelled to his couch where Sehun had been sitting that afternoon. The table there held multiple containers and two sets of chopsticks, with the couch occupied with someone lying under a huge coat. 

Jongin’s heartbeat picked up. It couldn’t be. He slowly approached the couch and leaned down to pull the coat away. He was met with the serene, dreaming face of Do Kyungsoo, the object of his pining. 

Fuck, he looked like a cherub—even with his glasses askew—and Jongin couldn’t help but stare and take in his face. Kyungsoo looked like the most precious thing in existence. 

He gave in and caressed Kyungsoo’s face lightly. “Hey, Kyungsoo, wake up. I’m here.” 

A tiny whine escaped Kyungsoo till his eyes fluttered open and he looked right at Jongin. “Jongin hyung, you’re back!” He exclaimed and sat up with a wide smile, one of Jongin’s favourite expressions on Kyungsoo. 

He patted the younger’s head and said with a soft smile, “I am. Were you waiting for me?And how are you here? How did you even find the office?” Jongin was incredibly happy to see Kyungsoo, but also very confused to as why he found the little squish sleeping on his office couch. 

“Ah, I hadn’t seen you at the cafe for a while so I asked Myeonnie hyung, but he didn’t know anything. But then Sehun hyung messaged worried about you being locked in office the past few days. He told Myeonnie hyung that he wasn’t even sure you had had a proper meal the past four days!” Kyungsoo then began to frown as he looked up at Jongin. “That’s not healthy, hyung!! What if you fall sick?” 

Jongin felt himself get warm, his insides melting at Kyungsoo’s concern. With his hand still on Kyungsoo’s head, he slowly brushed his hair back. “Were you worried about me, baby?” That term of endearment slipped yet again. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as his head leaned back. Fuck, so fucking cute, Jongin couldn’t help but exclaim in his head. “Of course I would be, hyung! That’s why I got you food!” 

Jongin turned to look at the wide array of containers in placed on the table. 

“Did you get food for the whole office, Soo?” Jongin joked. But there indeed was a lot of food. It looked like it could feed atleast 5 people. 

Soo’s voice turned soft, “I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I brought options in case there was something you don’t eat.” 

Jongin held himself back from pouncing on Kyungsoo and enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug. 

“I am sure whatever you have brought would be amazing,” Jongin stated as he took a seat next to Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo had already started opening containers and the smell that greeted him was heavenly. His mouth watered. 

“Let me serve you,” Kyungsoo chimed enthusiastically. Jongin did not even have the heart to protest because he seemed so cheerful. 

He was handed a bowl of rice as Kyungsoo set up all other options in front. There was a small container of kimchi, a plate of gimbap, another of mandu, and a huge bowl of steaming kimchi jjigae.

“Waa, this all smells so good, Soo,” Jongin groaned. 

Kyungsoo placed some kimchi in his rice, gave him a smaller plate of the other accompaniments, with a bowl of the stew. 

“I kept it simple,” Kyungsoo admitted as he himself took a spoonful of his rice. 

Jongin felt like he hadn’t eaten in days as he wolfed down the food placed in front of him. 

Kyungsoo giggled as he saw him scarf down the food. “Is it good?” he asked shyly. 

But with his mouth stuffed, all Jongin could do was nod. With another laugh, Soo also ate little by little. 

Only after two more servings of everything did Jongin lean back, satisfied with the meal. Kyungsoo was cleaning up sans his glasses, which he had removed while eating. 

“That is some of the best food I’ve ever had, Soo. Please tell me where you ordered it from. I’ll add it to my speed dial.” 

Kyungsoo mumbled something, but Jongin could not hear. Jongin turned to look at him and realised Soo’s head was bent down, his hands nervously playing with his jacket that had been his make-shift blanket a while back. 

“I didn’t get that, Soo,” Jongin told him. 

Kyungsoo finally looked up at him, but he seemed nervous. “It wasn’t ordered,” he admitted. 

Jongin frowned in confusion. Wasn’t ordered? Then where did—? 

He stilled. Did Soo cook for him? Did this angel really go to all that effort of cooking a homemade meal for him?

“Soo, did you—was this—did you cook this at home?” he asked him, sitting up, leaning closer towards the younger who was still fidgeting. 

“I—um—I didn’t—,” he stumbled over his words, but Jongin was losing patience.   
He grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand and pulled him towards himself. Soo fell right on top of him, his eyes going wider than ever. “Hyung, what—?” But his words died on his lips, as Jongin settled him closer. With his one arm wrapped around his waist, he cupped Kyungsoo’s face with another, nudging him up to look at him. 

Jongin realised this was a lot more intimate than they had ever been. It was one thing for the younger to hug him in excitement, but it was a whole another thing for him to have Kyungsoo nearly on his lap in his empty office building when it was night time. 

“Soo,” Jongin muttered. His resonance might have given away how serious Jongin was, thereby leading to Kyungsoo becoming compliant in his arms. 

“Did you cook all of this for me?” 

He nodded slowly, not meeting Jongin’s eyes, “I just wanted to make sure you ate healthy, especially since Sehun hyung said you hadn’t been eating well.” 

“Fuck,” Jongin swore with his eyes squeezed shut, his head falling. 

“Only because home-made meals are way healthier, hyung! Food from outside is all well and good, but nothing beats the food made at home,” Kyungsoo explained, and the slight undertone of panic could be heard. 

But he had lost all fight. He couldn’t do this anymore. It had to stop. 

He suddenly felt his suit being grabbed by Soo in his hands, “What do you mean this has to stop?” Soo asked in alarmed tone. 

“If I over-stepped my bounds, I am sorry! I won’t do it again, I promise, but please don’t stop-,” but Jongin looked up at Kyungsoo the moment he heard the younger’s voice wavering. 

He was met with tear-filled eyes of one Do Kyungsoo, whose hands were now desperately clutching Jongin’s suit coat. 

Alarmed, he held his face and asked, “Baby, why are you crying?” 

“You said it had to stop?” Kyungsoo’s tears began falling and he sniffled, “Does this mean you won’t be my friend anymore? I promise I’ll be better. I won’t visit unannounced, and I—,” 

“No, no, NO, not at all! Stop, baby, stop crying!” Jongin realised his mistake a bit late as he tried to calm Kyungsoo down whose tears just wouldn’t stop at this point. 

“Stop crying, Do Kyungsoo, and look at me,” Jongin stated firmly. Kyungsoo looked back at him, hiccuping slightly. And Jongin held back a groan. How could someone look extraordinarily pretty while crying? It was so unfair.  
“Of course I am not going to stop being your friend,” Jongin said as he slowly wiped Kyungsoo’s tears with his hand. 

“Then why did you say you would stop?” he asked, still frightened. Kyungsoo looked away and muttered lowly, “I knew I was a burden to you, I always am to others.” It was not low enough for Jongin to not hear, though. 

“Do not ever fucking think or say those words again, do you hear me Do Kyungsoo?” Jongin growled. How dare this precious human being even consider the thought he was a burden to others?

“You are, by the far, the most wonderful person I have had the chance to meet, so never think you are a burden. Not ever!” Jongin told him, holding him even closer now. Kyungsoo was almost straddling him. 

“Now, before your thoughts take an even worse turn, let me explain what I meant, okay? And no jumping to conclusions,” Jongin told him, followed by a meek nod from Kyungsoo. 

“When I said this had to stop, I meant I had to stop my pretense of not wanting more.” Jongin looked at Kyungsoo to gauge his reaction, but all he found were his big wide eyes staring back him. His lashes were sparkling with teardrops, but there was confusion evident on his face. 

“I have liked you since the moment I met you, Soo. I even asked you out that first day, if you recall.” Kyungsoo turned bright red and he tried to lower his head, but Jongin would not let him. 

“So, I don’t just want to be another hyung to you, do you understand? I want you to be mine. I want to take you out on dates, spoil you to no end, eat your amazing cooking, be the person you come to first. And I need to know that if you don’t want the same then—,” but before Jongin could finish that line, he was rudely interrupted with a loud, “I want! I do want, hyung!” Kyungsoo was on his knees, straddling the older, now holding tight Jongin’s coat lapels as he leaned closer. 

Peering closer at Kyungsoo’s face, he could see all emotions laid bare. There was fear and apprehension mixed with slight anxiety and embarrassment, but also a little excitement. His baby’s face was like an open book. 

“Really? Do you really want the same with me? Because you know I am nearly 8 years older than you, baby,” Jongin informed. The age gap was not new information, but he felt it was important to reiterate. 

Jongin could feel how close he was to obtaining the one thing he had been wanting for weeks now, he could almost taste it. But he needed full consent. Once Soo agreed to be his, there would be no going back. He would never give him up, not for anything or anyone in the world. He would belong to Jongin mind, body, and heart, just as he would belong to Kyungsoo in return. 

“I don’t care if you’re twenty years older, hyung, I do want everything you said,” Kyungsoo responded petulantly. His lips had turned into a pout that Jongin desperately wanted to kiss away. 

Not yet, Kim Jongin, be patient, he told himself. 

Grabbing his nape, he pulled Kyungsoo even closer, “I will ask again, Kyungsoo, are you certain? Cause once this happens, there is no more going back, do you hear me? I won’t let you go. You will be mine and you will stay mine, I don’t give a fuck who says otherwise.” 

Kyungsoo met his eyes and this time he had a small smile on his lips, “I promise I am certain, hyung. I have liked you too since the very first day. I’ve been only yours all this ti—!”

But Kyungsoo never finished what he was saying because at that moment, Jongin’s lips descended on his, pulling him in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, cliffhanger :P 
> 
> But Chef Soo made an appearance, if only to serve the food he made. ^_^ And as is the truth, Jongin loved every bite of it. <3 
> 
> Well, what did you guys think? Too soon? :p Should Jongin have waited? How will Soo react?? o_o 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments <3
> 
> More soon,   
> Belle xx


	6. Kiss Me Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaisoo fluff, they kiss and talk <3 And Sleeping Soo is the cutest thing to ever be. ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, double update? 
> 
> Hehe, I didn't want to leave everyone with a cliffhanger. :p I know everyone must be feeling down, so here is a continuation of the last chapter to cheer you guys up. :) 
> 
> Kaisoo fluff holds healing power, as far as I am concerned. So I believe it should be shared with anyone who needs it. <3 ^_^

But Kyungsoo never finished what he was saying because at that moment, Jongin’s lips descended on his, pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips were soft, yet warm upon each other’s at the first touch. But that contact was enough to ignite a fire which had been simmering for a long time now. 

He held the younger close as he slowly moved his lips over his. Initially, it was hesitant, but as Kyungsoo started responding, Jongin’s lips moved more insistently. Fuck, he was so inexperienced and innocent, Jongin absolutely loved it. He would be the one to help Kyungsoo experience and learn these unexplored facets of life. 

Jongin wanted more, he needed more. With one hand holding the back of Kyungsoo’s head, he let the other travel down to his waist, where Jongin squeezed him lightly. “Open your mouth, baby,” Jongin whispered, their lips barely parting. 

Kyungsoo gasped, because of Jongin’s raspy voice or his hands roaming on his body, leaving a trail of fire, but that was all Jongin needed to go deeper. He couldn’t stop. He plunged in deep, causing Kyungsoo to whimper, but he did not pull away. Rather, Kyungsoo pulled him closer, moving his mouth alongside his, learning, tasting. Their mouths moved fervently as Jongin continued kissing him senseless. He could never have enough of Kyungsoo’s taste. Kissing him felt like all his life’s wishes had come true. He could spend eternity kissing him, that was how beautiful the sensation was. 

But reality was a pain in the ass. They could, indeed, not spend eternity kissing as breathing was essential for living too. 

Jongin slowly pulled away, leaving little kisses on Kyungsoo lips, nose and eyes. An indignant whine left Kyungsoo’s mouth, his lips attempting to chase the older’s which made Jongin chuckle. 

Kyungsoo opened his eyes hearing that and Jongin’s breath got stuck in his throat. Kyungsoo’s eyes were blown wide, his cheeks rosy, and his lips were red and shiny, looking as freshly kissed as he actually was, and Jongin fell deeper and harder. 

Fuck, he was going to lose it. He had imagined that sight so often, seeing Kyungsoo splayed out on his bed, looking up at him exactly as he was at that moment, begging Jongin to take him and make him his in every way possible. And he wanted that to come true. But not yet. That would be too soon for Soo, Jongin understood that. 

Even kissing him now had been jumping the gun, but it was a temptation Jongin had given into. He would do better in the future. 

“I am sorry, baby,” Jongin apologised as he slowly rubbed Kyungsoo’s lower lip. It was such an exhilarating feeling to know he could finally touch him to his heart’s content. 

“Sorry, why?” Soo questioned. “Was it—was it not good?” He chewed on his lower lip and looked up at Jongin with worried eyes. Jongin wanted to burst out laughing, but having realised that Kyungsoo might be dealing with insecurities, he offered him a soft smile.

“It was the greatest kiss of my life, Soo baby. The best ever so don’t worry your pretty head about that.” The compliment made the younger flush so much that even his ears had turned red. His lips turned into a pout as he tried to burrow himself into Jongin, hiding his face into his neck. Shy Soo was fucking adorable, and a having front row seat to that made Jongin feel he was experiencing utter bliss. 

He hugged the smaller as tightly as he could and continued, “It was brilliant, mind-blowing, amazing, so fucking--!”

“Unghd, stop!” Soo complained. 

“I am only telling the truth,” Jongin teased him further. 

“Don’t talk about it, though, it is embarrassing,” Soo confessed as if he was admitting a murder. 

“Was it your first kiss, Soo?” Jongin teased him even more. 

Kyungsoo only nestled deeper into Jongin but looked up with his big eyes frowning at the older, his as red as ever. “You know it was, hyung, don’t tease me,” he whined. 

And Jongin did know. Deep down he had realised if he went ahead with starting something with Soo he would be coveting a lot of his firsts. First date, first kiss, first boyfriend, first time. And rather than deterring him, it only strengthened his desire. 

“I know, baby,” Jongin admitted. “That’s why I am sorry I rushed it. I wanted to take my time, make sure it was something you always remember. I should have waited till after our first date, atleast.” While Jongin loved their first kiss, he only regretted that he might have ruined it for Soo. 

“Everyone wants their first kiss to be special, and I might have robbed you of that,” he said apologetically as he ran one hand up and down Kyungsoo’s back in a soothing manner. By then, Jongin was leaning on one end of the couch with Kyungsoo completely wrapped up in his arms. A blanket and them in their pyjamas were the only missing ingredients to turn that moment into a cuddle session. 

“I didn’t feel like that. It was beyond anything I could have imagined,” Kyungsoo admitted shyly, his words slightly muffled due to his head resting in the crook of Jongin’s neck. 

“You will inflate my ego with all this praise, Do Kyungsoo,” Jongin responded, giving him a little peck on his forehead. 

“Well, it was super special for me, I don’t care what others say,” Soo grumbled, his hands unconsciously playing with Jongin’s tie knot. 

Jongin only hummed, his one arm continuing his soft ministrations on Kyungsoo’s back and his other playing with Kyungsoo’s soft hair. Finally, Jongin thought to himself, finally he had what he had been waiting for all that time. 

“You didn’t tell me how you found out about my lack of proper meal intake and how you reached my office, baby,” Jongin prodded curiously. 

Kyungsoo murmured sleepily, “Sehun hyung was around during lunch time and mentioned how worried he was about you!” Jongin wanted to scoff. The one time Jongin had fallen ill in Sehun’s company was in college. He had fever and was bed ridden for three days and the only thing Sehun did was throw ice packs on his bed to help him keep cool. The rest of the time he avoided him because, “what if I get your germs, Kim Jongin?” Sehun might have been an amazing friend, but his means of showing he cared did not exactly follow the norms. 

“And then he even told us how you had been eating take out for days! I felt worried and figured a nice home-made meal might be a nice break for you,” Soo turned shy again as he divulged that information. 

“I told hyung I didn’t mind cooking you something and he agreed it was a splendid idea. He seemed so excited about it, he even drove me home and waited while I cooked. And then he brought me along with him,” the younger said. 

Okay, Oh Sehun was a great friend, Jongin admitted to himself. He might just book a vacation for him to his favourite destination for being such a fucking awesome wing man. 

“That was very sweet of you, baby,” Jongin told him, giving him butterfly kisses, which evoked little laughs from the younger. 

“And I meant it when I said it was fucking delicious. I hope I get to keep tasting your creations. Because food made by you has become my new favourite.” 

Kyungsoo gave him his beautiful heart-shaped smile while his cheeks turned pink in happiness and embarrassment. He only nodded and gave him a peck on his cheek, taking Jongin by surprise. 

“I love cooking, so I don’t mind at all!” Jongin only smiled, giving him a little queeze. 

Time seemed to have escaped them as they had laid comfortably in each other’s arms. Jongin was basking in holding Soo close. It was only when he looked down that he realised the younger was fast asleep. His breathing was coming out in little puffs and his lips were frozen in a small pout. Jongin considered it to be a privilege to witness such a beautiful sight. He was blessed with the most beautiful boyfriend to exist in the whole world, and no one could convince him otherwise. 

The silence was broken by his phone ringing, which he answered immediately to avoid waking up slumbering Soo. 

“I really hope you haven’t defiled your office, Kim Jongin,” he heard Sehun utter on the other end. 

“Fuck you. Nothing happened, you asshole,” Jongin muttered in annoyance. “And the next time you say something like that about Kyungsoo, I will cut you up and feed you to strays,” he threatened. 

“Jeez, no need to be so touchy,” Sehun groused. 

“Shut up, it’s disrespectful to him.”

“I get it, I get it, sorry. But I do need to know what’s happening, it’s already after 10, Jun is getting worried. Kyungie has school in the morning,” Sehun said. 

Jongin held back his laughter as he spoke, “You sound like such a parent, Oh Sehun.”

“Fuck off,” this time Sehun cursed. 

“He’s asleep,” Jongin informed him. “We ate the food he brought, which was fucking delicious, and then we,” Jongin didn’t want to reveal things before talking with Soo, so he decided to omit a few things, “talked for a while till he fell asleep.” He gazed down at the boy snuggled against him, and Jongin gently caressed his face. 

“Uh huh, fell asleep talking in your arms, I guess?” Sehun retorted sarcastically

Jongin stilled. “What? Of course n-.”

“Save your bullshit for someone who would believe your lies, loser.” And Jongin looked towards his cabin door to see Sehun standing at the doorway. 

He had the greasiest smile on his face as he came closer and took a seat on the arm chair. “From the looks of it, it seems like something happened,” he conjectured. 

Jongin didn’t bother with a response. 

“Keep your voice down, I don’t want him to wake up,” he hissed at his best friend. 

“The boy sleeps like a rock, I would know. I have been at his house after he’s off to bed,” Sehun muttered nonchalantly. 

“Hell, he’s fallen asleep next to Jun while the tv is blasting at full volume, you don’t need to worry about him waking up.” Jongin only rolled his eyes. 

“Now spill, I need to know what happened! God only knows how smitten the kid is with you, he never shuts up,” Sehun shared. 

“How come you never told me this before?” Jongin narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

“That was when he was still pining, I didn’t want to emphasise his crush and embarrass him.” Sehun stated incredulously. “Not like he wasn’t already obvious, constantly blushing and smiling around you.” 

“So, it’s okay to embarrass him now?” 

Sehun groaned in frustration. “Will you just tell me what happened, asshole? I want to know,” Sehun declared. 

“And I don’t give a fuck.” Jongin was not willing to share with even his closest friend since the beginning of time till he got Kyungsoo’s approval. It was no longer just about him. Kyungsoo would play an important role in all his decisions from that point on. And no way was he going to fuck things up. 

“Just let it go, I am not telling you what happened,” Jongin retorted. “AHA! That means something did happen!” Sehun exclaimed smugly. 

Jongin tried to ignore him as he reveled in Kyungsoo’s presence. He was feeling beyond happy. 

“Whatever, that crazy grin on your face just tells me whatever it was was really good,”Sehun admitted. “And not to cut short your creepy staring, but the boy needs to get home now. I left Jun waiting at his cafe and told him I’d fetch Kyungsoo.” 

Jongin didn’t want to part from Kyungsoo, especially since they had only just confessed their feelings. But he knew he couldn’t completely hijack the younger’s life so that he was Kyungsoo’s only focus. He needed to learn how to share the younger with all the other people in his life. 

It would prove to be a hard thing to do, but Jongin knew he would have to. There were too many people in Kyungsoo’s life who adored him. 

“Soo baby,” Jongin called out in a muted tone, “you need to wake up so you can go home. It’s already after 10.” He looked to see if Kyungsoo had heard at all, but he was still peacefully dreaming. He tried running his hands through the smaller’s hair and softly touched and pressed his cheek to wake him up, but Kyungsoo did not budge. 

“You’re right, he does sleep like the dead,” Jongin told Sehun. But his tone carried more affection than irritation. 

“What do we do now? Should I get some water to pour on him?” Sehun suggested. But the menacing glare that Jongin sent his way relayed how terrible an idea that was. 

“I’ll carry him downstairs, we can then put him in Jun’s car,” Jongin decreed. “You carry the bags he brought and pick up my suitcase too.” Jongin then wrapped Kyungsoo’s discarded jacket around him and put his arms around his own neck. Then, slowly, he lifted him up. Kyungsoo barely stirred. 

“You’re welcome,” Sehun said with mild scorn as he carried their bags, but Jognin paid him no heed. He tried his best not to jostle Kyungsoo too much. The younger was blissfully unaware, with his head resting on Jongin’s shoulder. 

“How is he still not up?” Sehun wondered allowed as they waited for the elevator. 

“It’s cute,” Jongin said with a wide smile. 

“Blergh, don’t be disgusting,” Sehun responded with derision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, Sehun is always so entertaining :P 
> 
> And there you have it. It was Soo's first kiss. <3 And Jongin is done waiting, he can finally call Soo his. <3 ^_^ 
> 
> Do you guys think I am moving too fast? Is there not enough substantial storyline and too much fluff (which the tags already warned about, but still)? 
> 
> Leave me your thoughts in the comments, guys. Can't wait to read your opinions. :) 
> 
> Until next time,   
> Belle xx


	7. I Could Lift You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo is a sleeping beauty <3 And Jongin and Junmyeon talk about Kyungsoo o_o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! :) 
> 
> I hope you are all doing well. 
> 
> My apologies for taking so long to update. I had been caught up with studies and work. :/ 
> 
> Also, are people excited for Baek's album? I am eager to see how he will blow our minds this time. ^_^ He's so talented, it's mind-boggling. But then again, so is the case with all of EXO. What fortune we have had to have been introduced to nine men who are beautiful, talented, kind, and humble--incomparable with mere mortals. :p <3 
> 
> Anyways, here we go- the new chapter! :) 
> 
> Please enjoy. ^_^

By the time they made it out of the deserted building, passing by a shocked security guard, Junmyeon was waiting on the road in the front of the building.

He noticed Sehun first as he greeted, “Hey! I figured I might as well bring the car here.” It took him a moment to notice Kyungsoo in Jongin’s arms.

“What the hell happened to him?” Junmyeon nearly yelled in panic.

“Calm down, babe. He just fell asleep. Jongin tried to wake him up, but you know how he is, he barely moved. And he even refused my idea of pouring water on him,” Sehun explained. Junmyeon gave him a glare similar to one he had received from Jongin.

“It was just an idea!” Sehun justified. “Not like it was even executed, so no need to be so angry.” Junmyeon just huffed and opened the passenger door to his car as Jongin slowly bent down to place Kyungsoo inside.

Kyungsoo barely moved. Jongin bent in and put the seatbelt across the younger. He also couldn’t resist placing one last chaste kiss on his lips. Thank heavens for the cover of the night and the fact that both Junmyeon and Sehun were behind him that they couldn’t see him. “Sleep well, baby,” he wished the younger and softly closed the door.

He turned around to see Junmyeon glaring daggers at him while Sehun was shuffling his feet around. Sehun, that stupid fuck, Jongin groaned in his head. “Did something happen between you and Kyungsoo?” Junmyeon fumed.

Jongin gave Sehun a ‘Really?’ look, raising his eyebrows, but Sehun just shrugged his shoulders. That whipped little shit. “Nothing happened,” Jongin responded tiredly.

“I shouldn’t have to remind you Kyungsoo is still in high school, Kim Jongin,” the cafe owner threw at him.

“And I shouldn’t have to remind you that we already had this conversation, Junmyeon, where I laid bare my intentions regarding your brother,” Jongin bit out.

And they had indeed had that conversation a couple of weeks prior when Kyungsoo was running late. Jongin had arrived at the cafe at their designated time for their tutoring session but it was Junmyeon who had greeted him.

_“Kyungie will be late, he was helping out Jongdae with some music project. He told me to apologise to you for being late,” he informed Jongin with a roll of his eyes. Jongin couldn’t help but smile. Kyungsoo was immensely kind and polite. That sweetness only made Jongin want to be closer and closer till nothing separated them. But unfortunately, he hadn’t made any progress in changing their relationship as of yet._

_“I’ll wait at our usual seat, then,” Jongin told Junmyeon with a nod._

_As he took a seat, he realised he had been followed by Kyungsoo’s older brother who took a seat right opposite him._

_“I think now is a good time to have things in the open with Kyungsoo not here,” Junmyeon broached the topic._

_Jongin just shrugged. “As good as any, I guess.”_

_“So, what do you want with Kyungsoo? If you’re looking for someone to sleep with, I am sure you will find more options of your own age bracket and stature, no need to involve Kyungie in that,” Junmyeon threw at him. He was not holding back any punches, none whatsoever._

_“I don’t want a hook up with Soo,” Jongin scoffed. “If that was all I wanted, like you just said, I wouldn’t need to make such an effort.”_

_“Then what? He’s a novelty? I don’t want someone using him as a source of amusement and then discarding him when they have had their fill.”_

_Jongin was beginning to feel offended. “I know we don’t know each other that well, Junmyeon-sshi, but I fail to understand what I have done to have you have such a horrible impression of me.”_

_“I don’t know? The fact that you are interested in a 17 year old high schooler? Maybe that’s what tipped me off?” Junmyeon exclaimed._

_Jongin narrowed his eyes. “You talk as if I’ve been hitting on every single high schooler than visits your cafe. And if you think him being in high school is the appealing factor, and not the very human being that Soo is, then you are the one who is blind.” Sure, Soo was young, but there was more to him than his age. He was sweet and caring towards everyone around him. He had his little bouts of mischievousness, but he was mindful and respectful always. He seemed so untouched by the horrors of the world that Jongin just wanted to continue protecting that innocence._

_“Really? So, it has nothing to do with his looks?” Junmyeon questioned incredulously._

_“Of course Soo is gorgeous, he’s the most beautiful person I have ever seen, but that’s not all of him. He’s caring, loving, kind, has the dumbest humour, but his laughter and smile is like sunshine. Spending even a couple of minutes in his presence makes me feel energised enough to take on the fucking world, that’s how amazing he is,” Jongin ranted._

_It was a while before Junmyeon cut their staring contest and groaned in his hand. “Goddamnit!” He let go of his rigid posture as he slumped in his seat. “I know you’re not a bad person, Jongin. I mean, Sehun wouldn’t be best friends with a horrible being. But I can’t help but worry about Kyungsoo._

_He’s really young, often naive. He didn’t have the best childhood before joining my family, and luckily he doesn’t remember those days all that well, but whatever he does remember are not good. And he has still had some dreadful experiences with people. He used to be teased in school about his family situation when people found out he wasn’t my real brother. I had never been in a fight before Kyungie came in my life, “Junmyeon gave a weak laugh, “but after that I beat up my fair share of kids on the playground.”_

_Junmyeon stared off into the distance as he continued, “He was always afraid of making friends because everyone used to make fun of his eyes and how quiet he was. He would get teased and he would cry easily, which he still has a tendency of doing, mind you,” Junmyeon’s tone was more affectionate, but still downcast, “so he just stopped trying till his current friends took him under their wings and brought him somewhat out of his shell.”_

_“Imagine my surprise when he seems to be fascinated with you from the get-go.” This had Jongin perk up a bit, but he didn’t let it show on the outside. “I don’t need to explain how lacking he is in terms of experience in these matters, but you need to understand why I would worry. Someone of your age and experience would have expectations that Kyungsoo might not be able to meet. I don’t want him to get so deeply involved that in the end he is the only one that ends up hurt.”_

_“I do understand where you are coming from, but trust me. Since meeting Soo, I have zero expectations in any matter. I don’t have any set plan to follow. On the contrary, I am more inclined to move at the pace set by Kyungsoo. I am willing to wait for as long as possible for him. If you won’t believe my words now, let my actions henceforth convince you otherwise. I have no intentions of hurting Soo on purpose. All I want is the chance to be with him and make him happy,” Jongin said softly._

_Junmyeon sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Alright. I will just have to see what happens. If Kyungsoo is happy when things take a turn, then I’m fine. However, you hurt him, then I swear Kim Jongin, no force on this earth would be able to save you,” he threatened._

_Jongin just nodded his head. He would never let that happen, he thought with conviction. When Soo became his, he would make sure he would only experience the good things life had to offer._

Junmyeon lost his fight at that reminder. “I do remember,” he muttered, his tone reluctant. He shook his head in annoyance, “Ugh, whatever. I’ll just ask Kyungie tomorrow,” he grumbled as he moved to give Sehun a peck on his lips and then head to the driver’s seat.

Jongin wistfully watched the car drive off. Tomorrow was a new day, he told himself. A brand new day of a new era of his life where he could continue calling Soo his.

He turned to see Oh Sehun still standing alongside him. “I didn’t know you were so concerned for my health,” he mocked the other.

Sehun rolled his eyes. “It led to something happening didn’t it,” he retorted. “You owe me now,” Sehun bragged.

Jongin just shook his head. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” He could not stop smiling. But he still punched Sehun in the gut as he passed him. That was for his rude comments, even though he knew they were made in good humour. He did not care, though. Anything rude at Soo’s expense did not sit well with Jongin, especially knowing the younger’s history of being picked on by other people.

“Fuck you, Kim Jongin,” he groaned.

“You wish, Oh Sehun,” he returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was barely any Kaisoo here, so my apologies. But we got insight into Soo's life. Goes to show there is still a lot more for Jongin to learn about Soo. :[ 
> 
> But now he has all the time cause Soo is his and he is Soo's! <3 
> 
> Also, Sehun is so amusing! I love writing his parts. XD 
> 
> And I sincerely hope you guys are enjoying reading this. ^_^
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments and all kudos are appreciated. :) 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Belle xx


	8. I'm Losin' Control Of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet the next day- Soo is flustered and shy, and Nini is just plain happy. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! :) 
> 
> I hope you have all been well. ^_^
> 
> It's almost three months to the date since my last update :( So, please accept my apologies for taking so long to update. :/ But between classes and work, I have barely had time to even rest. 
> 
> However, we've had an active couple of months! 
> 
> Baek's solo album was amazing! :) Candy and Poppin' were my favourite from his album. <3 
> 
> And then just a couple of weeks back, SeChan graced us with their album! ^_^ I loved that too! :) 
> 
> And now, Nini will be dropping his SOLO!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 I can't wait! ^_^ 
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought of the albums, it would be fun to interact with EXO-Ls. <3
> 
> Anyways, without further ado, I present to you chapter 8! :) 
> 
> Please enjoy! <3

Jongin could not wait to see Kyungsoo the following day. He had been in a happy daze since the previous night, and he had barely scolded or glared at any subordinates during the day.

“If you continue being in such a happy mood, people will think you have been replaced by a pod person,” Sehun told him as they headed out of their afternoon meeting. It was Jongin’s Kyungsoo time aka his pretend coffee break.

He knew he had told himself to wait two more days before seeking out Kyungsoo, but he could not resist. His important deal could deal with him taking some time to meet his cute boyfriend.

“Is it a crime to be happy?” Jongin asked with a shrug. They had stepped into the elevator descending downstairs. Sehun had his phone in his hand, messaging his boyfriend, presumably.

“Uh, _yes._ The point of working in corporate is that you have all joy sucked out of you, so of course you can’t be happy.” Jongin just looked at Sehun incredulously. He really wondered how the other’s mind functioned.

They left the building and made their way to Cafe Universe. It was marginally empty as the evening crowd had not hit yet. Jongin took in the familiar atmosphere, basking in the sense of comfort that the cafe now offered.

He looked around, hoping to be met with Kyungsoo’s beautiful and gleaming smile, but he only saw a couple of students and a group of middle-aged women occupying the seats of the cafe, with no sign of the younger.

He spotted Junmyeon behind the counter, clearing someone’s bill. Sehun made a beeline for his boyfriend while Jongin attempted to find an empty seat.

He went to the table to drop his folder and made his way to his best friend, flirting with the cafe owner, as was his usual. Jongin rolled his eyes at the blatant display of _cringe_ , but his eyes still sought for his own significant other. Yes, he was a hypocrite, so what?

“If you’re looking for Kyungie, he’s hiding in the office,” Junmyeon informed him with a raised eyebrow.

“Hiding?” Jongin’s asked incredulously, his louder than expected.

Junmyeon shrugged. “He was clearing tables till I mentioned it was the time when you guys usually drop by, even though you haven’t been visiting for the past few days. He turned as red as a red velvet cupcake,” Junmyeon rolled his eyes, “and then tripped his way into my office.”

Jongin held back a smirk. His baby was being shy, it was fucking adorable.

“Do you mind if I go find him?”

Junmyeon stared at him for a little while till he sighed and mumbled, “Fine. It’s down that hall, the second door to your left.”

Jongin turned to head where Soo was till he was called back again. He turned right back around and raised his eyebrows in question. “Kyungie told me what happened yesterday, you didn’t have to hide it from me,” Junmyeon informed him.

Jongin sighed. “I wasn’t hiding anything, there is nothing to hide in the first place.”

“Then why couldn’t you tell me you finally confessed and kissed him,” Junmyeon questioned insistently. Sehun looked at him with betrayal in his eyes. Jongin still hadn’t told Sehun what had transpired the night before.

Jongin rolled his eyes. “It had nothing to do with hiding, but everything to do with Kyungsoo.”

Junmyeon and Sehun both looked at him with confused frowns.

“I wanted it to be Kyungsoo’s choice about what you knew and when you knew. Just because he’s younger than us, doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a right to his own privacy. And he’s shy, we all know that. I wasn’t sure how comfortable he would have been with me talking.”

Sehun nodded his head while Junmyeon continued to frown. But Jongin waited for him to say anything. No matter how suspicious Junmyeon might be, Jongin would do is best to put those concerns to rest. He couldn’t be at a constant stand off with the one person Soo trusted and looked up to like his older brother.

You make it hard to dislike you, Kim Jongin,” Junmyeon finally muttered and turned to pay attention to his boyfriend,while the said boyfriend gave him a smirk.

Jongin winked back and finally made his way to Junmyeon’s office. He opened his door slowly to peek and found the younger lying upside down on the sofa.

“Hey, baby,” Jongin called out, closing the door with a soft thud.

Kyungsoo’s eyes flew open and he tried to turn himself upright in record time. “Jongin hyung!” Jongin could visibly see Soo’s ears and cheek turn scarlet, and he found great pleasure in being the reason for Soo’s blush.

“I didn’t see you outside so I came to find you,” Jongin told him as he sat down next to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, unable to find his words. Jongin could sense the shorter’s nervousness, so he tried to do his best to help him calm down. He held his face in his hands, slowly rubbing his thumb Soo’s soft cheeks. “Breathe, Soo. It’s okay. Take your time,” he said softly.

Soo’s big wide eyes stared right back till the younger face-planted right into his chest, letting out a small whine.

Jongin only smiled and ran his fingers through the other’s soft, dark hair.

Kyungsoo finally spoke. “I wasn’t sure I would be seeing you today,” he confessed. “Especially since I was convinced yesterday was all a dream. One moment we were in your office and the next, Myeonnie hyung was waking me up for school.”

Jongin gave him a small peck on his nose. “It wasn’t a dream, baby.”

Kyungsoo gave a small shiver at that, his face not losing the blush. All Jongin wanted at that moment was to see how far that blush travelled. He mentally slapped himself for being a pervert. ‘Get a fucking grip, asshole,’ he told himself.

“So, we are really dating? You are my,” Kyungsoo stumbled over his words, “m-my boyfriend?”

“Indeed, I am,” Jongin answered.

“Is—Is it okay if I tell my friends,” Kyungsoo asked, nervously biting his lips, a tiny frown marring his forehead.

“If that’s what you want, of course you can, Soo,” Jongin told him, his hands travelling to rest at the back of Soo’s neck. “Why would you even ask that?”

Kyungsoo fidgeted with his own jacket but Jongin waited patiently.

“Because you are the soon-to-be CEO of such a huge company, hyung! What if people laugh at you for dating someone who hasn’t even graduated high school yet? You don’t deserve that,” he admitted with a small pout.

Jongin wanted to shake the little bean and smother him with kisses at the same time. The younger did not see himself clearly. Not at all.

“Anybody who says that can fuc—!” “HYUNG!” Soo yelled, shutting his mouth with his small hands.

Jongin kissed the younger’s palm and removed it, stating, “I don’t give a fuck what others say, Soo. I knew what I was walking into when I decided to pursue you. I was well aware of the consequences. And as the older one, let me be the one who worries about these things, arasso?” He gave him a stern look till Kyungsoo acquiesced with a nod.

“Now you should only stress about your school, your friends, your boyfriend who hasn’t seen you since last night,” Jongin teased him, tickling his sides. Kyungsoo burst out into little giggles and Jongin wanted to record that so he could listen to it on repeat for hours on end.

The younger begged for mercy and Jongin relented.

They once again found themselves in a position similar to the one they had been the previous night. Jongin stretched out on the sofa, with Kyungsoo cuddled on top of him.

Jongin felt at peace. He was content just holding Kyungsoo close to him. Once again, it struck him how different his feelings for the younger were compared to all his past relationships.

“I really like you, hyung,” Soo confessed almost in a whisper. “I am so happy,” he said, sitting up with a wide smile. Jongin just fell for him harder.

Jongin dropped his head on the younger’s shoulder and groaned. “What’s wrong, hyung?” Kyungsoo asked worriedly.

Jongin raised his head only to pull Kyungsoo infinitely closer, their noses nearly touching.

“You can’t say such cute thing, it makes me want to kiss you,” Jongin informed him. That had Kyungsoo squirming in his lap, not at all helping the situation. Jongin gripped the younger’s thighs and held him still. “But I told myself I would be a gentleman and not kiss you till we have our first date.”

At that, Kyungsoo looked at him with confusion, tilting his head to the side. “Wasn’t yesterday our first date?”

“Have you been on a date before, baby?” Jongin asked, which Soo answered with a shake of his head.

“But do you know what counts as a date?” This time, Kyungsoo nodded. Jongin raised on eyebrow in surprise. “Oh? And what counts as a date?”

“Jongdae and Minnie hyung told me that a date could be when two people who like each other meet and do something together. It could be watching a movie, playing games, or even sharing a meal,” Kyungsoo answered with a shrug. “So, yesterday, we both met and shared a meal. And we both like each other. So it counts as a date, right?”

Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ Jongin wanted to _devour_ him. Kyungsoo’s sweetness and innocence just awakened the worst of his primeval self.

“What did I say about you saying cute things?” Soo just looked at him with big eyes, eyes hands tightening on Jongin’s jacket. Fuck it, Jongin said to himself, as closed the gap between their mouths.

Kissing Soo was like experiencing heaven, of that Jongin was convinced. The smaller had the plushiest, softest, most delectable pair of lips he had ever tasted. He could spend hours just kissing them. Soo let out a small sound of surprise at the sudden attack, but melted right into the older’s arms, his own wrapping around Jongin’s neck.

Jongin’s hand’s travelled up and down Soo’s back as he continued moving his lips against the younger’s, a bit slower and softer. He knew Soo was new to all this, but Jongin was more than happy to be his teacher.

He let the younger lead, feeling his tiny licks and bites, till his desire for more overcame his senses. His one hand moving to grip Soo’s hair, Jongin let out a small growl, finally going deeper. He felt Soo’s hands grab his collar, but the little sounds the younger was making kept him going. He tasted, caressed, bit, licked, till Kyungsoo was a whimpering mess.

“Jongin hyung,” Kyungsoo whispered breathlessly, but Jongin only hummed, continuing his attack. Tearing his mouth away, he trailed a few butterfly kisses down Kyungsoo’s neck, leaving his lips at his pulse point for a few seconds longer and giving it a small bite. Kyungsoo let out another breathy, “Jongin hyung,” which had Jongin smiling. “Jonginnie,” Soo mumbled in a needy voice and Jongin could not hold back. He took the younger’s mouth in another fervent kiss, his mouth opening Soo’s to go as deep as he could possible go. His lips just refused to leave the younger’s, but somewhere in the back of Jongin’s mind he remembered where they were and he finally pulled away.

Soo was a sight to behold. The smaller’s hair were a mess, sticking up in all directions. His eyes were as wide as the moon, still unfocused. And his lips, pink and shiny, urging Jongin to go back to kissing them like he had been a few moments back.

“You make me lose control, baby,” Jongin groaned.

“Y-you do the same to me,” Soo said, looking away. He had the most precious boyfriend in the fucking universe, Jongin was absolutely certain.

“Let me fix you before your Junmyeon hyung accuses me of corrupting you completely,” Jongin said as he went about fixing Soo’s uniform, which looked rumpled.

Kyungsoo giggled as he returned the favour and started fixing Jongin’s collar. The elder was about to comb his fingers through Soo’s hair when the door flew open and Sehun stood there, giving them an unimpressed glance. “Well, well, well. Why do I always find you both sprawled on sofas?” Soo turned a bright red as he tried to hide himself within Jongin’s arms while Jongin snorted. “It’s only been twice, asshole.” Soo gave a small laugh but refused to meet Sehun’s eyes.

Sehun gave his signature smirk. “As much as I _absolutely adore_ watching my best friend cuddle his boyfriend,” Sehun rolled his eyes, “I came to inform you that we need to leave. We have a 4:30 meeting for the the pitch tomorrow.”

Jongin grabbed his phone and saw it was quarter to 4. Had he really been making out with Soo for over half an hour? Huh.

“Fuck, I forgot about that,” he groused. He did not want to leave and go back to his shitty office with no Soo.

“Yes, well. Get your ass moving. I had Junmyeon make you a Latte to go.” Then Sehun disappeared, shutting the door with a loud bang.

“I need to go, baby, sorry,” Jongin mumbled, planitng a kiss on each of Soo’s mochi cheeks. He moved the younger off his lap, albeit reluctantly, and stood up, fixing his shirt and suit., and running his hands through his hair once.

He turned to Soo’s eyes transfixed on him, his teeth biting his lower lip. “Don’t look at me like that, baby,” Jongin warned the younger and Soo shook his head, grabbing his phone as a distraction.

The phone reminded Jongin he still didn’t have the younger’s number. Give me your phone for second, Soo,” Jongin requested and Soo handed it to him without question. Jongin shook his head the younger’s naivety. So fucking defenceless, he thought.

He quickly saved his number as ‘Jonginnie <3’ on his phone and gave his own phone a missed call from Soo’s. “Here you go. Now we finally have each other’s numbers,” he told Soo as he handed the phone back.

Soo took his phone and looked at it. “Jonginnie,” he muttered. “I loved hearing you call me that, baby. And I hope I get to hear it again,” Jongin whispered as he bent down close to the younger.

Soo pouted. “You’re teasing me, hyung! Stop it,” he whined. Jongin chuckled, booping his nose. “Call me or message me anytime, okay? I look forward to seeing your name light up on my phone screen.” And with one last kiss on Soo’s lips, Jongin hurried out the door, leaving a dazed Soo behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! ^_^
> 
> I tried to put in as much KaiSoo as I could, since the last one was slightly lacking on that front. :p And the past couple of days, I have been missing them a tad too much, so I tried to type out as much fluff as possible to help deal with all the KaiSoo missing <3 <3 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments. :) I look forward to reading them. ^_^ 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Belle xx


	9. Completely Unaware, Nothing Can Compare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo gets flirted with, but it's a good thing he's so oblivious :p Well, at least, Nini thinks so <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! :) 
> 
> I hope you are doing well. ^_^ 
> 
> I was able to get a new chapter down quicker than the last time :p So, I hope you enjoy. Though, this is more of a fluffy filler than anything <3 
> 
> We have been getting lots of Nini content, thanks to SuperM. He looks so beautiful in the teaser. And yes, I know the video for Tiger Inside is out, but I'm yet to watch it. >_<
> 
> Also, I can't wait to watch their Knowing Bros episode! Nini is just so hilarious. <3 <3 ^_^ 
> 
> Anyways, here is chapter 9, I hope you like it. :)

Jongin’s deal went smoothly and finally he could loosen the reigns, even if only slightly. He spent his all of his Sunday unwinding, sleeping in and thinking of his beautiful boyfriend. Unfortunately for him, Soo never messaged or called that entire weekend. Jongin did not take offence because he knew how new the concept of dating someone was to Kyungsoo. And hence, everything the younger did made it all the more sweeter for Jongin.

Monday came too quickly and Jongin was seated behind his office desk before he started scrolling through his phone. On a daily basis, he had hundreds of messages and emails awaiting him, so he always pushed off checking them till he absolutely had to. That day, he cursed his habit because there was one text lying in his inbox from ‘Baby Soo’, the name under which Soo’s number was saved.

_‘Good morning, hyung!_

_I hope you had a restful weekend._

_Wishing you a good day at work! Please be mindful of your health and don’t forget to eat lunch._

_Hwaiting! ^_^’_

Jongin read it seven more times till he tilted his head and let out a small chuckle. He was acting like a 16 year old with his first partner, being so overly joyous over one text. But he could not deny his happiness.

The message was very Kyungsoo. It was considerate and sweet, emitting the same energy as his boyfriend.

_‘I had a good rest. But I missed you, baby._

_I’ll be sure to eat properly. Look after yourself, too._

_Enjoy your day. :)’_

He pressed send. He was most definitely going to drop by the cafe today. His workload was lighter and he had the time to spare to moon over his boyfriend, that was for sure.

Afternoon rolled around and Jongin headed out of his office, ignoring anyone who tried to interrupt him. Sehun sidled up to him. “Sneaking off to see the kid, I see,” he muttered snootily.

“And you’re _totally not_ tagging along to meet your own boyfriend, I’m sure,” Jongin retorted as they both stepped into the elevator. Sehun just grunted.

The weather was turning colder by the day, but the afternoon sun offered warmth till the two reached the cafe.

Junmyeon was cleaning up some tables as they entered. “What a surprise, babe. I usually see you behind the counter,” Sehun commented as he gave Junmyeon a peck on his lips.

Junmyeon hummed. “Kyungie is holding the fort there. He said he wanted to try his hand at it.”

“Jongin’s eyes found Soo, but barely. Only his hair peeked out from behind the register. Fucking adorable, Jongin yelled in his head.

“He got hit on today, but he didn’t even realise it,” Junmyeon told them, letting out a dorky laugh. Jongin just raised one eyebrow.

“It some kid from another high school. Kyungie took the order and had just handed the slip over to me when the kid asked him if he wouldn’t mind helping him with his homework too and maybe they could sit and share a slice of cake while at it.”

Jongin didn’t say anything.

“I assume he got the idea cause he saw Kyungsoo’s math notes, he was trying to study that as and when things were slow. And this oblivious dongsaeng of mine,” Junmyeon wheezed, “just blurted out, ‘Oh, in Math? I am so sorry, I am barely passing it myself.” His eyes were so wide, they would have popped right out!” Junmyeon took a moment to catch his breath and then continued, “And to follow that, Kyungie went, ‘And my sincere apologies, but I don’t think that’s a good idea. You have to pay for yours, while I can eat for free! I would feel bad having yours.” He even pouted at that, this airhead. And to rub salt in the wounds, he goes, “I even ate three slices during my break, but I hope you enjoy yours. Our cakes are super delicious!’ He gave that kid such a bright smile as if he did not just shoot him down.” Sehun was laughing his creepy laugh while Junmyeon was trying to wipe his tears.

Jongin didn’t know whether to laugh or frown. On one hand, his younger boyfriend’s obliviousness was endearing on a good day and entertaining on a bad day, but on the other hand, it evoked his protective instincts. To be fair, though, those had been activated the very moment he met Soo, but still.

“What am I going to do with him?” Jongin muttered to himself as he headed to the counter.

“Welcome to Cafe Universe, what drink may I interest you in today?” he heard Soo’s melodious voice greet the lady in front of him. He thought his voice had wavered slightly, but Jongin wasn’t too sure. He realised Soo had still not noticed him yet, but that was alright. Jongin loved taking the younger by surprise.

As the lady moved away he leaned over to take a good look at Kyungsoo. The younger had a black apron over his uniform, his black spectacles matching them as he looked up, “Welcome to Ca-HYUNG!”

The smile that Jongin was met with melted his heart. It was exuberant and bright and filled with _so much happiness_. It had been a while since someone outside of his family had been that eager to see him.

“Hi, Soo. I see you’re working hard,” Jongin reached out to softly poke one of Soo’s mochi cheeks, which only resulted in the younger’s face turning a soft pink shade and his smile becoming even brighter.

Soo hummed. “Myeonnie hyung is letting me handle the cash register today. It was kind of scary because I don’t like talking to strangers, but I figured it was the safest place to try this,” Soo told him. Ah, that explained that little tremor he had heard in Soo’s voice, Jongin thought.

Jongin knew just how apprehensive of strangers Soo was. He had witnessed it in the cafe itself, where one time Junmyeon had to intercept when Soo was unable to converse with a customer while cleaning the table.

Junmyeon had taken over and had gently pushed Soo to head towards the back. Soo had run off real quick.

At that time Jongin was seated with Sehun a bit further away from where the incident was taking place, so he had been unable to get to Soo. But Sehun had told him stay seated as he filled him in on Kyungsoo’s absolute discomfort with unknown people.

“I am proud that you are making an attempt to overcome these things, baby. Just don’t strain yourself.” Jongin was happy Soo was consciously taking such initiatives, but he hoped it wouldn’t be too much too fast.

Soo nodded, his fringe flopping into his eyes as he did. “I only spoke to three customers, but I didn’t freak out all that much! I think it helped that two of them were ladies and one of them was a student like me,” the younger prattled. Jongin just nodded his head, his eyes travelling from Soo’s expressive eyes to his alluring pink lips. And then suddenly his mind went back to the last time he had come to meet Soo.

_Soft lips. Hot breaths. Sweet sounds._

“-yung?” Jongin suddenly snapped back to reality, looking at the younger who had a frown etched on his face. “What?”

“You suddenly zoned out, hyung, are you alright,” Soo’s one hand raised up to touch Jongin and Jongin leaned into it. His boyfriend’s hands were warm and soft to the touch.

“Just caught in a daydream, that’s all.” Soo did not need to know what direction his thoughts had suddenly taken. “How about you ring up our usual and add in yours too? Then you can join me for a little while? I need my Soo time to recharge me,” Jongin requested with a playful pout.

Kyungsoo, the beautiful soul, burst into little giggles, his squishy smile making an appearance. Jongin wanted to sigh like one of those romance novel heroines, but he controlled himself.

Sehun had walked off with Junmyeon somewhere and he really didn’t care what his friend was up to. That annoying bean pole would make his return when he had to, he told himself.

And so Jongin spent the next hour hearing Soo go on about his day, how “Minnie hyung totally wanted to whack Jongdae, but he held himself back. He’s disciplined like that, hyung” and “and when the professor called on Jongdae for the fifth time in that class, hyung, Dae just went, ‘Aaaaah, WAAAAEEEE!!!’ so loudly, the teacher flinched and dropped the duster!”

They were all such silly and frivolous stories, but Jongin just felt his stress fade as he heard the younger talking. With their drinks finished, Jongin had a hold of Soo’s hand. He enjoyed the feel of the younger’s small and delicate fingers intertwined with his.

“What about you, hyung? How was your day?”

“My day was wonderful, baby,” Jongin replied. “I started it off with a sweet message from my even sweeter boyfriend,” Soo visibly blushed, ducking his head, “and since our new deal went through, we started with the planning for upcoming projects.”

Soo let out a gasp, his big eyes becoming even bigger. His fingers also tightened around Jongin’s. “That’s so wonderful, hyung! Congratulations!” Jongin smiled.

He was positive Soo did not even know what the deal was about, how it might be beneficial for his company, or even who the other party was, but his sheer excitement on his behalf had Jongin leaning in and planting a soft kiss on the corner of Soo’s pink lips.

“Thank you, baby,” Jongin mumbled. And he meant it, too. Just being around Soo made him feel so tranquil.

“Now, want to tell me about that person flirting with you today?” Jongin finally asked.

Kyungsoo looked back at him, perplexed, his head cutely tilted to one side. His lips were twisted in a pout as his entire face scrunched up.

“Junmyeon told me some kid hit on you by asking for help with his homework?”

“Ah, I don’t think that was flirting, hyung,” Soo replied, shaking his head earnestly. “He saw my notes from your tutoring session which I was revising for another upcoming test, and he just asked for help,” the younger shrugged.

“Is that so?”

“Uh huh,” Soo took a bite of the chocolate pastry that he had chosen to go with their drinks as a pause, and then continued, “Too bad that’s my worst subject, otherwise I might have helped him. Though, he did ask about sharing a cake? Which makes no sense since I get them for free,” he muttered while stuffing another mouthful.

Kyungsoo got a bit of the frosting on his top lip that Jongin gently wiped off his finger, startling the younger.

“I hope you don’t change, Do Kyungsoo,” Jongin told him, giving him a kiss on his forehead, which had Soo letting off a slight shiver.

Kyungsoo only looked up at him, confused, but also dazed, his cheeks rosy as ever.

Fucking hell, Jongin swore, knowing such things would keep happening, because his boyfriend could be such an _oblivious dork._ But he was also satisfied in the knowledge that the oblivious dork was _all his_ and no incompetent high school kid was even in the vicinity of being a competition.

“I had another question for you,” Jongin finally said, ruffling Soo’s dark hair.

Soo only looked at him, awaiting to hear the question.

“Can I take you out on our first official date this Friday?” Soo sat frozen, his grip on Jongin’s hand so tight, he could see Soo’s hands visibly turning white.

Jongin wasn’t sure if he had been too hasty in asking this, but he didn’t mind postponing it if Kyungsoo felt uncertain.

“We don’t have to, baby. We can go whenever we want if you’re still not comfortable,” he told Soo softly, rubbing his thumb on Soo’s hand in a circular motion.

“NO!” Soo nearly yelled, his other hand coming to grip Jongin’s coat. “Of course we can go! I want to, I do!” Jongin laughed at Soo’s frazzled response.

“Good to know, Soo. But want to tell me what has you worried?” He didn’t want Soo freaked out during their entire date if it was something Jongin could help him with right then.

“Just the thought of going out with you somewhere took me by surprise, that’s all, hyung,” Soo admitted, his eyes focused on the table. “In all the time I have known you, I have only seen you here at the cafe, and once in your office. So it just took me off-guard, that’s all.”

“I’m still me whether we are here in the cafe, in my office, on the street, in a restaurant, in a theatre, or in the public library,” Jongin told the younger as Soo giggled yet again.

“Yes, yes, I know,” Soo responded.

“So don’t worry, okay? I’ll make sure you have a memorable first date,” Jongin promised.

“Then I look forward to it, hyung,” Soo said. His hand giving Jongin’s a little squeeze, letting Jongin know of his excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, that was that! 
> 
> Next chapter should be their official first date! <3 <3 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts. ^_^ 
> 
> Until next time,   
> Belle xx


	10. Let's Make This Last Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin and Soo have their first official date <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> I hope you are doing well. :) 
> 
> I really tried to be quicker with this update, but it still took me a while. However, it is finally here, their first date! :) 
> 
> I sincerely hope I don't disappoint. >_<
> 
> So, Please scroll ahead and enjoy! ^_^

Jongin’s heart flipped in his chest as he took in Soo’s beautiful heart-shaped smile. The younger was practically vibrating in his seat as he gazed at the sight in front of them.

“We are going to the aquarium?!” Soo shrieked in excitement.

Jongin smiled indulgently. He wasn’t sure an aquarium was deserving of the enthusiasm that Soo displayed, but happiness looked wonderful on him. Jongin would always want Soo’s face to be adorned with that, if he could help it.

It was a beautiful Sunday and Jongin had picked Soo up from the cafe. The moment he had laid his eyes on Soo, he had wanted to smother the younger in kisses because he looked just so _soft and fluffy._ Dressed in a pale blue sweater with a cute teddy bear knit in the centre, Soo looked the epitome of squishy.

Jongin had entered his usual haunt to see Soo standing near the counter, almost bouncing on his feet. “Hey, Soo!” he had called out. Kyungsoo had spun around, almost keeling over, with a bright smile, his eyes scrunching up behind his thick glasses. One look and Jongin felt like he had fallen deeper into the trap that was Do Kyungsoo. Not that it mattered to to him. He was already entangled beyond rescue.

“Jonginnie hyung! I’m ready! Can we leave? Can I know where we are going?” Jongin had just shook his head at all the energy the younger one was emitting.

“All in good time, baby,” Jongin had replied, after coming closer and giving Soo a small hug. Kyungsoo had just snuggled into him like the small kitten that he always resembled, with his dark hair falling softly on his forehead.

“You’re taking Kyungie on a date?” Junmyeon had leaned over the counter, giving Jongin a dead-panned expression. Jongin had swallowed a sigh.

_‘He is Soo’s older brother, deal with it_ ,’ he had told himself.

Jongin had only nodded while Soo had continued chattering excitedly. Junmyeon had stared at Jongin for another moment before letting out a sigh and thrusting a paper bag into his chest.

Bweildered, Jongin had not even got the chance to ask before he was being informed, “Your breakfast or brunch, or whatever. I have packed you guys what you usually prefer eating.” Junmyeon had looked away, his face tinged with an embarrassed blush.

“MYEONNIE HYUNG!” Soo had exclaimed, leaning over to plant a cute peck on the cafe owner’s cheek. Junmyeon had only rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, have fun,” he had muttered before heading towards the kitchen.

“Isn’t Myeonnie hyung the best, Jonginnie hyung?” Kyungsoo had continued his ‘Myeonnie Hyung the Greatest’ spiel all the way to Jongin’s car, but Jongin didn’t mind. He figured Junmyeon was finally warming up to him.

That brought them to the moment of them seeking a parking as Kyungsoo yet again bounced around his seat, his thrill seemingly hard to contain. Such moments made the fact that the younger was still in high school much more prominent to Jongin.

“Stop shaking, baby, I feel like you will spontaneously combust any moment,” Jongin chuckled as he manoeuvred his car into the empty spot he found.

“I can’t help it, I’m _so excited!_ ” Jongin glanced at Soo only to see his eyes glued to the aquarium building.

“I’m sure you must have been here before, for a school trip or something like that?” It was very likely Kyungsoo must have visited this place before, Jongin was certain.

“Not this one, hyung! We had a field trip in middle school to this one place, but it was tiny and there was just one fish tank. This place looks huge!” Soo’s eyes widened to emphasise his statement.

Fuck, Jongin swore. He wanted to kiss him right there and then.

_'Get a fucking grip. The kiss comes at the end of the date,’_ he reminded himself again.

It was still quite sunny as they made their way to the ticket counter and head into the building, hand in hand, Soo a few steps ahead in his eagerness.

“It’s Dory! Dory! Nemo chingu, Jonginnie hyung!” Soo practically glued himself to the glass in wonder while Jongin tried to hold himself back. It was taking all of his self-control. His boyfriend was too fucking adorable for words and he was a loser adult with zero restraints. He just ruffled the younger’s hair as they walked around.

They saw a lot of different creatures- dolphins, beluga whales, lobsters—which Soo immediately declared as seeming delicious to eat and Jongin had to hold him back from getting too close of his own fear of the younger getting bit by those vicious claws. He was overprotective, sue him.

“Want to grab something from the souvenir store?” Jongin asked. Reaching back to the Dory display, he figured they had taken a complete round of the aquarium.

Soo looked up at him, his dark eyes glittering in happiness and Jongin finally gave into his desire and planted a small kiss on the tip of Soo’s nose. “You’re fucking irresistible, baby,” Jongin muttered to a beet-red Soo.

Kyungsoo oohed and ahed at all the stuff in the store as he puttered around. It was relatively empty as the crowd of people were still roaming the aquarium, so they could look around at their convenience.

Jongin himself picked up a fridge magnet of a beluga whale. He looked around, only to see Soo in the plushie corner clutching a giant whale plushie. Jongin pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Why— _why_ the fuck was Soo so fucking cute? **WHY?**

Sighing, he reached the younger and hugged him from behind. “You like this?” Jongin asked while resting his head on the younger’s shoulder.

Soo just clutched the plushie and nodded. “Then let’s get it, baby,” Jongin said, dropping a light kiss on the Soo’s nape. Kyungsoo shivered and Jongin let out a wicked smirk. He loved seeing such reactions out of his baby.

But Kyungsoo turned around with a small frown, his lips unintentionally turning into a pout. “But it’s expensive, hyung. I was anyways going to get the smaller one,” he confessed.

“You forget your boyfriend owns his own company and can afford to get his beautiful boyfriend a plushie,” he replied, dropping a few kisses on the Soo’s squishy cheeks till he was giggling.

“Thank you, Jonginnie hyung!” Kyungsoo tip-toed and gave the elder a kiss on his cheek as a return.

“It’s never a problem, baby,” Jongin smiled down at the younger.

He then took the big plushie along with his measly fridge magnet and went to the counter to pay. His head was still reeling from just how oblivious his boyfriend was. A plushie being expensive? Pfft. He could buy his baby a whole five-storey shop of plushies and it would barely make a dent in his bank account. The younger still might not have fully grasped Jongin’s net worth, Jongin assumed as he took the bag from the cashier and headed out, Soo right behind him.

Seated in Jongin’s car once more, Jongin then headed to their next destination. It took Soo a while to realise they were not heading back.

Peering out of the window and finding them on the freeway, Soo asked, “We’re not heading home? I thought we were done?”

Jongin did laugh at that point. “Of course we are not done, baby. It’s only noon.”

But with it being a Sunday, it took them a while to reach the next place. They parked in front of small vintage cottage, which looked almost out of a story book . And the next house or shop was a bit way. It seemed almost isolated, if not for a few bicycles and a couple of cars parked around.

“Where are we, hyung?”

“I know Junmyeon packed food for us, but I wasn’t sure if it would be enough.”

Jongin opened Soo’s door for him and pulled him out. Soo didn’t let go off his new plushie but Jongin was fine with it.

Heading in, they were met with little tables with a small crowd of people seated in various parts. It was a cafe. More specifically, it was his older sister’s cafe. But she had moved abroad with her husband, so his mom was running the place.

“It’s so pretty!” Soo whispered.

You like it?” Jongin wrapped his left arm around Soo’s waist as he led him to the back of the cafe. Fortunately for him, his mom was also out of town so she was not around. He knew because he had checked before deciding on the place. Jongin knew once he informed his family about Soo, they would want to meet him and know everything about him. He wanted to keep the younger safe from his nosy family for as long as possible. They meant well, but they could be a bit _too much._

Jongin opened the back door which opened into a small garden, which was his mom’s pride and joy.

Soo let out a gasp. “This is even more beautiful, hyung!”

Usually there were a couple of tables set up here, but he had ensured everything was removed and the place was shut for the customers.

There was a big blanket placed next to the mini pond with a basket placed right on top. The garden was suprsingly big and stretched for a little more than half an acre of land.

People could even take round of the garden. During the evenings, fairly lights and lamps get switched on to make it more fairytale-esque.

Jongin led Soo to the blanket and dropped the brown bag Junmyeon had given to them that morning right next to the basket.

Kyungsoo eagerly dug into the basket, taking out glass bottles of iced tea, box of gimpab, sandwiches, and a a big box of Jongin had no clue about because Soo didn’t open it.

Rather, he became busy digging things out of Junmyeon’s bag. Pulling a box out, Soo burst let out a little cheer. “Myeonnie hyung gave us egg rolls! And there are two different desserts!”

Kyungsoo turned to him with worried eyes.

“How will we finish it all, hyung? There is way too much food!”

“Don’t worry about it. What we can’t finish, we’ll take home,” Jongin told the younger as he pulled him closer. “Now, let’s get to eating? I’m starving,” he whined.

Soo gave him his squishy smile as he started opening things and placing them for them to eat. A couple of bites in and Soo looked up, almost startled. “Wait, hyung, how come we aren’t sitting inside? Are we even allowed to be here? No one else is around!”

Jongin hid a smile behind the tissue he had picked to wipe his mouth. “It’s okay, Soo. I know the owner. We can stay here for as long we want. I booked it exclusively for us. No one will even disturb us,” he said.

Soo only raised his eyebrows in wonder, but went back to chewing. They finished their food in the time they talked. Soo regaled Jongin with everything that happened in school the past few days. Jongin, in turn, told him about the dumb things Sehun did or said in office. Soo also talked more about his Myeonnie hyung, and Jongin hummed and nodded in all the right places, too distracted to form words by Soo’s animated expressions.

“...and since I really did abide by everything Myeonnie hyung said, uncle and aunty decided to let me stay with him at his apartment full time.” Jongin hadn’t known the boys lived together away from Junmyeon’s parents.

“And his parents were fine with it?”

“Well, I had never gotten into any trouble in school and this entire semester staying with hyung didn’t affect my school performance, so they really didn’t mind. We usually go there for dinner every other day, so it’s not like we don’t see them at all,” Soo explained further.

Jongin only nodded. “What about your family, hyung?”

Jongin told him about his mom and dad, who were still madly in love after nearly 40 years of marriage. He spoke about his elder sister and her husband, and even about meeting Sehun for the first time in primary school. After knowing him nearly all his life, Sehun was family to Jongin, regardless of how obnoxious he could be.

Soo had neatly put away all the food and moved the basket to the corner. He had then curled up next to Jongin, his plushie clutched tightly to his chest.

“I feel so full, Jonginnie hyung,” he whined. “And the sunlight feels so warm, I feel like falling asleep,” he mumbled. Lying side ways, with one hand propping his head up, Jongin used his other hand to play with Soo’s hair.

“You can take a nap if you want, no one would disturb us,” he informed the younger, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Soo’s pink and plush lips.

Soo’s eyes flew open, his face turning bright. “Um..—.”

“Hmm?” Jongin leaned even closer. Their faces were barely apart. “I’m not sleepy anymore,” Soo whispered.

“Oh?” Jongin teased. “How come?” he asked, while slowly running his finger across Soo’s blushing cheek.

“Hyunnnnnng,” Soo whined, hiding his face into his plushie.

“You know, kisses are saved for the end of the date,” Jongin told Soo, trying to get him to come out of hiding.

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” Soo muttered, his wide eyes focused on Jongin’s lips. Jongin looked away to calm himself. How the fuck did Soo say such flirty things with the most innocent expressions was a mystery to him.

“You asked for it, baby,” Jongin muttered in resignation and then swooped down to envelope the younger’s lips with his own. Soo’s lips felt soft and pliant as he playfully teased and bit him. The younger let out breathy sighs, his hands going around Jongin’s neck and pulling him even closer. With a sharper than normal bite, Jongin urged the younger to open his mouth, his own hands tugging on Soo’s dark hair. Soo tasted sweet, like the chocolate mousse he had consumed. The younger was still learning the ways of kissing, but he followed along _extremely well_. Jongin had zero complaints.

He continued ravishing Soo’s mouth. Sucking, biting, licking. He took the opportunity to explore, teasing the younger with his tongue. Kyungsoo’s fingers ended up in Jongin’s hair, his grip tight.

“Mmmm,” Soo moaned as Jongin’s lips travelled to Soo’s alabaster white neck. All that pale skin left Jongin feeling an intense desire to mark him, and so he did. Finding a spot, he sucked hard, eliciting more whines from Soo.

“Jonginnie.” Soo’s voice sounded laboured, but Jongin had no plans of pausing. But Soo’s grip on his hair became even tighter and Jongin thought he might have crossed a line until he heard Soo mumbled, “More, please. It feels so—mmph! Please, Jonginnie.”

Who in their right mind could resist such a plea? “Does it feel good, baby,” Jongin asked as assurance, detaching himself from the younger’s neck. Soo’s bright and dazed eyes stared right back, Soo nodding his head, nearly pulling Jongin down to make him go back to giving him a love bite.

“Should we continue?” he asked, just to be absolutely certain. Jongin did not ever want it to be that Kyungsoo felt coerced into doing things he wasn’t comfortable with.

His baby just whined, tugging him down with his shirt collar and attacking his lips with small licks and sucks.

Fuck, was Jongin ever grateful for being blessed with the most wonderful boyfriend in the world!

They continued making out for what felt like hours, till finally Jongin had pulled back to lay down next to Soo and pull the smaller closer to him, snuggling under the soon-to-be-winter sunshine.

He placed a few more kisses on Soo’s forehead and his hair, finding it immensely difficult to _not_ have his lips somehow on the younger’s skin.

“You’re like a kissing monster, hyung,” Soo giggled into Jongin’s chest.

Jongin only attacked him with more chaste kisses till he felt the younger snuggle deeper and let out a contented sigh.

“Want to head out now?” Jongin asked, peering down to look at Soo, only to find his eyes shut. Soo had fallen asleep. Jongin nearly laughed, but held back so as to not wake his slumbering boyfriend up.

Soo only snuggled deeper, his hand holding Jongin’s sweater tightly, almost as if he was afraid to let go. Jongin just held Soo closer, his arms tightening around Soo. He was afraid of letting go as well. Do Kyungsoo was too good to be true, in Jongin’s eyes. He was absolutely and unconditionally smitten with Soo, there was no denying that.

The whole day had been wonderful for Jongin, getting to see different sides of Soo, getting to know more about him, getting closer and closer. The day only reinforced Jongin’s resolve, that there was just no way he would ever let go of Soo. It was too much, too fast, but Jongin was certain this was for a lifetime. He just had to make sure he didn’t spook Soo with how potent his feelings were.

He lay on that blanket, his baby snuggled up to him, feeling content and basking in all the fuzzy feelings he had been feeling all day, being surrounded by Soo. If it was possible, Jongin would have stayed like that forever.

His hand was slowly stroking Soo’s back. It was slowly getting colder as they were approaching November, so he wrapped his discarded coat around the younger and closed his eyes as well.

A short while later he felt Kyungsoo shift around. He opened his eyes to see Soo peering up at him, his gaze sleepy. His hair was in a disarray, thanks to their make out session as well as their little nap.

“Did you sleep well, baby?” Jongin asked.

Soo gave a muffled, “Eung,” as he only snuggled even more, like the fluffy kitten he resembled.

Jongin groaned in frustration. “Why the fuck are you too fucking adorable for words?” Kyungsoo didn’t bother responding, not that Jongin expected him to.

But suddenly Soo shot up. “I fell asleep!” Jongin burst out laughing. “It’s alright,” he informed Soo.

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Soo pouted. “I was up late because I was really looking forward to our date, so I guess that caught up with me,” he confessed shyly.

“I got to hold you close in my arms for a couple of hours, you won’t find me complaining,” Jongin replied with a wolfish grin, pulling Soo’s cheeks.

They both got up and started packing things, with Jongin ruffling the blanket to get rid of any dirt on it.

“Careful, hyung! Don’t drop Jongsoo onto the ground!”

Jongin immediately paused in his actions. “Jongsoo?”

“Uh—um, I’m just going to take this and—,” Soo tried to go on about his task of picking their stuff, but Jongin wasn’t having it.

“You named your plushie after us, baby?” There was a limit to how wholesome someone could be, and Soo had maybe crossed that a million times over already.

“ _Andwae!”_ Soo denied vehemently, but his embarrassment gave him away.

“It’s okay, baby, I find it, like all other things about you, ridiculously adorable,” Jongin informed him, hoping to alleviate some of his baby’s mortification. He ppicked up _Jongsoo_ the plushie and handed it over to his still-red boyfriend, who grabbed and marched towards the door.

Jongin only looked up at the sky and chuckled. “Wait for me, Soo! Don’t leave me here!” He yelled with a laugh, running after his boyfriend who was trying his best to get away.

Oh, how much Jongin was loving being with Soo. He hoped this feeling of joy stayed with them for all the time to come, he thought, as he caught up to his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around him.

“I need to put these things in the car, Jonginnie,” Soo mumbled, not looking at him. Jongin’s arm clenched around Soo. Leaning close, Jongin spoke right into Soo’s ear, “This is the first time you have called me Jonginnie when I wasn’t occupied with doing naughty things to you, baby.”

Soo stilled. And then Jongin felt a sharp elbow in his stomach with an abashed Soo yelling, “YA! HYUNG!” If it was possible, Soo would have had steam coming out of his ears. The sight only made Jongin double over in laughter.

Having had enough, Soo dashed off through the door, presumably heading to the car. Jongin, still laughing, tried to catch his breath.

Jeez, it was so fucking entertaining teasing Soo, Jongin just couldn’t help riling the younger one up.

“I swear, this boy is going to be the death of me,” Jongin muttered to himself as he finally neared his car. But seeing Soo leaning against it, hugging his brand new plushie, Jongin knew it would be the sweetest death imaginable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that. :p I tried my best to incorporate as much Kaisoo fluffiness as I could. <3 
> 
> I look forward to reading your comments and know your thoughts about this chapter! :) 
> 
> Until next time,   
> Belle xx


	11. If You Fall, I Will Catch You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nini gets a call late at night :[

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> I hope you have been well. :) 
> 
> My apologies for always vanishing for too long in-between updates, but classes and work are keeping me busy. :/ 
> 
> I hope EXO-Ls are doing okay. :( Jongdae's announcement came so suddenly, and honestly? I spent that whole day crying. He's a man so wonderful, even after all the undeserved hate he got, he made it a point to give us a beautiful song before leaving us for a little while. :( We will be waiting for your return, Jongdae. Serve well<3 
> 
> On a happier note, NINI'S SOLO would be out SOON!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 I'm so excited!!! ^_^ I can't wait to see how he would dazzle and mesmerise us <3 
> 
> Anyways, without further ado, please enjoy the chapter. :) 
> 
> Just a heads up, it's slightly emotional. >_< And super long. I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I have written :p

It was already 10 pm, but Jongin was still in office. Luckily, it was the end of his hectic period, and the next day onwards he could take things slow. Hopefully. He sighed as he scrolled through yet another proposal document on his laptop.

He sneaked a look at his phone hoping to catch a new message from his boyfriend, but knowing Soo, he might have already started his preparation for bed, what with his classes in the morning.

Jongin groaned. He was dating a high schooler. A fucking _high schooler_. Somedays it was easy to forget when he was all wrapped up in the bliss of having the sweetest, cutest, most beautiful person as his, but other days he was reminded that Soo was still innocent, sheltered from the world, and much too kind for the world awaiting him.

But now the younger had Jongin by his side, and there was no way Jongin wasn’t going to do his best to look after him. And well, if Jongin had the means of never letting anything bad happen to Soo, could he be blamed for ensuring it? He didn’t think so.

He was broken out of his thoughts with the ring of his cellphone. A close up of Sehun glaring at the phone stared back at him.

Jongin was puzzled. He knew for a fact Sehun had a date with Junmyeon, especially since Sehun had come to his room that afternoon to rub it in his face. Fucking jerk. So, there was no way he ought to have been free that quick to have been calling him.

“Yeoboseyo?”

“I’m sending you Junmyeon’s address, get here quick,” Sehun muttered quietly and hung up.

This only confused Jongin even further. But he quickly shut off his laptop and collected his things because he knew Sehun was not messing around. He usually made it a point to be witty and obnoxious when he was in a good mood. The quiet and curt tone only appeared when he was being his most serious.

His phone pinged with a text and Jongin was rushing out. Seated in his car after hastily throwing his things in the backseat, he entered the address and drove. Mid-way to his destination he remembered Soo lived with Junmyeon too.

Suddenly, fear gripped him. His hands tightened on the steering wheel. _Relax_ , Jongin told himself _. It might not even have anything to do with Soo. Sehun was his best friend, of course if he had a problem Jongin was the first person he was going to call_. But his feet stepped harder on the accelerator nonetheless.

He reached a quiet neighbourhood, with a rows of modest apartment complexes.

Parking in front of the building he guessed to be where Junmyeon’s place was, he quickly got out and hurried, his worry increasing with each step.

“He’s alright, he’s alright, he’s alright,’ he kept chanting as he half-ran half walked up to the door and rang the bell. Each floor seemed to have only two apartments quite further apart. They were more spacious than he had anticipated, Jongin noted absentmindedly as he waited to be let in.

He heard a beep and was greeted by Sehun at the door. His friend’s face was grim. It was grimmer than his usual stoic look which only made Jongin’s heart hammer in his chest.

“What the fuck, dude? What happened?” he finally asked as he he hastily removed his shoes at the entrance.

“Just come in,” Sehun said and dragged him in further. Jongin didn’t even get a chance to see what the place was like before he was standing in the kitchen in front of a hunched Junmyeon seated at the counter top.

Before he could ask what was happening yet again Junmyeon raised his head to look at the newcomer. His eyes were red and so was his nose. His face was all blotchy and his were eyes were all teary. Fuck, he had been crying.

Jongin spun around to face his friend. “You need to tell me what the fuck is going on right fucking now, Oh Sehun,” he snapped, finally losing his patience.

“Is it Kyungsoo? Did something happen? Is he alright?” He questioned. “Fucking tell me!”

“Physically, he’s fine. Mentally? Well, it’s questionable,” Sehun finally answered, running his one hand through his dark hair.

“Sehun, I need more information than that,” Jongin retorted. Although not as scared as before, he was still worried. Soo was not around and at that moment the only thing that would calm him down fully was seeing his baby with his own eyes and confirming his well-being.

“It’s my fault,” he heard a raspy voice from behind him. Jongin turned around to face Junmyeon.

The man looked distressed, seemingly on the verge of another round of crying. But he still politely asked Jongin and Sehun to take a seat and even offered tea. Jongin declined while Sehun settled himself next to Junmyeon, wrapping an arm around the shorter man in comfort.

“It was really stupid. I was annoyed and I ended up saying things I didn’t mean and now Soo won’t even look at me,” Junmyeon’s words ended on a small sob. He pressed his palms to his eyes.

“You didn’t mean it, babe. Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Sehun tried to comfort his boyfriend.

Jongin just wanted to get up and look for Soo but he held himself back. He didn’t have enough information at hand to do anything _productive_. But he didn’t want o push Junmyeon because he already seemed in a somewhat fragile state. He decided to wait for Junmyeon to continue talking.

“I was being petty and jealous and blurted out something extremely hurtful, the one thing we all know Kyungie is very sensitive about,” Junmyeon finally shared after a long silence.

“Were you guys arguing?” Jongin prodded. He figured asking questions would bring him answers quicker.

“Not really, but sort of? It ended in one big fight.”

“Fight about what?” Jongin never thought he would be hearing about Junmyeon fighting with Soo. The cafe owner absolutely adored his younger brother. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon muttered something, his head hanging low but Jongin couldn’t catch it. He leaned in closer to hear.

“Pardon?”

“About you!” Junmyeon exclaimed in a huff, followed by sniffles.

Jongin stilled. Was he creating troubles for Soo? Had he somehow fucked up Soo’s relationship with his brother? But he was certain that after he and Junmyeon had the heart-to-heart, the other was slowly coming around. Did Junmyeon honestly detested him?

“Do you really dislike me so much?” Jongin asked in a quiet but unyielding tone. Sitting straighter, he braced himself. If Junmyeon answered yes, then they would be at an impasse because he was sure as fuck he was not going to give up Soo. He was too selfish to let go of something he held so precious.

“Because I’ll be honest, Junmyeon,” Jongin uttered in his most business-like tone, “I’m not so noble to let go of Soo.”

“And you don’t have to!” Junmyeon exclaimed vehemently, taking both Jongin and Sehun aback.

“Really, it was petty on my part,” Junmyeon continued to explain, “like so silly, its laughable.”

“We were just talking about his day, and with how smitten Kyungie is with you, our conversation invariably ended up on you,” he elaborated. “Or rather, Kyungsoo started on his long spiel about all things Kim Jongin—how you were so handsome, so kind, how you looked after him so well, how he always felt safe with you, how happy you made him, how he was sort of afraid you might find someone more on your level but you always made him feel on top of the world. Jongin hyung this, Jongin hyung that, and I got,” his voice becoming quiet, “insecure.”

Jongin’s insides became warm hearing Junmyeon narrate how the youngest among them spoke about him. He was glad he could be the source of Soo’s joy, and it was absolutely adorable that Soo talked about him that much. Guess their deep feelings just might be mutual. He really ought to not underestimate the younger’s feelings just because of their age difference, Jongin told himself.

But then Junmyeon’s last words came to the forefront. “What do you mean insecure?” he asked.

Junmyeon whispered, “It was always me,” and finally met his eyes. “It was always me Kyungsoo looked up to. I was the one he would come running to for the smallest scrapes to the biggest fears he ever had. It was my job to protect him, to make sure he’s happy, to not let anything bad happen.”

Junmyeon wiped his eyes, but Jongin could still see the tears falling. “When he came to our family permanently, he was so small and quiet. He was already 7, but looked like a 5 year old, he was so small. He would barely talk and would never oppose anything.”

“It took me the longest time to get close to him. But when I finally broke through, gosh it was so wonderful. The first time he smiled because of something I did, I swore I’d be the best big brother the world had ever known. Kyungie was the cutest child ever. And he followed me everywhere. My parents had been concerned we might not get along, but we were inseparable. It was only later that I found out _why_ Kyungie came to live with us.”

Junmyeon took a deep breath as he carried on, “Kyungsoo was a child his parents did not deserve. He was too good for them. Apparently he was an oops baby and neither were fit parents. All that time he was with them he was neglected and made to feel unwanted, which in turn made him so uncertain of everyone around.

I saw the full impact of it when he once accidentally broke a toy of mine and I got angry at him. I stormed away for a bit to play on my own but came to see him sobbing inconsolably. He kept screaming apologies and that he would never do it again and that he didn’t want to be sent away again.”

Jongin’s heart broke for a baby Soo. Looking at him, nobody could tell this is what he held within. Soo always had the brightest smiles to offer, only the kindest words to say.

“After that I promised to never make him feel that sense of fear and abandonment,” Junmyeon said. “The only reason he wasn’t made a Kim was because his father was the lowest piece of scum. He kept screwing around and coming over to make a ruckus, yelling that my parents had stolen his child or whatever, when he’d never before cared. We couldn’t get them to sign away their rights, but did manage to get it through their skull to not get near Kyungsoo again.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make him a Kim,” Jongin retorted without a thought.

There was a moment of silence as Junmyeon just stared at Jongin with wide eyes till he burst into small giggles.

“I’m counting on that, Kim Jongin,” he replied with a small smile. The tension in the room broke, only if marginally.

“How does this tie to me, though?” Jongin asked.

“I told him if he liked you so much he could just leave and be with you and I wouldn’t care, and that it wouldn’t matter cause it wasn’t like we were real brothers,” Junmyeon whispered

“Sehun swore and Jongin clenched his jaw. He couldn’t even imagine how badly it must have torn at Soo’s heart.

“You owe him a fucking apology, Junmyeon. And you’d better be fucking grovelling on your knees,” Jongin replied tightly.

“Knowing what you just told me, that was so fucking out of line, man.”

“I know that!” Junmyeon sobbed. “I do know that, and I instantly regretted the words, but it was too late.”

“I’m just so scared of losing him. I have always been his closest person, but it’s the other way around too, you know. He’s the closest one to me too.”

The three of them sat in silence with only Junmyeon’s sniffling and hiccups interrupting that.

“You need to understand that you’re not going to lose him,” Jongin finally said. “He’s not going anywhere,” Junmyeon nodded meekly as Jongin kept talking, “but you also need to know that I’ll be wherever he is.”

“At the end of the day, Junmyeon, no matter where mine and Kyungsoo’s relationship leads us, nothing can change the fact that you are brothers and you will always have him,” he told the other.

Junmyeon’s tears only fell faster and he turned his head into Sehun’s neck.

“What you said was shitty as fuck, know that. But I also know Kyungsoo would forgive you. He would forgive you for anything, he loves you that much. You have to listen to him talk about me? Well, guess what,” Jongin asked. “I’m always hearing about how great his ‘Myeonnie hyung’ is and all the supposedly amazing things you can do.”

“Junmyeon looked up and asked in a wobbly voice, “Really?” Jongin just nodded which made Junmyeon cry harder.

“Now, if you’re like this, I don’t want to imagine how Soo is. If we’re done, I’m going to go check up on him,” Jongin stated standing up.

Junmyeon told him where Soo’s room was and Jongin hurried there. It really was a surprisingly large apartment, Jongin thought as he made his way to Soo. Chances were Soo wouldn’t have even known Jongin was there in their home at that moment.

He lightly knocked on the door but didn’t hear anything. He turned the knob and it opened. He quickly entered and the place was a mess.

Things were scattered around, there was a duffle bag haphazardly packed, and Soo was curled up with his knees pulled to his chest on the floor by the bed. He could hear his baby sobbing gut-wrenching sobs and it pained Jongin to see him like that.

“Oh, baby,” he exclaimed with anguish. Soo’s head shot up only for his face to crumble and for him to sob even louder. Like a flash, he was burrowing right into Jongin, his thin arms squeezing Jongin around the waist as tightly as the younger could manage.

“Calm down, baby, shhhh,” Jongin tried to console him, but it made his crying only worse. Worried the younger might get a panic attack with how short of breath he seemed to be getting, he quickly pulled the smaller right into his arms, making Soo’s legs wrap around his waist.

With Soo now held up in his arms and his face buried into Jongin’s neck, where he could fel the tears falling, he carried them to Kyungsoo’s bed and sat them there.

He held the younger on his lap and finally nudged his face towards himself. The younger’s usually big eyes were puffy from all the crying. His eyelashes were wet with tears, and his face had turned absolutely red because of crying as well as being out of breath, Jongin was certain. It hurt him to see Soo like that.

“J—junmyeon hyung told me to lu—leave and that we—aren’t buh—brothers!” Kyungsoo hiccuped, his hands fisting into Jongin’s suit jacket.

“You know he didn’t mean that, baby,” Jongin said softly. Soo shook his head.

“B—but I’m not his real brother, hyu—hyung,” he sobbed. “I only cuh—came to live with them wuh—when I was s—seven!”

“I am n—nothing but a burden a—and a muh-mistake! Myeonnie hyung huh—hates me!”

Jongin held Soo tightly, almost enveloping the younger as he whispered into his ear that none of that was true. He realised the smaller was too distressed to listen to anything and all he could do was be with him and calm him down. He knew Soo’s body would eventually give in to the exhaustion from crying.

He kept running a hand up and down Soo’s back in hopes of quieting him, but Soo’s sobs did not seem to be subsiding. Jongin again tried to get the younger to look up, to maybe try and talk to him, but Soo’s hold only got tighter and he wouldn’t move his head away from where it was buried into Jongin’s neck.

With a quiet sigh, he let the younger be and continued holding him close in hopes the proximity would be of some comfort.

Gradually Soo’s crying came to a stop but his grip around him didn’t loosen up. “Baby, did you eat dinner?” Jongin decided not to tackle the immediate problem. But Soo only sniffled, not even seeming like he heard him.

“Have you had dinner, Soo?” he tried again. “Because, I for one, totally missed it as I was still at work. I was wondering if you hadn’t eaten too, we could eat together,” he said into Soo’s ink black hair.

Jongin was being such an asshole by using Soo’s kindness as a weakness, but he needed to do something to divert his attention, if only for enough time that Soo feels better.

Soo’s head jerked up, nearly hitting Jongin in his chin, his eyes wide with concern. “You didn’t eat dinner Jonginnie hyung?” Soo’s voice came out raspy due to all the crying, but the little pout made Jongin internally coo at the younger.

Jongin shook his head while Kyungsoo frowned cutely. Only then did Jongin noticed Soo’s appearance. The younger was dressed in dark blue fleece night wear with cute penguins and polar bears on it. He looked ready for a slumber party, it was fucking adorable.

Jongin give light kisses on Soo’s cheeks, making the younger wiggle in his lap and let out small laughs. Mission accomplished, Soo was distracted.

“I couldn’t. I was finishing up some files,” the older informed. Soo’s pout deepened and all Jongin wanted to do was kiss those plump lips.

“There will always be files waiting, hyung!” Soo whined. “Your health should come first.” Giving Soo’s nose a little boop, Jongin chuckled and said, “Are you the hyung now, is that how it is?”

Soo rested his head on Jongin’s shoulder, slowly tracing random patterns on his suit jacket.

“Let me go outside and see if we can go to the kitchen, okay?” he asked, holding Soo in attempts to move him to the side, but Kyungsoo quickly wrapped his arms around the older’s neck, taking Jongin completely by surprise.

“NO!”

“I won’t be gone long, only a minute, Soo,” Jongin tried to cajole him, but Soo refused to let him go. But knowing what he knew now, Jongin understood where the younger’s clinginess was coming from.

“Okay, baby. I’ll just message Sehun and check,” he said as he took out his cellphone and rapidly sent a text to his best friend with one hand.

“Sehun hyung is here too?” Soo enquired quietly. Jongin just hummed in response, continuing to run a hand up and down Soo’s back. They sat like that for a while till finally Soo looked up at him.

Jongin glanced down, waiting for the younger to say something, but he only stared. His eyelashes were still wet, and his face slightly flushed. But at least there weren’t any more fresh tears.

“Hyung,” Soo whispered and Jongin moved one one hand to slowly run his fingers across Soo’s soft cheeks.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Hyung,” he called again, just as softly.

“I’m right here, Soo,” he replied, just as softly. At his words, Soo’s lips wobbled and he could see his eyes watering. But Kyungsoo just gripped tightened his arms around his neck and raised his head to plant a lingering kiss on Jongin’s cheek.

“You’re the kindest, hyung,” his baby whispered and Jongin felt that in his soul. He wanted to tell Soo how wrong he was. Jongin was not nice. He was rude, he was arrogant, and sometimes he was down right cruel. But he could be good. Just for Soo.

Instead of replying, Jongin just kissed his forehead, letting Soo go back to snuggling.

“You didn’t tell me if you ate dinner, baby,” Jongin said.

“I wasn’t hungry,” was the reply he received. Jongin knew that was a lie. If it wasn’t for Soo’s inability to be deceiving, the fact that the smaller burrowed deeper and fisted his jacket at the back was a sure sign of his lie. But Jongin didn’t point it out.

He checked his phone. There was a text from Sehun.

_The coast is clear. Jun and I are in his room._

It was followed by another.

_I’m staying over. With the emotional evening we’ve had, I assume you are too. See you at breakfast. >_<_

Jongin hadn’t really thought about it, but Sehun was right. He was most definitely sticking around to ensure Soo was alright, and if that led to him having to stay over, it was fine. He would sleep on the fucking floor, but he wasn’t leaving Soo after having seen him so distraught.

“We can go to the kitchen, baby.” Jongin said, but rather than letting Soo stand, he just picked him, Soo’s legs automatically wrapping around his waist. The younger let out a surprised squeak, but held tight.

In the kitchen, he placed Soo on the counter, hitting a dead end. He sucked at cooking and he didn’t want to ask Kyungsoo to do it. He wondered if it was too late to order, when Soo grabbed his hand and pulled him, letting out a little giggle.

“You told me you don’t know how to cook, hyung!”

“yeah, well, I can still microwave something,” he replied.

Soo shook his head. “Why don’t I make us some ramyeon? It would be quick!”

Jongin choked at the words till he remembered that Soo might to know the implication.

“Ramyeon?” He asked as clarification. Soo only nodded, his big eyes looking right at him. With him seated on the kitchen counter, he was the same height as Jongin.

“I just need to boil water and put in a couple of packets and we’re done,” he said with a clap.

Fuck, his baby. He went from being a tease to an angel, without even knowing it.

Jongin just nodded, swallowing his laughter.

He sat down on one the chairs and watched Kyungsoo putter around, pulling utensils and the instant noodle packets from different parts of the kitchen.

He was really enjoying the scenery, to be honest. He could completely foresee the current domesticity being his future. Rather than freaking him out, it filled him with a sense of contentment.

Lost in his daydream, he only jolted back to reality when Soo placed two bowls on the table and took a seat.

“Dig in, hyung,” he said with a squishy smile and swirled his chopsticks in his own bowl.

Jongin bowed his head and gave a small thanks to the universe who gave him Soo and picked up his chopsticks.

*_*_*

With the bowls washed and kept away, they made their way to Soo’s room. Soo closed the door and turned back around as Jongin was heading to take a seat on the bed yet again.

“Oh, my room is too messy,” he muttered sheepishly. Jongin just laughed. He finally took a proper look around. The younger’s room was painted in a light shade of blue, his wall covered with posters of artists.

“Are you a fan of Byun Baekhyun?” Soo’s eyes widened and he blushed a bright red. He spluttered to give an explanation.

“ _Everyone_ is a fan of Byun Baekhyun, hyung!”

“Do I have competition? Do I need to be worried?” he teased.

“Of course not, there is no competition!” Soo replied instantly. “You win, hands down!”

Sometimes Soo was too honest for his own good, but Jongin loved how he never played games. He grinned at the younger. He would keep the knowledge that the million-seller solo singer was a good friend of his to himself for the moment, Jongin decided.

“But, his voice is really beautiful, I wish I could sing like that,” Soo admitted. “I especially love his live performances, he never falters!”

He babbled a bit more about the artist and even showed him his album collection. Jongin couldn’t wait to surprise him in the future.

“Oh,” Soo suddenly exclaimed. Jongin turned to look at him, but the younger was looking up at the clock in his room. “It’s after 1 am, hyung!”

Yeah,” was all Jongin said.

“You should just sleep here, it’s too late for you to drive now,” Soo told him with a little frown. There he went, acting like he was the older one, Jongin thought to himself. The younger was too fucking cute for words.

“Sleep here?”

“Yeah, we can both fit in my bed,” he said and he walked back to sit down next to the elder.

Jongin sighed, closing his eyes. He turned to face Soo. “Soo, you know that we are dating, right?”

“Well, of course,” Soo said, titling his head in confusion. “What’s that got to do with us sleeping?”

“I’m only a man, baby,” Jongin said, his voice rougher than before. “You shouldn’t be so defenseless as to just invite someone into bed like that.” He put a hand on Soo’s neck, waiting for the younger to process his words.

“Jongin counted in his head and it took Kyungsoo nearly thirty seconds to realise what his words meant. The younger’s eyes turned round, his cheeks flushing deeply.

“I—I didn’t mean it like that, hyung! It was for _just_ sleeping!”

“I know. But it’s up to me to protect you, remember? So I need to do that, from myself included,” he informed, running a hand up and down Soo’s nape.

“I—I’m not—I don’t even—I,” Soo scrambled for words, unable to meet Jongin’s eyes.

“I know, baby. And we won’t go there at all till you say it’s alright, but like I said, you can’t be too defenceless,” he muttered.

“Does this mean we can’t cuddle? Because I really like sleeping in your arms, you’re warm,” Soo admitted shyly, a small pout on his lips.

“Don’t give me that fucking face, Do Kyungsoo,” Jongin groaned, his head falling back in resignation.

“Fine, I give in. Not like I would have ever crossed any lines anyway,” Jongin mumbled, more to himself than to Soo. “You’re a dangerous, dangerous creature, you know that,” he mockingly glared at his little boyfriend, squishing his cheeks.

Soo only smiled back innocently.

“I don’t have any clothes in your size, hyung,” Soo said.

“I’ll ask Sehun,” Jongin said. Soo looked away. They both had had calm couple of hours, but the elephant in the room had still not been addressed.

“You ready to talk about things once I get changed,” Jongin asked softly.

“I guess,” Soo mumbled.

Getting up and planting a kiss on Soo’s forehead, Jongin left the room with a, “I’ll be back in five.”

Having gotten a basic understanding of the apartment, he realised the room further down the corridor must belong to Junmyeon.

He walked up and knocked lightly.

The door was pulled open and he was met with a mussed Sehun. “Why the fuck are you knocking at ungodly-o-clock, Jongin? Didn’t we agree to see each other at breakfast?”

Jongin didn’t bother stating that he never agreed on that, Sehun only assumed, even if it was rightfully so. “I need clothes to change into,” he said instead.

Sehun grunted but walked away to get him something. Jongin was hit with clothes in his face followed by the door slamming shut.

Shaking his head, Jongin headed back.

Finding the bathroom in the hallway, he quickly changed and washed his face. Then he made is way back to Kyungsoo’s room.

He found the younger already tucked in bed and holding his plushie, Jongsoo, close to his chest.

With the lights already shut and only a tiny night light illuminating the room, Jongin joined Soo in bed where Soo instantly cuddled closer. Soo wasn’t lying when he said he really liked snuggling with the him, Jongin realised.

Jongin turned sideways, but still having Soo wrapped in his arms, asked, “Let’s talk now?”

“Yeah, let’s talk now,” Soo mumbled.

Jongin squeezed his hand and waited for the younger to start speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I warned you. :p 
> 
> My sincere apologies for making both Junmyeon and Soo cry :( In my defence, I cried too, while writing the first half of this chapter. I made the second half fluffier, cause Kaisoo are love and I miss them <3 
> 
> I was going to divide this in two chapters and leave it on a cliff hanger, but I thought, let's not :p 
> 
> We also see Baek making an entrance!! :) <3 I still don't know how big or small a part he is going to play in the story, so stay tuned. :) If you have any suggestions, they would be appreciated too. ^_^
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. :) 
> 
> I look forward to reading your feedback to this. ^_^
> 
> Until next time,  
> Belle xx


	12. You'll Be In My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Soo and Myeonnie hyung sort things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> Lol, are you surprised by a quick new update? So am I! :p Seems like I was inspired enough to get another chapter out. :) 
> 
> Please enjoy. ^_^

Jongin didn’t prompt. He decided to let Kyungsoo begin on his own. They were lying in silence for quite a while before the younger spoke.

“If you remember, I had once mentioned I came to live with hyung and his parents when I was a child,” he whispered. But with the both enveloped in a blanket and lying so close to each other, Jongin could hear every word.

“I don’t remember too many things, but what I do remember is not all that nice, I guess,” Soo had Jongsoo clutched tightly in his arms and Jongin continued holding his hand, giving him silent support.

“I don’t think my birth parents ever wanted children, so of course, I wasn’t liked all that much. They weren’t very affectionate either and it took me a long while to accept hugs and kisses, and that they didn’t come with an expiry date.” His voice was getting shaky with every word and Jongin didn’t want to witness Soo crying again. He couldn’t bear it.

“Come here,” he whispered and pulled the younger right on top of him, his one hand on his back and the other in his hair, hoping to keep the younger calm.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath followed by a sigh which tickled Jongin but he didn’t move. If Soo needed pauses to collect himself, he did not mind, in the least.

“Myeonnie hyung was kind of scary in the beginning, but only because I didn’t have a lot of interaction with other kids, be it my age or older. But he really did his best to make me feel included,” Soo admitted.

“He was so patient and funny, and always let me play with all his toys.” Soo’s head was tucked under Jongin’s chin as the smaller ran a hand up and down Jongin’s chest.

“It took me forever to get used to Eomma, Appa, and hyung, because I was constantly worried it would be taken away from me.

“I had to spend a month in an orphanage before I could properly start living with Myeonnie hyung and his family, now my family,” Soo revealed. That had Jongin’s grip on Kyungsoo tightening. He didn’t know this. His heart ached.

“I assume it was due to problems with my parents. Even after growing older, I never asked for details. Eomma and Appa _are_ my parents for me,” Soo said.

“That’s why when hyung said that we aren’t real brothers, I felt scared and hurt.” Jongin could hear a hitch in Soo’s voice which had him leaving butterfly kisses on his head in hopes of helping Soo keep his composure.

“They’re my only family, I don’t want to leave them. And I know before this, I would always choose them over everything, but today I realised I didn’t want to give you up, hyung!

“I don’t want to choose! Why can’t I have my family and you, too?”

Kyungsoo was full-on sobbing yet again and Jongin’s anger with Junmyeon returned ten-fold. His thoughtlessness led to Soo being hurt and Jongin was certain it would be a while before his irritation with the other Kim faded.

“You don’t have to choose, baby. You never have to choose,” Jongin told him firmly.

He needed Kyungsoo to properly understand this. He sat himself up, pulling Soo along. Reaching over, he switched on the side table lamp and pulled Soo to face him. With Soo’s legs draped on one side, Jongin supported his back and nudged Soo’s chin to look up at him.

He never wanted to see the face of a teary-eyed Soo ever again if he could help it. But that at moment, he was met with that face for the third time that night, which was three times too many.

“Junmyeon was annoyed and he was thoughtless. But as much as I know of him, baby, I can tell you with a hundred and fifty percent certainty, he did not mean it.” Soo’s eyes still held apprehension.

“Trust me, baby, I wouldn’t lie to you. And try seeing from his end,” he encouraged the smaller. “He has been your big brother for so long. Of course he would be apprehensive of someone new coming and luring away his baby brother, especially someone whose intentions might not be all that innocent.”

“But you would never hurt me, hyung,” Soo stated with vehemence. Fuck, Soo’s absolute trust in him always astounded Jongin immensely.

“Not the kind of bad intentions I was referring to, but he was right to be cautious, Soo,” he told Kyungsoo.

“But just because I like you doesn’t mean I love Myeonnie hyung less,” Soo retorted.

“Of course, baby, and he knows it, really. There are a lot of types of likes and loves and they never have to quantified or justified.”

“Is this going to create more problems for you and him? I don’t want to be the cause of trouble for you both,” Soo mumbled, his voice wavering yet again.

Jongin had heard Kyungsoo referring to himself as a bother, a problem, a mistake, and a burden way too many times the past couple of weeks. He had to nip that in the bud immediately.

He lightly pulled Soo’s hair to get hi to meet his eyes. With Soo’s eyes suddenly widening, followed by him nervously swallowing, Jongin realised his stare might have been too intense, but only because he was serious about not having Soo continue with that ridiculous thought process.

“You have never been, are not, and will never be a burden, a problem, a bother, or a mistake, do you hear me, Do Kyungsoo? Not ever,” he enunciated each word, his voice hard and inflexible.

“You are always so caring and considerate of others. Not once have I heard you be rude to anyone in a malicious way. Your birth-parents were shit people who never deserved to have you. It was never your fault for how they treated you,” he said.

“Junmyeon loves you so much. If he could wrap you up in bubble wrap and keep you with him, he would. And I bet your Eomma and Appa love you very much, you brought them a whole new wave of happiness. Those two friends of yours, as well, must adore you, considering you have been good friends for years now. And do you know how much Sehun likes you too?”

Soo shook his head, otherwise frozen in Jongin’s arms.

“He finds you super cute and funny. And he doesn’t like people way younger than him at all. He finds them annoying. But you are an exception, not only because of how important you are to the man Sehun loves, but also just because of how wonderful you are, baby,” Jongin revealed to him.

“And I like you so, so, so much, you have no idea at all,” Jongin whispered, leaning to touch his forehead with Soo’s. He was met with a sniffle. Fuck, his baby was crying.

“I like you too, Jonginnie hyung,” Soo whispered back while trying to wipe his tears with his fleece paws.

“So do you believe me when I say you are in no ways trouble for anyone?”

Soo nodded slowly.

“And that if you ever start feeling and thinking the same, you would come to me so hyung can again tell you what the truth is?”

Soo nodded with slight more strength this time.

“And you will be able to speak to Junmyeon tomorrow so he can properly apologise to you?”

Soo nodded again, but this time he nuzzled into Jongin’s chest. Jongin sensed the evening’s drama had finally caught up to Soo. He was on the verge of falling asleep.

“Anything else on your mind you want to share before we sleep,” Jongin asked in a quiet tone.

Kyungsoo shook his head cutely. He looked so soft, Jongin just wanted to keep him with himself forever. _That’s the plan,_ he told himself, as he just held the younger.

It was after three in the morning as he sat with his back to the headboard, a dozing Soo in his arms, and Jongin realised he wouldn’t choose to be anywhere else at that moment.

“You really mess with my head, Do Kyungsoo,” he whispered to Soo who had his small head resting on Jongin’s shoulder, blissfully unaware.

“It seems too early, but I’m pretty sure I’m halfway in love with you already,” he confessed the one thing that had been on his mind for the past couple of days. “I’ll tell you one of these days, but today’s not that day.” He placed one last kiss on Soo’s forehead and another on his nose and tucked him in bed properly.

Switching off the lights and pulling the blankets up, he settled in and pulled Kyungsoo close to fall asleep comfortably.

*^*^*^*^

Jongin’s eyes snapped open as he heard a click of a door opening, his arms automatically tightening around the small person held in his arms. Adjusting to the dim lights, he turned to see Junmyeon standing a bit away from the bed.

“I came to wake Kyungie for school,” Junmyeon informed him in a hushed tone. He looked haggard, as if he hadn’t had any sleep. Yesterday’s pain was still evident on his face.

Jongin glanced at his phone to see it was just half-past six in the morning. Soo would have completed approximately three and half hours of sleep. He relayed the same to Junmyeon.

The smaller man ran a hand through his hair as he mumbled, “I guess it’s alright for him to miss a day, not like he skips school at all,” and turned to leave.

“Junmyeon,” Jongin called and Junmyeon paused at the door. “Just apologise and mean it. He’s already half-way forgiven you,” he offered as a consolation to the other.

Junmyeon nodded and closed the door.

He looked down to see Kyungsoo completely on top of him, his arms squeezing the life out of him . Jongin chuckled silently. He was just a cuddle-octopus. He lightly ran his fingers through Soo’s silky hair and closed his eyes to fall asleep a second time.

The next time he woke up he was greeted with big, dark, and wide eyes blinking up at him. Realising the person he was staring at was staring right at him startled the smaller who nearly fell sideways off Jongin’s body, but Jongin stilled him.

“Did I interrupt you gazing at me?” he teased the younger. Soo, who had already hidden himself by burying his face into Jongin’s chest, just whined. “Don’t stop, baby. You can watch all you want. After all, I’m yours,” Jongin stated, trying to get Soo to look at him.

Soo’s eyes sparkled with happiness, a wonderful change from all the tears of the day before. “I was just happy to wake up next to you, Jonginnie hyung,” Soo said, a small smile lighting up his sleepy face which was coloured with a faint blush.

Soo looked so beautiful that Jongin had an urge to take out his phone and click a picture in hopes of immortalising this moment. Not to appear a creep, he decided to store away the sight only in his memory. He was sure he would get more opportunities to sneak pictures of the younger.

Registering Soo’s words, though, had Jongin groaning. “You can’t say such stuff, baby. Then I really would steal you away, making all of Junmyeon’s nightmares come true.”

Soo giggled, his heart-shaped smile making an appearance. The day was already off to a wonderful start, Jongin decided.

“I missed school,” Soo confessed with a frown. He looked like he was admitting to a crime. Too fucking cute.

“I know. Junmyeon came to wake you up, but we decided to let you sleep,” Jongin said, ruffling the younger’s hair. Soo looked pretty even first thing in the morning and Jongin realised he was well and truly fucked because his boyfriend’s beauty was eternal.

He voiced the compliment.

“Don’t lie, hyung! I know my eyes are super puffy, espcially since I cried so much yesterday! And I haven’t even washed my face. My hair must also be all over the place,” Soo complained, trying to pat his hair down.

“No, I mean it. You look so pretty first thing in the morning. My future is blessed,” Jongin commented in a rough voice, causing Soo’s blush to get ten times worse. So much so, even his ears had turned red.

“Can I kiss you, baby?” Jongin was so tempted and he finally gave in to his desire and asked the younger for permission. He was desperate to put his lips on the other’s, but he didn’t want to make Soo uncomfortable.

Kyungsoo was quick to acquiesce with a nod.   
  


That was all that Jongin needed.

In the next instant he had Soo flipped over and and his lips met Soo’s softer, plushier ones. It felt like coming home. He started out modestly with gentle kisses. But it seemed like Kyungsoo had other ideas as he opened his mouth and licked his lips, asking for entrance. Done being benign, he pushed back, licking and nipping.

Soo let out little whimpers which had Jongin deepening the kiss even more. His one hand was gripping the younger’s hair while the other was travelling down his side, hitching Soo’s one leg on his own waist.

Soo’s own hands were clutching Jongin’s hair in desperation as more sounds escaped him. Jongin was revelling in making the smaller lose control with just kisses. Well, with _not-so-innocent_ kisses.

Jongin pulled away to let Soo catch his breath. But his lips trailed down his throat and his one hand suddenly travelled under Soo’s shirt, making the younger shiver.

“jonginnie,” Soo moaned, lost in the sensation of the older’s fingers caressing his bare skin.

“Right here, baby, not going anywhere,” Jongin murmured against Soo’s throat, lightly biting and sucking. He knew he was going to leave marks and his possessive side chuckled darkly in his head.

“Really like it when you do that,” Soo mumbled in a dazed voice.

“Like what?”

“You kissing everywhere, hyung,” Soo answered followed by a small whine, his little hands shifting to grip Jongin’s shirt.

“I love it too, baby.” Jongin ran his nose against Soo’s soft cheeks and claimed his lips again, taking the smaller by surprise.

They were still busy making out on Soo’s bed when they were interrupted with a loud knock. Soo pulled away in surprise but Jongin just mumbled a, “Ignore it,” and went back to kissing the other.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Jongin! Why do I always have to be the one to witness you guys sucking faces?” Kyungsoo pushed Jongin away in fright which had him toppling off the side of the bed with a loud thump.

“Hyung!”

“Fuck you, Oh Sehun,” Jongin groaned, pushing himself to sit up.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean for you to fall,” Soo exclaimed, his panicked face peeking from the blanket. His disheveled hair, wet and red lips, and blown eyes gave him such a ravished appearance. Jongin loved that he was the only one to ever make Soo look like that.

“Breakfast is ready,” Sehun said. “Come and have it while it’s hot.”

Jongin only grunted in response.

“Are you okay, hyung,” Soo enquired from right behind Jongin. He reached to touch him and held Soo’s face lightly, letting him wordlessly he was okay. His falling on the duffle bag he had spotted yesterday, Jongin finally asked what was nagging him.

“Were you packing a bag to leave, Soo?” he asked, is tone somber.

When Soo didn;t answer immediately, he turned to look at his boyfriend. He was nervously fidgeting with the blanket.

“Baby, tell me,” Jongin’s voice left no space for being ignored.

“Well, yesterday, I took Myeonnie hyung seriously and I was going to call Jongdae or Minnie hyung to let me stay with them,” he stated.

“Me? Were you not going to call me?” Jongin felt a little hurt he wasn’t the first person Soo wanted to go to for help, but he also knew Soo had known his friends for far longer than he knew Jongin.

“I didn’t want to trouble you with my problems, so I had thought I would tell you after I had sorted things,” Soo mumbled.

Jongin took a breath. “And we discussed yesterday that you are not to think like that, right?”

Soo nodded, his lips in a pout.

“You were the first person who crossed my mind to call, though,” Soo whispered. “But then I considered other options instead.”

“I know you trust your friends to help you out whenever you need, I’m just happy you thought of me too. I will always be here for you, baby,” Jongin told him. “And next time, for anything—be it big or small—I don’t want you to hesitate in reaching out to me. You are important to me, Soo,” Jongin said firmly.

“And I’m willing to tell you this a million times over if you are ever doubtful again,” Jongin caressed Soo’s cheeks. Kyungsoo nuzzled into Jongin’s palm.

“Now enough, let’s go and have breakfast.” Jongin gave Soo a peck on his lips and stood up, pulling the younger out of the blankets.

He checked his phone for messages as he waited for Soo to come back after finishing his morning routine. It was after 11, Jongin decided he might as well skip work. He might go in in the second half, depending on how their breakfast went.

“Here is a spare tooth brush, hyung,” Soo handed him a blue brush as he started making his bed. Kyungsoo was still in his pyajamas, Jongin noted.

When he came back from the washroom, Kyungsoo had moved onto tidying up the rest of his room. He sensed a nervous energy from the younger. Maybe he was hesitant to face Junmyeon after what happened, Jongin thought.

“Ready to go, baby?” Jongin asked from the door.

Soo looked back, his body tensed. Jongin was right on his guess. “It will be fine, baby.”

Soo grabbed Jongin’s left arm with both his hands as they walked to the kitchen. Jongin finally noticed all the things he had missed to when he had arrived the previous night. The walls of the hallway were lined with pictures of Kyungsoo and Junmyeon at different stages of their lives. It was very homely.

Sehun was already seated at the kitchen counter, busy scrolling on his phone. Junmyeon’s back was turned to them as he was busy making breakfast. Soo also stopped a few feet away from the counter, his grip on Jongin’s arm tightening.

Jongin just squeezed the younger’s waist in encouragement.

“Good morning,” Soo greeted, his voice low. But Junmyeon’s head whipped around.

The two brothers stared at each other for a few seconds until they both spoke at the same time.

“I don’t want to leave you, Myeonnie hyung!”

“I am sorry for what I said, Kyungie.”

Kyungsoo burst into tears and Junmyeon rushed from behind the counter. “I am sorry, so sorry, I didn’t mean it at all. You know I would never, Kyungie!” Junmyeon kept repeating his apologies as he hugged the smallest. Kyungsoo returned the hug just as fiercely, his face hidden in Junmyeon’s neck.

Jongin could see Soo’s shoulders shaking. But that moment was not his to interrupt so he made his way to Sehun as the Junmyeon and Soo whispered amongst themselves.

“Glad things are sorted,” Sehun muttered.

Jongin nodded, his eyes not leaving Soo. Junmyeon was wiping Soo’s face, squishing his cheeks while Soo’s tears had stopped.

“Too much for you to handle?” Sehun asked, one eyebrow raised in a question.

“Nope, not at all,” Jongin returned.

Sehun hummed.

“I made your favourite western breakfast,” Jongin heard Junmyeon say as he felt Soo get settled next to him.

“Waffles?” Soo’s excitement was evident in his voice.

Soo danced in his seat when Junmyeon confirmed it. “Yay, I love waffles!”

Jongin melted at the sight. His baby wore his heart on his sleeve. “And sausages too?”

Junmyeon yelled a yes and Soo gave Sehun and Jongin a wide smile. “Yay,” he cheered again.

With the day before’s mess finally put behind them, they all sat and ate a waffles and sausages with a side of toast with jam or butter. Sehun and Jongin were served with whole sausages while Soo got his cut into tiny octopuses.

“I’m not a baby, Myeonnie hyung,” Soo whined when he saw them on his plate, but the way his eyes lit up in glee screamed otherwise.

Junmyeon only ruffled Soo’s hair.

Since you missed school, what do you want to do the rest of the day?” Junmyeon asked as he poured himself a mug of coffee.

“Can we watch Prince of Tennis?” Soo asked, his mouth stuffed like a hamster. There was syrup on one corner of his lips and Jongin wiped it off with his finger. “Finish you bite first, baby,” Jongin chuckled.

Kyungsoo chewed faster. “Prince of Tennis, Myeonnie hyung, please?” Soo begged after swallowing.

The resigned purse of Junmyeon’s lips told Jongin the request was not one he had not heard before.

“Fine,” he agreed. Kyungsoo clapped in glee and went back to eating his breakfast with vigour. “And in sleepover style!” Soo added.

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, I know.”

Junmyeon cleared his throat which had Jongin’s eyes shifting from watching Soo enjoy his food to the other Kim.

“Do you guys want to join us?”

Sehun raised an eyebrow. “You sure we won’t be interrupting?”

“NO WAYS!” Soo answered excitedly. “We could all watch together, it would be so much fun!”

Jongin could see Sehun and Junmyeon communicating silently, so he left them at that. He had no complaints in spending more time with his boyfriend.

“But Jonginnie hyung! What about work?” Soo suddenly asked worriedly.

“Turning back to Soo he replied, “I am taking today off, baby.” Soo still looked worried. Jongin rubbed his back lightly. “I was anyways going to take leave today after the busy two weeks we had had,” he explained. Sehun stared at him knowing Jongin was bullshitting. They had three important meetings lined up in the second half. He could feel Sehun judging him but Jongin decided to ignore his best friend.

What Soo did not know would not hurt him. And he was the boss for fuck’s sake. He could take the day off to watch anime with his boyfriend if he so wanted.

Soo gave Jongin his signature squishy smile.

“What about you, Sehun hyung?” Soo asked.

“Well, you heard the boss. There is nothing important so we can chill here,” Sehun replied.

Junmyeon smiled and gave Sehun a kiss on his cheek.

With the table all cleared, they all made their way to the living room. Sehun made himself comfortable on the couch when Soo exclaimed, “No, hyung! Not like that. We are supposed to watch in a sleepover style!”

“What the fuck is a sleepover style?” Sehun asked with confusion.

“Yah, mind your language in front of Kyungie, Oh Sehun,” Junmyeon scolded as he appeared with blanket and pillows in his arms.

“He must be hearing worst shit in school, Jun,” Sehun rolled his eyes.

Kyungsoo giggled, confirming Sehun’s statement. It was Junmyeon’s turn to roll his eyes.

As Junmyeon got busy rolling out layers of blankets and propping up pillows with Soo helping him, the youngest said, “This is sleepover style, Sehun hyung! We lay out quilts and blankets and add soft toys too, to make it a soft place to lay down in. And since it’s usually a marathon, we only end up eating junk food, similar to how we do at sleepovers.”

That made sense. And sounded kind of fun too, Jongin thought.

“Sounds nice,” Sehun muttered. But he could hear the interest in his best friend’s voice.

“I’m going to go bring Jongsoo!” Soo exclaimed and dashed off.

“Jongsoo?” Sehun looked at Jongin.

“Fuck off,” he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have ittt! 
> 
> Kisses, fluff, drama, minor water works, waffles, and an anime marathon to follow. :) Everything is (kind of) right in Soo's world again. <3 
> 
> Anyways, please like and comment, let me know your thoughts. ^_^ 
> 
> Until next time,   
> Belle xx


	13. All I Want Is You, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaisoo and Seho have a wonderful evening <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaahhhhh, I was desperate to have this update out before Nini's solo release, and I'm so glad I managed to make it happen!!!! <3 <3 
> 
> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> I hope you are doing well. :) 
> 
> I wrote a little something yet again. :p Lol, I think I'm surprising myself too with somewhat regular updates, but let's see how long I keep this up. :p 
> 
> But onto more important things!! NINI'S SOLO ALBUM! It will be released in less than 24 hours and I am so EXCITED!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 
> 
> His mini movie was so beautiful and it only made my anticipation worse!!!! <3 Even from the minimal amount that we could hear of his songs, there isn't a single one that will be on my 'skip' list. Not. A. Single. One. <3 
> 
> Nini has single-handedly saved my favourite month and made it wonderful , even in the midst of a pandemic. <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 ^_^ <3 
> 
> And well, in line with this, I have the following chapter for you guys :) Let me know if you guys can spot what I've tried to sort of blend into my chapter? Hehehe <3 
> 
> Have fun reading! <3 
> 
> WARNING: FLUFF, FLUFF, and more FLUFF :p <3 <3
> 
> I literally only wrote this to have something to update with before Nini's solo album release. :p <3

“Those kids from the other school are so fucking annoying, just lose already,” Sehun heckled, yelling at the screen.

They were all sprawled on the floor and well into the series. They had stuffed themselves with candy, chips, and some sandwiches Junmyeon had made. Soo was cuddled right up with Jongin, just like the night before.

Junmyeon was sleeping with his head resting on Sehun’s shoulder, both of them snuggled under one blanket. Jongin figured Junmyeon must not have been able to sleep all that well the night before, what with being worried about having hurt Soo.

“Just keep watching, Sehun hyung. More fun stuff is yet to happen,” Soo replied and giggled.

Jongin was never heavily involved in watching television. Most of his teenage days were spent focusing on dancing and reading. But sitting there with Soo, it did not seem all that bad.

He was enjoying the show, even though he found watching his boyfriend’s expressions even more entertaining.

He had already witnessed the younger sniffling during one of the more _supposedly_ emotional scenes, but Jumyeon brushed it off before Jongin could get more concerned.

“Baby, it’s a show, one that you have watched before, too,” Jongin had chuckled incredulously as he had wiped the tears off Soo’s face.

But the younger was pouting. “But that was such an intense and heartfelt moment, hyung,” he had whined. Jongin had only nodded, humouring his boyfriend.

His baby was emotional, that was a fact. Soo was precious and kind, with a sweetness beyond comparison. The fact that he held those qualities even after all that happened to him really made Jongin feel humbled.

He had been wrong about Soo being fragile. On the contrary, he was far stronger than most people he knew. But his heart and soul were gentle. Kyungsoo’s profound gentleness was something Jongin vowed to protect. He didn’t want the smaller to be taken advantage of. Not then, not ever. But even with all that goodness, Soo held within him so much uncertainty and doubt, something Jongin hoped to help the younger let go of with time.

Jongin’s arms had tightened around Soo, which had the younger glancing up in question. Jongin had only shaken his head and, kissing away the mini pout on Soo’s lips.

It was a relaxing day. After Junmyeon had woken up from his nap, they had ordered pizza for dinner—with extra cheese for Soo at his demand of ‘many cheese, many cheese’—and eaten that while watching a couple more episodes of Prince of Tennis at Soo’s request. Not a single person in the room could have refused those eyes, so all three older men—Jongin, Junmyeon, and Sehun— had sat through more of the anime. His inability to say no to the younger might be a problem as Jongin had the highest hopes of seeing this last forever.

He had mentally shrugged. Spoiling his boyfriend was something Jongin absolutely loved. So, if sitting through shows was enough to make Kyungsoo smile brightly, who was Jongin to refuse?

Both Sehun and Jongin had left to head home without worry clouding their minds. Soo and Junmyeon were back to their normal as the day had progressed and Jongin was thankful.

“Fuck, I’m glad things didn’t become worse,” Sehun muttered as both of them walked out of the building. Jongin nodded in agreement.

“I wasn’t sure how you would take it, if I’m being honest,” Sehun admitted. Jongin had donned on his suit and winter coat from the previous day. With Christmas arriving in a few weeks, the weather was getting colder.

Jongin whipped his head. “What do you mean?”

“I just thought this might be too much drama for you, man.”

He gave Sehun an impassive look. “Are you doubting my feelings for Kyungsoo?”

Sehun shook his head. “Not after today, I’m not.”

“There was a small part of me yesterday,” Sehun continued, “that thought this might be too much for you to handle, that Kyungsoo is indeed much too younger and you would get frustrated, but not anymore.”

Jongin nodded slowly. Sure, their age difference did warrant doubt, but Jongin knew it did not make too much difference to him.

“Even though it’s only been a few months, I know where I see it heading,” Jongin said quietly.

“Yeah?” Sehun questioned.

“Uh huh,” Jongin replied. “I’m pretty certain he’s my ride or die.”

Sehun was silent as they reached Jongin’s car. “That’s a long fucking time,” was all Sehun said.

_More like forever_ , Jongin thought, but he didn’t bother replying. He knew Sehun knew what those words meant. He nor Sehun had ever used that for any previous relationships they had been in.

“Fuck,” Sehun swore, looking up at the sky. “Atleast the kid is not too annoying.”

Jongin chuckled and shoved him aside. “See you in office tomorrow,” he said as he unlocked his door.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The next evening found Jongin and Sehun arriving at the cafe later than normal. It was closing time, but Sehun had told Jongin that Junmyeon had suggested that both executives join the other two for a simple dinner at the cafe.

When Sehun had come to his office to inform him of the same Jongin had only raised one eyebrow. He guessed Junmyeon was losing no time in showing Kyungsoo how fine he was with Jongin. Jongin agreed without any protest.

“...Got me feeling like pop rocks, strawberry, bubble gum...,” Jongin recognised Bakehyun’s recent release. It took him a moment to realise it wasn’t playing loudly on the speakers, rather it was his boyfriend singing the song and shaking along to it. Junmyeon was also enjoying the live performance of the youngest while simultaneously setting simple takeout on one of the tables.

There were no customers, the closed sign had been put up atleast half an hour prior.

“You didn’t tell me you could sing this fucking well, Do Kyungsoo,” Jongin exclaimed. He wasn’t lying. When he had heard Junmyeon complimenting Kyungsoo’s singing, he had assumed the younger ‘s ability to be great, but never thought it would be at a level to challenge even professionals.

It seemed like Soo had a natural gift.

“Hyung!” Soo stopped singing and dashed over to give a quick hug to the elder. But Jongin didn’t release his arms from around Soo’s waist, keeping him caged in.

“How come I didn’t know how beautiful your voice is,” Jongin complained.

“It’s only okay, I’m still learning,” Soo muttered, his fingers playing with Jongin’s tie.

“Baby, when I walked in, it took me a moment to realise it wasn’t the actual song playing, but someone singing it,” he told the younger.

Soo perked up. “Really?”

“Mmmh,” Jongin gave the smaller a quick peck. “Really.”

Soo gave him a squishy smile.

“You just made his whole week,” Junmyeon said from behind Soo.

Jongin looked up to see Junmyeon and Sehun already seated at the table, with Sehun having pulled the cafe owner snuggly to himself.

Soo and Jongin also grabbed their seats. “He’s such a huge Byun Baekhyun fan, you have no idea!”

Recalling that one shelf in Soo’s room full of Baekhyun albums, Jongin had a _slight_ idea, he was certain.

“Better watch out, Jongin, you might have competition,” Sehun teased.

“I only admire him!” Kyungsoo whined while Jongin retorted,“There is no competition.”

“I mean, he is handsome, charming, talented,” Junmyeon listed.

“Yeah, everything, you’re not,” Sehun added. Junmyeon snorted but still smacked a smirking Sehun.

“No ways!”Soo exclaimed. Jongin hid his laugh behind his hand. He could always count on his baby to come to his defence. “Jonginnie hyung is way more handsome, and charming, and talented!”

“Really, baby?” Jongin was only playing, but Kyungsoo nodded dutifully.

“Of course, hyung! I think you have the prettiest smile, and your eyes are so captivating but at the same time so powerful that I can’t seem to continue looking. You always look super handsome in your suits and your hair is never out of place. You’re kind, caring, and funny. You are very intelligent and you’re good at everything, so I’m sure if you try singing you will be excellent at that too!”

Soo was shy so Jongin was really surprised to hear such a speech from the younger, while at the same time completely caught off guard by how Soo saw him.

He knew he was relatively handsome. He also knew he had the brains to get work done, him being the soon-to-be CEO of a multi-million company helped established that fact. But hearing those words from Kyungsoo’s mouth made Jongin feel immensely warm on the inside, maybe even slightly embarrassed.

“I’m glad you think so,” Jongin whispered.

“Right in front of my fucking salad? Really?” Sehun grumbled.

“Your fault, you started it,” Jongin shrugged. And not like Sehun would ever be eating an actual salad, anyway. The man was as good as allergic to vegetables.

“How was I to know you have a knight in shining armour around to protect you?”

“I think it’s sweet,” Junmyeon said, giggling. Jongin looked at the other Kim to realise he wasn’t lying. There wasn’t even a hint of the previous annoyance that Jongin used to see on Junmyeon’s face anytime Soo focused too much on Jongin.

The event of two nights ago had finally gotten rid of that tension in Junmyeon, Jongin assumed.

At one point, their discussion landed on some show Junmyeon was really into.

“Myeonnie hyung thinks the actor is super handsome, he totally sighed a million times every time he came on screen last week,” Soo snitched. Sehun gave Junmyeon a ‘Oh, really?’ look which was no different from his usually pinched expression.

“I just like the storyline!” It was Junmyeon’s turn to be defensive. But his blushing cheeks gave away his lie.

“What’s the show?” When Kyungsoo stated the title, Sehun only scoffed. Jongin wasn’t familiar so he had zero thoughts on it.

“It’s a cliche storyline, I mean, for godsake, the dude loses his memory for no reason whatsoever near the end. What a stupid excuse to extend the number of episodes.”

Sehun and Junmyeon started bickering over the show while Soo leaned into Jongin, looking up at him questioningly.

“Hyung, what would you do if you also had an accident and forgot me?” Soo had a pout so pronounced that all Jongin wanted to do was lean in and kiss the younger. He resisted, though. Sehun had already thrown a fit and there hadn’t even been any skinship involved.

“If I get amnesia and forget you?” Jongin asked.

Soo nodded.

“Well, I like to think your smile is so beautiful and unforgettable, that one look at it again, I’ll recall straight away who you are,” Jongin teased.

“I would see you and your pretty heart-shaped smile, approach you like the confident man I am and be like, “Hello, stranger! Even though we don’t know one another, there is something so familiar about you that I know we are meant to be.”

Soo scrunched his nose but giggled.

“However, if I do get amnesia, I would much rather if I can’t remember anything before you came into my life,” Jongin said alluringly. He was really laying it on thick, but he was enjoying flirting with his boyfriend. He found it absolutely adorable how Soo turned shy at merely his words.

“Excuse fucking you!” Sehun exclaimed. Jongin turned to see Sehun looking offended.

“You would forget me? I am a delight to know! It’s a pity you fail to see my value,” Sehun sniffed.

Kyungsoo giggled even more while Junmyeon just rolled his eyes. “You’re such a _child_ , Oh Sehun,” he shook his head.

Jongin really enjoyed the evening. Even tired from an entire day’s work at the office, just sitting casually and chatting about nonsensical stuff with his baby sat next to him almost rid him of all his day’s tension.

Seeing Sehun and Junmyeon having a muted conversation of their own, Jongin leaned closer to Soo, his one hand slowly caressing the back of Soo’s neck. “Things good with you and Junmyeon, baby?” he enquired.

Soo squeezed Jongin’s other hand reassuringly while nodding his head. “It’s all good, hyung,” he admitted with a soft smile.

Jongin hummed, pleased to know that.

“Babe, I’ll drive you guys home,” Jongin heard Sehun state as Junmyeon got up to clear the plates. Soo stood up to help his brother too, while Jongin looked at Sehun quizzically.

“Junmyeon had his car sent to the shop today. So when he made that request, he offered dinner as compensation. But then he decided to have me ask you as well because he still feels bad about what he said,” Sehun muttered.

Jongin nodded. While it was sweet Junmyeon was putting in so much effort, he really didn’t have to. Jongin understood the former’s feelings in regards to himself well enough and wasn’t taking it all that personally.

“He knows he doesn’t have to try so hard, right? I’m fine as long as Soo is good,” he said.

“He might know, but still just let him. He won’t feel better till he thinks he’s made it up to you in some form or the other,” Sehun responded.

Jongin frowned but let it be. He knew people handled things in their own ways.

“I’ll bring Soo back, you can take Junmyeon home,” Jongin stated as his eyes wandered to see Soo making his way back from the kitchen.

“Just because you’re rich doesn’t give you the right to kill the earth, you know,” Sehun replied sarcastically.

“If I get to spend an additional half an hour with my boyfriend, I sure as fuck will take it,” Jongin whispered with gritted teeth.

He ignored Sehun’s hushed, “Whipped,” and got up to meet Soo halfway.

“I’ll drop you home, baby. Sehun will bring Junmyeon with him,” Jongin informed the younger who frowned in confusion.

“But you don’t have to, hyung! Sehun hyung was taking us home anyways.” If Soo wasn’t adorable and innocent as fuck, Jongin would have cried at that rejection. But Kyungsoo was none the wiser as to how his words could be interpreted.

That didn’t stop Sehun from laughing like a hyena, though. Jongin’s hand tingled with a sudden urge to punch Sehun yet again.

“Kyungie,” Junmyeon, who had also returned by then, sighed in exasperation. “Jongin wants to bring you home to spend whatever extra time he can with you.”

Soo’s eyes widened in comprehension and all of them watched as a sweet smile blossomed on his face. “Oh, yay! I would love that,” he confessed. Jongin returned that smile with a beatific one of his own.

They waited as Junmeyon finished one last round of checking things and switched off the lights. “We need to take out your big woollen coat, Kyungie, I don’t think this one is enough these days,” Junmyeon fussed as Kyungsoo buttoned up a black coat.

On a whim, Jongin wrapped his own dark brown overcoat around Soo, engulfing his small body. The coat was fucking huge on him. He looked absolutely fluffy buried under layers like that.

“Warm enough? Jongin only closed the coat tighter around Soo, ensuring that it would not fall off.

Soo nodded but asked with concern brimming in his eyes, “But what about you? You will feel cold, hyung!”

Jongin pressed a finger to Soo’s lips to hush his protests. “Don’t worry about me.”

They all exited the establishment together and walked to Jongin and Sehun’s office building.

Kyungsoo and Jongin were walking ahead of the other pair. Kyungsoo had his one arm entwined with Jongin’s as the younger talked about school.

“Did you miss too much when you took a day off, baby?”

“Ani, nothing major. But we have a show coming up, so the audition dates came out. Even though the deadline for signing up is in a week, Jongdae did it for me,” Soo giggled.

Jongin smiled.

“Did you tell them about me yet?” Jongin felt Soo’s fingers squeeze is arm.

“Um,” the younger stuttered. “I haven’t yet.”

Jongin hummed.

“Not because I don’t want to, Jonginnie hyung!” Soo yelled, practically coming to a stop.

Fuck, his baby just never could stop being cute, Jongin thought to himself.

“It’s no rush, Soo. You know your friends better, you can tell them whenever,” Jongin reassured.

“Okay,” Soo replied, calmer than before.

“I’ll tell them before the show, for sure!”

“Whatever you wish, baby,” Jongin smiled.

That was another thing. With Kyungsoo in is life, Jongin had been smiling so much more. It wasn’t like before his life had been horrible. But maybe it had become monotonous and dull, and after meeting Soo, he was suddenly able to look at the happiness evident in his life.

“Wh—what about you, hyung?” Soo asked, looking up at him. They were waiting at the second crossing before his building.

“Did I tell my friends?” Jongin asked. Soo nodded.

“Of course. Sehun can’t keep his mouth shut, he likes teasing me. After a while, the others got curious too and I told them.”

“And they’re okay with it? You dating, well, me?” Soo asked, biting his lips in worry.

“They have no reason to not be okay with you, baby,” Jongin said, poking Soo’s one mochi cheek softly. “But I haven’t told them details—your name, how we met and such because they are all nosy assholes.”

Soo smiled widely. “I’m sure they’re all lovely,” he said as they crossed the road. Jongin shook his head. Soo was too nice. Jongin was apprehensive of the day he had to introduce his boyfriend to his friends. His friends would never leave the younger alone, they would be just so smitten.

They all entered the building parking and made their way to separate cars. “I’ll see you at home, Kyungie,” Junmyeon said as he walked away with Sehun with a small wave.

“This way, Soo,” Jongin pulled the younger towards his own car. Then, all seated and buckled in, they made their way to Soo’s house.

*^*^*^*

Jongin parked on the side and cut off the engine. En route, Soo talked about his excitement and nervousness for his upcoming audition for his school show. Jongin, only with having had a tiny glimpse of Soo’s singing, already knew his boyfriend would have everyone else beat. He told Soo exactly that which had the smaller turning red in embarrassment, but Jongin could see a smile on Soo’s face from the corner of his eye.

“This was such a nice evening, hyung. I wasn’t even expecting to see you today,” Soo admitted. “I don’t feel like getting out because I know that then I’ll have to go up home, and then the day would end,” he laughed.

“I wish I could take you home with me, baby,” Jongin confessed his own want. Kyungsoo choked, his eyes going wide in shock. Jongin leaned in, his palm going to cup Soo’s cheek. “But there is still time for that to happen.” Kyungsoo leaned into that had, his eyes closing.

Jongin’s phone buzzed. He glanced down to see a message from Sehun.

_'Dropped Jun. Since we didn’t see Kyungie, I assume you’re driving annoyingly slow to get as much as time with Kyungie as possible. Loser.'_

Annoying brat.

Jongin just shook his head and sighed. “I’ll walk you to the building, baby,” Jongin said as he got out and walked around to open Soo’s door.

It was chilly so he was glad he had given his coat to the smaller. Soo closed the door but instead of moving, he just leaned against the car and looked up at Jongin. The night has become even colder but they both stood standing.

Jongin couldn’t hold back.

“I’m going to kiss you, baby,” Jongin murmured, pulling Kyungsoo even closer. Their faces were barely a few centimetres apart but they could still see their breaths coming out in fogs.

“Why so suddenly?” Soo asked, but his hands twined around the elder’s neck.

“Do I need a reason?” Jongin’s lips brushed against Soo’s. Jongin felt the younger shake his head than see it as he had already closed his eyes. It was sloppy and greedy, their kiss. Jongin could only be glad the street was empty at that time of night.

He had Kyungsoo pinned against his car, the younger’s hands eagerly running through Jongin’s hair while his own gripped the younger’s waist. They were lost in their own world, their lips moving together passionately. Heavy breathing and little whines enveloped them. Jongin didn’t want to pull away from Soo.

“I want nothing on me but you, baby,” Jongin whispered raggedly. He hoped the younger didn’t hear that. He feared the implications to his words might just frighten him. ‘Not yet, but one day,’ he told himself. He wasn’t going to rush Kyungsoo, not ever. But everytime he held the smaller in any capacity, his desire was set ablaze.

Jongin didn’t wait for a response, even if Soo had heard his candid words. His tongue ran across Soo’s lips, begging for entrance once more. Kyungsoo complied. Jongin had never enjoyed kissing before as much as he did with Soo. Given the chance, he could spend forever kissing his boyfriend.

“Fuck,” Jongin breathed as he pulled away. “You need to go head on up before I decide to keep kissing you right here.”

“But we would both freeze, hyung,” Soo muttered, still in a daze from their heavy make-out.

Dropping his head on Soo’s shoulder, he burst out lauging. Fuck, his baby. Always the fucking cutest.

Soo’s fingers were once again running through Jongin’s hair as they stood wrapped up in each other’s arms, but this time, they were much softer than when Kyungsoo was gripping them in the throes of desire.

“I love it when you do that,” Jongin admitted. He still didn’t want to let Soo go, even though it was late and it was high time Soo headed up to sleep. “You make me feel so...,” he tried to come up with something that explained his feelings well enough but with Kyungsoo, he always felt way too much all at the same time. He couldn’t put his thoughts into words at that point, so he let it be. Soo’s fingers were magic.

“My hand in your hair?” Soo asked.

“Mmmh,” he hummed. “It feels like heaven.”

Kyungsoo giggled.

Finally lifting his head, “Jongin gave one last peck on Soo’s lips as he pulled him towards the entrance of his building.

“Sleep well, baby. Dream of me,” Jongin told him as they stood outside the building. 

Kungsoo blushed bright red. He was already flushed from their kissing, but Jongin loved seeing how easily his words could make Soo’s cheeks colour.

Soo nodded shyly and dashed into the building. Jongin stood staring till he saw Soo disappear from his sight and into the elevator, and only then made his way back to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you guys able to identify what I had tried to camouflage? :p 
> 
> If you found Nini's solo track names, then congratulations!!! You got it right! <3 <3 And if you found some of the lines as well, then double points! <3 :p ^_^
> 
> If not, well, you can try reading the chapter again to see if you find them this time around. ;) 
> 
> Aaaaaaahhh, I really cannot wait for this album! I even pre-ordered it, making me even more excited. I can't be prouder that Nini's solo album would be my first ever physical kpop album <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Are you guys as excited as I am for Nini's solo? Let me know in the comments, along with your thoughts on this chapter. <3 <3 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Belle xx


	14. Tell Me, Merry Merry Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cutely drunk Soo, and a warm Christmas for Kaisoo and Seho. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!! I hope you're doing well. 
> 
> Wishing you and your loved ones a very Merry Christmas! <3 I hope this season bring you good health, love, and warmth. <3 <3 
> 
> This past month has been so amazing, with so much Nini content!!! He's done immensely well with his solo and all his performances have been otherworldly!!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 I've had his album on repeat for forever now, I swear!! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> He himself is so happy, he's worked so hard! <3 <3 ^_^ 
> 
> Anyways, I'll stop my fangirling here :p I wrote this chapter a while back, I hope you enjoy this with the spirit of this winter season. <3 ^_^ 
> 
> This is longer than anticipated since the beginning was supposed to be a separate filler chapter, but I decided to just post it all together :p 
> 
> But anyways, please enjoy! <3

Jongin sighed as he sat across from his box of take out, the TV playing a show he had long lost interest in. It was Friday night and he had nothing planned.

Sehun and Junmyeon were away for a weekend getaway a week before Christmas while he was spending it counting the hours till he could see his boyfriend. One who had been kidnapped by his best friends to spend quality time with.

“Jongin hyung, I am so sorry to change plans,” Soo had apologised on the phone a a couple of days back. “But Jongdae and Minnie hyung really want to spend Friday night like we used to. Is it okay if I see you Saturday morning instead?”

Sehun had already informed him about his plans to whisk Junmyeon away for a weekend, and Jongin was itching to ask whether Soo would be staying alone as he and Junmyeon lived together away from their parents.

Not for any nefarious purposes. Rather, he felt worried at the thought of Soo all alone. Was Soo alright living at the apartment all by himself? What if someone followed him and hurt him? Were there any creepy neighbours Soo needed to be cautious about? All kinds of thoughts swam in Jongin’s concerned mind.

He had really wanted to object and remind Soo he had made plans with Jongin much before his friends had asked him. But he couldn’t let his inner five-year-old win. He was an adult, for fuck’s sake. He could deal with waiting to spend time with his boyfriend.

“Of course I don’t mind, Soo. You don’t have to worry. This way, we can spend all day Saturday and then I can drop you home. How does that sound?”

“It sounds awesome, hyung!” Jongin could hear the smile from across the phone and that had helped brighten his mood. “You’re the best! Thank you very much!”

Jongin had felt a surge of pride for being the one to make Soo that happy. And if that entailed a change of plans, well, Jongin would be willing to let Soo change plans a million times over.

That found him pouting at his food as he stared at his silent phone. He considered calling it a night, but as he glanced the clock on his phone, it showed the time as 9:45 pm. Not late enough, Jongin grumbled as he packed his half eaten food box to put back in his fridge.

He had just grabbed another bottle of beer and was heading to the couch when his phone started ringing. Walking back, he observed the call to be from Soo. His boyfriend shooting him his signature heart-shaped smile with ruffled hair stared back at him.

“Hey, baby. How is your evening going?”   
  
“Um, annyeonghaseyo! Am I talking to Jongin-sshi?” Jongin froze.

“Who are you and why do you have Do Kyungsoo’s phone?” Jongin had switched into his to-be-CEO mode, his voice cold and intimidating.

“Oh, no, no. Kyungsoo is right here, I am so sorry. This is his friend, Kim Minseok.” That somewhat calmed him down, but not knowing where Soo was had him on edge.

“Hello, Minseok. I have heard a lot about you.”

“Same here, Jongin-sshi,” Minseok returned, somewhat embarrassed. It seemed like his baby had gone ahead and told his friends about them, Jongin thought.

“But that still doesn’t explain why you have Soo’s phone. Where is he? Is he okay?” Jongin felt a sense of dread creeping into him. Did he accidentally get hurt? Did he get sick?

“Um, I don’t know how to explain this to you, but—Yah! Jongdae, keep holding him, you idiot!” Minseok screamed slightly away from the phone.

“Cut the bullshit and just explain.” Jongin was at the end of his patience.

“Right, sorry, sorry, Jongin-sshi. It’s just that, Kyungie may have accidentally been conned into drinking alcohol by some of our school acquaintances and he’s never drank before. Jongdae and I didn’t realise his tolerance was so low and-.”

“Are you telling me,” Jongin cut him off mid rant, “ _that right now_ my _17 year old_ boyfriend is _drunk_?” Jongin’s voice was so sharp, it could have cut glass at that moment.

“I don’t know what to say except I am sorry-,” Minseok attempted to apologies but there was a loud crash and, whiney “Minnie hyuuuuung,” that had Jongin grabbing his car keys and running out of the house, commanding Soo’s friend to give him their current location.

Jongin broke ten different traffic laws, but he could not care less. His underage, utterly adorable and painstakingly defenceless boyfriend had been plied with drinks, in an extremely unsavoury part of town. If something were amiss, Jongin was knocking high school kids on their asses, that was for sure.

He reached the small restaurant in record time. It was a small, hole-in-the-wall place, and luckily, it was just Soo’s school crowd, if their shared uniform was anything to go by.

“Noooo, I want to speak to Jonginnie hyung, and you can’t stop me,” he heard Soo yell in a slightly slurred voice. He was seated on a bench-like seat, his mouth set in a cute pout. Jongin’s anger diminished. Marginally.

“Kyungie, you can have your phone when you can stand properly, until then just wait,” a boy who Jongin recognised as Minseok, spoke. He assumed the boy on the other side of his Soo to be Jongdae. He had seen countless photos of Soo and his friends the past couple of weeks to be able to identify their faces.

He made his way to the trio seated on a bench away from the other 7-8 boys in the restaurant. “Baby,” Jongin sighed.

Soo looked up, his eyes so much wider than normal. Or they might have seemed so because of how blown up his pupils were. “JONGINNIE HYUNGGGGG!” Soo’s happy screech could be heard throughout the restaurant.

Jongin felt Soo’s tiny body hit his with force, but it barely jarred him. He just held Kyungsoo close, letting the younger cuddle into him.

“Hyunnnnng, how did you know I was here?” Soo asked, leaning his head back to look up at the older. “Did you miss me so much you followed me?” His giggled, nearly falling over.

Jongin did not want to find this situation funny, but his baby was so adorable, he let out a small chuckle.

“I’ll tell you about it later. Why don’t I take you home right now?” Soo nodded his head, and then face-planted right into the elder’s chest, his body going limp.

“Fuck,” Jongin grabbed Soo around the waist before he fell over. He held him tightly. He shook his head, looking down at his boyfriend with part exhasperation and part adoration.

A throat cleared which had Jongin looking up.

“Jongin-shhi, hello. And sorry for calling you out all this way,” Minseok apologised, bowing down in front of him. He saw the other kid bow, mumbling an apology.

“It’s no problem,” he muttered.

“And we’re sorry we let Kyungie reach this state too,” Minseok continued.

“It wasn’t our fault, though! It was that stupid—oof,” Jongdae complained but was elbowed by the other, who glared at him.

“Yes, sorry for that too,” mumbled Jongdae.

“No, actually. I kind of want to know what he was going to say,” Jongin said, his one eyebrow raised inquisitively. “I know you mentioned something about your sunbaes coercing Kyungsoo into drinking. Do they happen to still be here?”

Minseok visibly gulped at Jongin’s menacing tone, and Jongin had to remind himself yet again that he was in the company of high school _children._ He couldn’t unleash his anger on them. And when considered, what happened wasn’t as bad as things could have gotten. Getting drunk wasn’t the worst thing that could have happened. But it was the ‘being coerced’ bit that was nagging Jongin.   
  
Jongin didn’t like anything hurting Soo, no matter how minute it may seem.

Jongdae looked at his friend, slightly unsure whether to tell Jongin anything more.

After a slight hesitation, Jondae spoke, “He’s only a year older and super popular, but he gets a kick out of annoying Kyungsoo on a regular basis. Nothing too bad, but frequent teasing and all.”

Jongin saw Minseok roll his eyes. “Yeah, cause he has a massive crush on Kyungie but he’s too oblivious to know,” he shrugged.

Just hearing those words had Jongin holding Soo a bit closer to himself. He wasn’t insecure by any means of the word, but he knew people like that can be relentless, especially when they’re at the top in high school. They all think they are invincible, he internally rolled his eyes.

“What’s his name?”

“Lee Hongki,” Jondae revealed. “He’s the one seated right in the middle of that table.”

“He pranked Kyungie, gave him three normal-sized glasses of half soju, half water, told him if he got drink all the ‘water’,” Jondae huffed, “in thirty seconds, he would stop annoying him.”   
  
“I didn’t realise anything till after Kyungie finished drinking and Minseok hyung smelled the alcohol. He yelled at Hongki but by then Kyungie was already feling the affects.”

Jongin clenched his jaw. He took out his car keys and handed it over to Minseok. “Unlock the car as I carry Soo. Then you guys can stay seated and wait for me.”

He didn’t wait for him to agree. He just lifted Soo up in his arms and made his way out.

Minseok ran ahead of him while he saw Jongdae trying to carry all their backpacks with him.

He carefully placed Soo in the back seat and covered him with his coat. The younger seemed to be covered in a good amount of layers, but he didn’t want Soo to feel cold.

Stading up, he said, “I’ll be back, you guys can sit in. Do either of you know how to start a car? You can then have the heater on.”

“ME!” Jongdae exclaimed with a cheshire smile. Fuck, now he understood what Soo meant about the voice, Jongin realised. The kid was loud as fuck.

Minseok just shook his head.

“Sure, then do what you have to,” he waved his hand and turned to walk back in.

He approached the table where the Hongki kid was seated. “Lee Hongki?” he asked, coming right up to them.

“Who’s asking?” the kid retorted. Fuck, the cockiness was so evident in the student’s voice. If he wasn’t somewhat irritated, he would have laughed.   
  
“Look here,” Jongin ordered and Hongki looked up. He seemed to sit up slightly straighter when the realisation hit he might be dealing with someone older than him.

His friends had also fallen silent.

“Did you make Do Kyungsoo drink alcohol?”

“It was all in good fun, he’s fine isn’t he?” the high schooler rolled his eyes, but his eyes looked around searching for the fellow student. “And what’s it to you? Who are you even?”   
  
“I am his brother’s friend, but that’s beside the point. He’s underage, he can’t drink, as a senior you should know better,” Jongin said, appearing calm.

“Everyone drinks, why are you being such a stick in the mud, old man?” Hongki snapped back. His friends chortled.

Losing patience, Jongin slammed his hands on the table. “Listen here, you _little shit_ ,” he spoke in his most menacing tone. That had everyone falling silent really quick.   
  
Lee Hongki leaned back, his eyes showing apprehension.

Jongin took a deep breath to calm himself, but his tone didn’t change. “Don’t ever be that person who makes others do things they don’t want, even if you think it’s all in fun, you get me?” The kid gulped but nodded slowly.

“And if you want his attention, then be kind. Nice guys go much further in life,” he advised, and stood up straight.

“Wh—who said I want his attention?” he sputtered. But his reddened face gave away his lie and Jongin looked down to hide his chuckle. _Ah, high school kids_ , he shook his head.

“So you don’t fnd Kyungsoo cute?” Jongin raised an eyebrow at Hongki.

The kid faltered over his words. Not wanting to waste more time, he just said, “Like I said, being kind is a better way to grab the object of your affection’s attention. But I would say you’re sort of too late, kid. Maybe be better for your next crush,” and turned to walk away.

Jongin heard the whispers of the teenaged boys as he left which had him grinning.

“Who do you think he is?”   
  
“Waaa, I wonder how the Do kid knows him?”

“I sure wish I can be that cool when I grow up!”

He got into the driver’s seat only to see Jongdae sitting in the front and fiddling with things, while Minseok was seated with a now-awake Kyungsoo at the back.   
  
“Soo, how are you feeling?” Jongin asked turning around.

“Jonginnie hyung!”   
  
“Yah, Do Kyungsoo, we can hear you just fine,” Jondae informed the other, but he was grinning. Tipsy Soo was adorable, even Jongin could admit.

“DAE! Meet Jonginnie Hyung! Minnie hyung, this is my Jonginnie hyung! Isn’t he handsome?” Soo sighed and flopped into Minseok.   
  


Jongin pursed his lips to hold back laughter. Jongdae made gagging sounds while Minseok giggled.

“Yeah, Kyungsoo, he is.”   
  
“It’s only 11 pm, but I can take you guys home. Just tell me your addresses,” Jongin told the two sober students.

They resisted. But as the eldest, he left no space for arguments and finally convinced them to let him take them to their homes.

“And he bought me the fluffiest plushie! It was a whale! Because we went to the aquarium!” All of Soo’s sentences were exclamations at that point.

Minseok kept making sounds of interest to pacify Soo while Jongin drove. The whole evening had taken an unexpected turn.

“Will you be dropping Kyungsoo home too?” Jondae asked.

“No, he’s coming home with me. I don’t want him all by himself in case he feels sick,” Jongin answered nonchalantly. Taking the younger home made complete sense to Jongin. Junmyeon wasn’t around and he wasn’t sure if Soo drank enough to make him throw up or not, but he still did not wish to leave him by himself.

Jondae gasped. “How can you do that? No ways!” Jongin winced. Jondae’s voice hit worse when in close proximity.   
  
“Jongdae,” Minseok sighed. “Jongin-sshi would know how to look after Kyungie, and he’s his boyfriend after all. He’ll take good care of him.” Jongin liked how level-headed Minseok was, Soo had described him accurately.

“That’s not the point, Min hyung! What about Kyungie’s virtue?”

“YAH, Kim Jongdae!” Minseok exclaimed in embarrassment. “That’s none of our business!”   
  
“I am so sorry about him,” Minseok apologised from the back seat. Jongin only waved it off, not offended at their conversation.

“Soo’s virtue is safe, rest assured,” Jongin replied. Jongdae only huffed, but didn’t say anything. Glancing at the rear view mirror, he observed Soo slumped into Minseok. “And from the looks of it, Soo is out for the night,” he said.   
  
“You really like Kyungsoo? Like _, really really_?” Jongdae asked.   
  
Jongin was reminded of Junmyeon from the way Jondae was questioning him. But it warmed his heart to know Soo was surrounded by people who cared so much about him.

“Yes, I really really like him,” his words truer than ever.

He dropped both the students and they thanked him for his kindness. He promised to meet them another time to get acquainted better.

Once home, he carried Soo in his arms, Soo dead to the world. The younger’s backpack hung on his back. Jongin was once again surprised just how deeply the smaller slept.

Not wanting to be too intrusive, he did his best in changing Soo into one of his sleep wear shirts and track pants as swiftly as possible. He didn’t want the younger stuck in his uniform all night. He doubted that outfit was comfortable enough to sleep in.

Then he laid him down on his bed and covered him with the blanket. Soo had barely moved. _Fucking defenceless_ , Jongin shook his head.

Going to the bathroom and finishing his night routine, he too changed into his night wear and got into the other side, keeping a good distance. Jongin had placed a bucket on Soo’s side in case the younger woke up feeling sick, as well as a bottle of water.

He then remembered Soo’s brother. He groaned. He really did not wish to break the news to the other Kim, but he didn’t want to keep it from him either.

He quickly dropped a text to Sehun explaining what happened and told him to ensure Junmyeon didn’t panic. Soo was already with him and he would make it a point to call them the next morning.

Sehun only replied with a side-eye emoji, but as long as the message was received Jongin didn’t care.

Taking one last look at his slumbering boyfriend, he closed his own eyes to fall asleep. He would handle tomorrow when it came.

*^*^*^*^*^

Jongin opened his eyes to be met with darkness. He loved that about his room. Even if the sun may be shining brightly outside, his curtains did their job of not letting even a sliver of the sunshine through.   
  
And since it was the weekend, he didn't have to be up and ready. A weight on top of him reminded him of the events of the previous night.

Jongin smiled to himself. His baby had somehow found his way to him at night and was comfortably perched right on top of him.

He reached his arm to check the time. His phone screen read 9:06 am. It wasn’t too early. But not late enough that he couldn’t spend another hour or so in bed, cuddling with the younger sprawled in his arms.

Deciding to do just that, he tucked Soo to his side and pulled the blanket over them once more.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The blaring of a pop song woke Jongin up the second time. Even in his semi-conscious state he recognised his friend, Baekhyun’s, voice.

He groaned. He figured it was Soo’s phone. He didn’t bother moving till he felt the younger stir.

The ringing stopped, but Soo seemed to be up.   
  
“Mmmh, Jonginnie hyung,” he mumbled.

“Good morning, baby,” Jongin replied in a sleepy voice.

That had Soo jolting right up. “Jonginnie hyung? Why are you here? When did you come?” His voice held slight panic. His questons were folowed by a wince.

“My head hurts,” Soo whined.

Jongin chuckled. “Slow down, Soo,” he laughed. “First of all, you’re in my home, you’ll see when I turn the lights on. Second, do you remember anything from last night?”

Jongin turned on his bedside lamp and hit the switch to turn on the overhead dim lights.

He leaned over Soo to see the younger squinting up at him, confusion evident on his face.   
  
“I was out with Dae and Minnie hyung, we were eating dinner. We even met some seniors who invited us to sit with them,” Soo mumbled.

“I remember seeing you and then I just remember sitting in a car with Minseok hyung?”

Jongin sighed. He relayed all that happened and Soo’s face went from astonishment to fear. He looked like he was on the verge on the tears.   
  
“B-but, I’ve never drank before and—,” Jongin cut him off with a small peck. He could see the younger becoming distressed.

“It’s not your fault at all, baby. Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble,” Jongin replied. “I even spoke to the kid who created this mess in the first place. If he has nay sense, he’ll change his ways.”

Soo only pouted.

“Now why don’t you get up while I prepared breakfast,” Jongin said getting off the bed.

“You don’t know how to cook, hyung,” Soo rolled his eyes with a giggle.

“I never said I would cook, now did I, smartypants?” Jongin retorted. Letting Soo know where everything was, he left the younger to freshen up a bit.

He took out some bread to toast and put up the butter and jam on the counter. Then he scrounged around for some coffee. He kept some around only because of all the late nights he and Sehun pulled during hectic work periods.

He called for some pastries from the nearby patisserie and settled himself with a small cup of latte.

“Hyunnnnnng,” he heard Soo whine, “it’s no one’s fault, and I don’t feel sick at all. Only a little bit of headache. Jonginnie hyung is here, so if I feel bad I’ll tell him.” Jongin figured the younger was talking to his brother.

“Yes, I will thank him properly. Now go and spend time with Sehun hyung! Isn’t he annoyed you’re not paying attention to him?”

Jongin sniggered. It was a fact, Sehun constantly wanted attention, especially from his significant other.

“Good morning, hyung,” Soo murmured softly. Jongin had to take a moment to properly take in the sight in front of him- Do Kyungsoo standing in his kitchen with his overly-large clothes adorning his small body.

Jongin’s night shirt was falling off one shoulder which had a lot of sinful thoughts swirling in his mind. He had to mentally sap himself to put a stop to them.

And then came the track pants. Soo’s feet weren't even visible, they were so long. He was the cutest sight.

“Was that Junmyeon you were talking to, baby?” Jongin asked while extending an arm to the younger, a sign for Soo to come to him. The younger approached with slight hesitation, but melted as soon as he reached close.

“Uh huh. There was a lot of panicking from his end, but I guess you had already spoken to Sehun hyung, so that helped,” he muttered.

“Thank you very much for taking care of me, Jonginnie hyung,” Soo mumbled, offering him a shy smile. Jongin, not being able to bear another second of not having him as close possible, pulled the younger into his lap. Soo was seated sideways when Jongin returned with a sweet peck of his own, “It’s never a trouble, baby. I am just glad your friends called me.”

“Yeah, I told them about you,” Soo admitted.

“I’m very happy you did.”

He then offered the younger the breakfast spread he had available. “More stuff is on its way.”

Soo nodded as he started munching on a slice of bread with both bread and jam spread on it. Jongin gave the smaller an incredulous look but Soo defended, “It really tastes wonderful, hyung! Don’t look like that!”

Jongin took a bite when the younger sweetly brought that slice to his mouth as an offering and he had to admit, it wasn’t as bad he had thought.

“Well, it’s supposed to be our date day today, so what do you want to do?”

Kyungsoo looked back at Jongin while still perched on his lap. “I don’t know, hyung?”

“We can stay in and order food. I can then drop you home later? Unless you want to go out?”

“No, let’s stay in! I love staying in!” Kyungsoo answered. “And it’s cold outside anyways.”

Usually Soo took more time to think through things, but it was possible he was still feeling the affects of yesterday.

“Does your head still hurt?” Jongin asked with a hand combing through Soo’s dark tresses.

Soo opened his mouth, probably to object, but then only nodded his head.

“I’ll give you some medicine for it, it will be fine in a while.”

Jongin and Kyungsoo spent the day in front of his large screen television watching Inception followed by The Lion King, with Soo singing along with the songs. Jongin loved hearing the younger’s melodic voice. Hearing it always made Jongin feel like all his worries disappeared.

Jongin ordered burgers and fries for lunch. He may have gone overboard and ordered one of practically each the restaurant offered.

All in all, it was a very relaxed day spent at home. He had an armful of soft Soo in his arms and the day was without anything to ruin his mood. It was a good day.

The problem only came when he had to drop the younger back home. “You’re sure you don’t mind staying by yourself?”

“Yes, hyung,” Soo said for what was the tenth time. “Myeonnie hyung has left me before too, this is not the first time.”

Kyungsoo had taken a quick shower and not wanting him to wear his uniform which smelled like alcohol, Jongin had offered him another t-shirt and track pants along with a warm sweater.

Kyungsoo looked super huggable in it and Jongin wanted to keep the younger with him if only to cuddle till the end of their days.

“And anyways, he will be back tomorrow, so it’s no problem at all. Don’t worry, Jonginnie hyung!” Kyungsoo had pulled him along as they exited Jongin’s apartment.

“Fine,” Jongin huffed. He had to let the younger leave that day, but soon there would be a time when that wouldn’t be the case. Jongin would make sure.

*^*^*^*^*

“Merry Christmas, Jonginnie hyung!” Jongin was greeted with a sweet wish and his boyfriend’s signature heart-shaped smile as the door opened to let him and Sehun in.

It was Christmas eve and both couples were celebrating at Junmyeon and Soo’s apartment. Their parents were out of town on a holiday and Sehun and Jongin usually worked through the holidays and visited their families only during the New Year’s so they decided to do something together.

“To you too, baby,” Jongin returned, planting a small kiss on the corner of Soo’s lips which had the younger blushing as red as the sweater he was wearing.

“Can’t you guys do this inside?” Sehun complained from right behind Jongin.

Kyungsoo pulled the door wider to let both men in.

Sehun and Jongin made their way to where a small tree was beautifully decorated with ornaments. They placed their gifts under it. Sehun went off to Junmyeon who could be heard puttering in the kitchen while Jongin made his way to Kyungsoo who was setting the table.

The past few weeks, since that one argument, both Sehun and Jongin had been regular guests at at their apartment, so they seemed comfortable to roam around.

“Can I help you, baby?” Jongin came behind Soo, his arms going around the smaller’s waist to cage him into a hug. Kyungsoo giggled.

“You’re the guest, hyung, you can just take a seat.”

Ignoring Kyungsoo’s words, he just kept holding him till he gave up and handed him dishes to carry to set the table.

It was wonderful and homely affair. They feasted on the food cooked by Soo and Junmyeon, everyone sharing anecdotes and having a very pleasant time.

“I thought it was a suitable gift then! How was I to know you didn’t like bugs?” Sehun rolled his eyes when the story of him giving Jongin a cockroach as a gift came up.

Soo was lost in a fit of giggles while Junmyeon was doubled over in laughter, but trying to hide it by covering his face.

“I sincerely hope your gifting skills have improved since then, Sehun,” Junmyeon chortled.

Sehun huffed.

“How are things with that Hongki kid?” Jongin enquired. It had been only a short while since that incident, but he hoped that kid wasn’t being a nuisance to the younger.

“That student from the soju incident?” Sehun asked. “Do I need to beat up some high schooler?” His face appeared stoic like always, but Jongin knew Sehun was being serious. His best friend had the softest spot for the youngest amongst them.

“No, hyung! We haven’t had a lot of interactions since then except for the one time he came to apologise and then the one time I dropped my penguin pen and he picked it up and gave to me. I was expecting him to make fun of it but he didn’t say anything,” Soo narrated with wide-eyes. “So, I just thanked him and dashed off.”

“Maybe he realised he was being a jerk all this time, Kyungie. Isn’ that a good thing?” Junmyeon asked.

Jongin was glad to hear he wasn’t creating problems for Soo.

“Maybe, but it’s so weird to see him not say anything annoying,” Soo confessed. “But I’m not complaining. Atleast he’s not teasing me,” he shrugged and that was the end of that topic.

They cut small marble cake for dessert and made their way to the living room to just sit and talk.

There was soft music playing in the background and both couples were seated together till Kyungsoo shot off his seat with a loud, “I totally forgot!” Jongin was taken by surprise and he turned to look at Junmyeon, who seemed just as taken aback.

Their questions were answered when Kyungsoo walked back with a bunch of boxes in his arms. “Board games!” The youngest shouted happily.

They first played Twister and it came as no surprise when Jongin won. Then they spent a while playing Monopoly. Sehun and Jongin were so into it that after a while Junmyeon and Soo just abandoned their properties and started playing UNO right next to their engrossed boyfriends.

At one point Sehun got annoyed and nearly flipped the board with a loud, “You’re fucking cheating, Kim Jongin!”

“It’s not my fault you can’t take care of your money,” Jongin replied.

It was Junmyeon who put an end to their game. But Sehun wasn’t satisfied. “This isn’t over,” he stated.

“It isn’t even real money or properties, Sehun,” Junmyeon said. “Stop fighting with Jongin, jeez.”

“Ah, it’s midnight! Merry Christmas, everyone!” Soo exclaimed happily, first hugging Junmyeon and giving him a peck on both his cheeks. Junmyeon squeezed the younger’s cheeks in return.

Then Kyungsoo went to Sehun and gave him a shy hug too. Sehun ruffled his hair and gave him a wide smile which Soo returned.

Kyungsoo finally made his way to Jongin whom he gave a super long hug, burying his face into the older’s chest. Jongin held him close.

Soo tilted his head up and wished, “Merry Christmas, Jonginnie hyung,” softly. Jongin returned the wish once more just as softly. He leaned down and planted a light kiss on Soo’s plump lips.

It was a sweet kiss and Jongin kept it that way.

“It’s gift time!” Junmyeon yelled from under the tree which had Jongin and Soo parting. But Jongin continued hugging the smaller.

“I’m going to pass gifts around and everyone can open them one by one,” Junmyeon said, taking charge.

They all took their place on the sofa once again. Soo seemed to have received the most gifts, which was kind of expected. All the adults had presumably got the smaller more than one gift, Jongin knew he did.

Sehun opened his first. Jongin had given him a beautiful ink pen which Sehun would be putting on his desk to sign documents with. Junmyeon had gifted his boyfriend a gorgeous purple tie and cufflink set accompanied by a warm sweater which, according to Sehun was “more for your use than mine, Jun” with a goodn-natured eye roll.

Kyungsoo had given Sehun a small bottle of Sehun’s favourite perfume, which Jongin was certain Junmyeon had helped the younger with. Soo had also given Sehun two all day VIP passes to the amusement park so “you and Myeonnie hyung can have a date!”

Junmyeon had received a new coffee recipe book and cute bunny-themed phone accessories from Soo for which Junmyeon had smothered the smallest with kisses and hugs. Sehun had gifted his boyfriend a pair of shoes the man had been eyeing for a while, for which Junmyeon had given him a sweet and lingering kiss. But that wasn’t all, Sehun had also whipped out tickets for yet another getaway, but a bit further this time for a week in the coming few months. Time wasn’t a restraint, it could be applied whenever. Kyungsoo had been awestruck at that and gave Sehun a thumbs up.

Then it was Jongn’s turn. Sehun had given his friend a new set of Airpods, with his name engraved on it. Jongin thanked him with a tap on his shoulder. Junmyeon had given him a set of thriller novels as, “Sehun had mentioned you like this genre.” Jongin had given the shy man a appreciative smile. Then Jongin had turned to focus on Soo’s gift. He could feel the younger emitting nervous energy so Jongin just squeezed his waist with one arm and then went to open the present.

“Wait!” Soo exclaimed.

Jongin turned to him, slightly surprised.

“Um, I just wanted to say that while I tried my best and, it still has some errors here and there. I just hope you like it.” Soo then tried to hide himself by burrowing into Jongin’s side and Jongin let him, immensely endeared by his shy baby.

Junmyeon was smiling his eye-smile. Sehun just sat with his ever resting face.

Jongin slowly pulled off the tape and saw a box in it. Discarding the wrapping paper, he finally opened the box to be met with soft wool. He pulled the material out for it to cascade into his lap. It was a dark blue wool, which felt soft and warm to the touch. It was a scarf. And based off what Soo said, it was a hand-made scarf. . Jongin could see minor mistakes, where Soo had messed up the stitching, but Jongin had never felt more touched from a present before.

Jongin’s arm tightened around the younger. The younger was still hiding himself. “Baby,” Jongin muttered but Soo didn’t budge. “Do Kyungsoo, look at me,” Jongin said more firmly.

Soo finally looked up at him, his doe eyes filled with nervousness, but still hopeful.

He handed the scarf to Soo and Soo’s face fell till Jongin said, “Put it on me, baby.”

Soo smiled and draped the scarf around Jongin’s neck, wrapping it around slowly. Soo then ran a hand down, letting the scarf fall properly till he was satisfied. Jongin looked down to admire his scarf once more, till he saw the end of the scarf. His name was written on it _. Jonginnie._

Fuck, he wanted to kiss Soo so badly. But he only lifted the younger’s face and planted a soft peck on the younger’s naturally pouty lips.

“I absolutely love it, Soo. I promise to wear it well.” Soo gave Jongin his squishy smile, happiness evident.

“Can we have Kyungsoo open his gifts now? There is only so mush that I can take,” Sehun complained.

“”Shut up, it’s cute!” Junmyeon retorted.

Soo tackled his presents with sweet exuberance and excitement.

Junmyeon had his brother a new black leather backpack, a set of his favourite skincare products, along with an updated subscription to Baekhyun’s fanclub.

Soo had yelled in elation, jumpingnover to Junmyeon to shower him with kisses and I love you’s. Sehun had given Soo also a new set of Airpods as well as a box of Prince of Tennis merchandise. How the man had acquired all that in a small time frame, only he knew. Soo looked over the moon. Jongin saw Junmyeon give Sehun a warm smile of his own.

This definitely earned him brownie points, Jongin could tell.

Soo also, albetit most reserved with Sehun, went and gave him a tight hug and a soft ‘thank you Sehunnie hyung!’

Jongin saw Sehun stiffen at the cute nickname and turn red. As unflappable as he seemed, Jongin saw Sehun melt at the younger’s sweetness.

Then Soo moved onto his pile from Jongin. Jongin had brought his boyfriend a slightly smaller version of his own faux fur coat to help with the cold. He also gave him a set of notebooks to pen down music in, along with VIP passes to Baekhyun’s upcoming concert in January.

Soo gasped loudly, his mouth failing to form words. Jongin didn’t expect a physical tackled that had him hitting the back of the couch with a low “oomph”, Soo right on top of him, nearly crying.

“Thank you so much, Jonginnie hyung!! This is so amazing, I can’t even put into words! Thank you very much!”

“You’re very welcome, baby,” Jongin replied, returning Soo's hug. He felt content in knowing Soo loved his gifts. 

In the warmth of Junmyeon and Kyungsoo’s home, they had all spent one of the best Christmases they had witnessed. Jongin, with Soo all tucked into his side, with Junmyeon and Sehun chatting softly on the other couch, themselves cudling, coudn’t help but look forward to many more years of such pleasant and content days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd, there you have ittt. :p 
> 
> Fluffy, but with Christmas :p <3 <3 ^_^ 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments, I would love to hear from everyone. <3 
> 
> Until next time,   
> Belle xx


	15. A Thousand Words Are Not Enough To Express My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo's birthday arrives and Nini has a surprise for him. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope you have been well. :) 
> 
> Wishing everyone a very Happy New Year! <3 May this new year be brighter and kinder than the last for you. <3 
> 
> Also, wishing Soo a very HAPPY BIRTHDAY! <3 <3 <3 He gave us the greatest year-end present by returning home early! <3 <3 <3 ^_^ To the cutest, sweetest, fluffiest, most talented being, I hope he has a wonderful day with loved ones. <3 
> 
> Also, wishing everyone an early Happy Kaisoo Day! ^_^ <3 <3 
> 
> On that note, please find the new update here! A heads up, this chapter has a lot of scene changes, and I didn't realise just how massive this chapter would end up being (6,000+ words!!!) but I couldn't stop writing. 
> 
> As usual, it's fluff galore because angst has no space in this household. :p 
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy! <3

“KYUNGSOOOO, stop giggling while texting your ancient boyfriend!”

Kyungsoo ignored Jongdae’s incessant whining as they sat in the auditorium. It was a few days after New Year’s and Kyungsoo and Jongdae were preparing for their school talent show.

It was well after school hours and they had just taken a break after two rounds of rehearsals.

Minseok hyung was seated in the front row, his laptop open as he was finishing up one of his assignments.

“Jonginnie hyung is not ancient, Dae! Shut up!” Soo replied, while absentmindedly smacking his annoying best friend.

“He’s closer to 30 than he is to 18, of course, he is ancient!”

Kyungsoo ignored him.

_‘I came to the cafe in hopes of seeing your cute face, but Junmyeon told me you’re still rehearsing._

_I miss you, baby.’_

Kyungsoo’s heart was pitter-pattering at those sweet words sent by his boyfriend.

These past few months were surreal in Soo’s mind. He never thought he would ever be dating anyone before even finishing high school, let alone one of the most renowned bachelors of their country.

Thinking back on how things started always made Soo feel so giddy. The first time he had laid eyes on Kim Jongin, Soo couldn’t fathom someone could be so beautiful. There was such an other-wordly air around him. Soo had thought he had just seen an angel.

And hyung was so kind. He didn’t have the need to entertain a high schooler, but he had been immensely considerate. And before he knew, Soo was beyond infatuated. A day couldn’t pass where he didn’t mention Jongin hyung to his brother.

Their first kiss, and every kiss since then, has been seared in his mind. Just thinking about those intimate moments made Soo blush.

“What did I just tell you? Stop thinking about him! You’re all red!” Jongdae continued whining. “Min-hyung! Kyungsoo is day dreaming again!”

Soo didn’t bother tuning in to his friends’ conversation. He fired off a quick reply of his own-

_‘Hyunnnnng, I misss you too! >.<_

_I promise I’ll see you tomorrow. <3’_

“Okay, let’s try from the start again, Jongdae!” Soo stood up and took centre stage, with Jongdae coming to stand next to him.

Their accompanist was absent that day, but both Jongdae and Soo had a copy of the music on their phones, so it was no issue.

They stood and started from the top.

*^*^*^*^*^

Myeonnie hyung! I don’t know what to get Jonginnie hyung for his birthday,” Soo complained while faceplanting on the couch.

“Why don’t you worry about what you want? It’s your 18th birthday and you still haven’t told me what you want,” Junmyeon retorted.

Soo made a huffing sound, raising his head. “Nothing? My Christmas was excellent! I can’t think of anything that I want right now.”

Which was indeed true. Soo had been showered with so many gifts, there was nothing he could think of asking from Myeonnie hyung.

What about concert tickets to see your favourite idol?” Junmyeon asked.

“Jongin hyung already got me VIP passes!” Soo nearly squealed, still unable to wrap his mind around the fact that in just a couple of weeks he would be able to not only see Byun Baekhyun perform live, but also be able to see him backstage! He was shaking in excitement at the very thought.

“Ah, how can I forgot, you’ve only mentioned it about fifty thousand times since then,” Junmyeon teased, no bite in his tone. Soo laughed.

“You still need to let me know atleast one thing, otherwise I would bring you something of my choice,” Jumnyeon spoke, as if his gift-giving was something to be afraid.

“Hyung, you talk as if I haven’t loved every gift you have ever given me,” Soo replied, his eyes scrunched up with his cute smile.

Junmyeon just shook his head.

Soo again buried his head, still clueless about what to get his Jonginnie hyung.

“Ahhhh, I need help!”

*^*^*^*

Soo looked up at the towering building, wondering if he should go in or wait longer.

It was freezing and the sun was too low for it to offer any warmth. Soo was bundled up in the coat Jongin hyung had gifted him. He always wore it even though he was scared he might ruin it.

“Kyungsoo?” Soo’s head whipped to the side, only to see Sehun hyung heading his way.

“Annyeonghaseyo, hyung,” Soo replied shyly. He absolutely loved how much Sehun hyung adored his older brother, it made him happy that Myeonnie hyung had someone so wonderful as his partner.

But the older still occasionally seemed intimidating to the younger regardless he had seen the other whining over board games, case in point that very moment when Sehun hyung was approaching him with his usual serious face dressed impeccably in a three piece suit, his overcoat unbuttoned.

He absentmindedly wondered if both him and Jongin hyung were immune to the cold since he never saw them in anything more than one extra layer while he was bundled with five layers.

“What brings you here?” Sehun asked but his eyes travelled to the enveloped he was holding in his hand.

“Um,” he stuttered, “I came to give the invites to my winter show this weekend to you and Jonginnie hyung.”

Sehun didn’t say anything which made Soo’s nervousness even worse.

“I know Myeonnie hyung had already mentioned it, but I thought it was only fair I properly came and invited you,” Soo said, his voice trailing off as he spoke.

Sehun gave him a small smile. “Of course. Come inside the building ateast, you look like you’re freezing.

“Ah, I also got coffee for you both!” Soo had completely fogotten he was holding a takeway box of coffee and croissants in his hands.

Sehun led him inside the building, walking tall. Soo followed behind, having to walk faster to keep up with Sehun’s pace.

He could feel people staring and he was grateful his new coat hid his school uniform. He hadn’t ever come in when it was still proper work hours and he struck by the hustle bustle.

He often forgot Jonginnie hyung and Sehun hyung ran a multi-million dollar company with thousand of peole under their employment. Next time he forgot, he told himself, he ought to just walk into the building and he would be reminded.

The elevator they got in was empty except Soo and Sehun and the elder enquired about his rehearsals and school. Kyungsoo chattered and filled him on the goings-on.

They got off on the floor Soo was faintly familiar with, having visited only once before. ‘The night Jonginnie hyung and I kissed for the first time,’ Soo thought, his cheeks heating up at the memory.

They had to cross an entire office space to get to Jongin’s offfice, Soo’s head lowered to avoid any contact with people.

He did hear murmured greetings of ‘Sang-moo-nim’, which Sehun barely replied to. Soo didn’t glance up to see, just hurried followed behind Sehun hyung.

They finally reached Jongin’s door. Before they could get in a nasally voice interrupted them, “Kim Sa-Jang is has requested he not be disturbed so I would have to ask you to come another time.”

Soo looked to see a woman standing at the assistant’s desk. She seemed to be the same age as Myeonnie hyung, Soo thought. Her face was pinched in annoyance and Soo saw her give him a once-over. Feeling apprehensive, he shuffled even closer to Sehun, slightly hiding behind him.

“You are?”

Sehun’s tone had the woman freezing, her discontented face cracking. “I am his new personal secretary,” she replied, flashing a wide smile.

“Where is Mark?”

The woman didn’t speak for a few seconds, but then only managed “Um, I don-,” before she was interrupted.

“I presume he should be back in a few days, don’t get too comfortable in your position.”

Soo winced. Sehun hyun’s words were so harsh.

“I already messaged Kim Jongin, he’s expecting us,” Sehun uttered and swiftly walked ahead. Kyungsoo turned to see the woman still gaping at them, but followed Sehun right into Jongin’s office.

His boyfriend was standing facing the ceiling-to-floor glass windows, speaking quietly into the phone. Kyungsoo’s heart lurched. His boyfriend was the most handsome person he had ever laid eyes on and he had Kim Junmyeon for a brother.

Jongin hadn’t noticed them yet. Sehun led Soo to take a seat at the couch. The same couch where he had different memories. Soo’s cheeks heated up. He knew he looked red like a tomato but held himself back from covering his face. But his mind had already taken him back to that moment.

His first kiss with Jonginnie hyung.

His first kiss _ever_. Which took place right there on that couch. In Kim Jongin’s office. With Kim Jongin.

“Soo!”

Kyungsoo looked up at the exclamation to see Jongin approaching him. He stood up excitedly, being mindful enough to have placed the takeaway box he brought to be placed on the table beforehand.

“What brings you here?” Jongin mumbled, his face buried in Soo’s hair as he held him close in greeting. Soo basked at the proximity, his arms wrapped around Jongin, returning the hug.

Pulling away, he answered, “I got you and Sehun hyung coffee and snacks from the cafe!”

“That’s too kind of you, baby. You didn’t have to. But thank you,” Jongin gave him a soft kiss as he took a seat on the couch and pulled Soo next to him.

“Can you stop being nauseatingly cute for 30 seconds in your lives? I can only stomach so much,” Sehun grumbled.

Soo felt flustered, but he only smiled shyly.

Soo opened the boxes and let Jongin and Sehun have their choice. He as still feeling antsy, but he needed to get over with giving the invitations and head back.

“Actually,” Soo finally spoke up, “I came here for another reason.”

He felt Jongin place a hand on his knee, giving it a comforting pat. “Jonginnie hyung, would you please come and attend my end-of-the-year show?” Kyungsoo shoved an invitation towards Jongin.

Jongin took the invitation, opening it carefully. Having filled it out himself, Kyungsoo knew it wasn’t anything fancy. They had a template printed out with the show schedule and the timing, ending with a ‘We hope to see you there!’ at the end with a pretty paper snowflake as the borders. It was simple enough, and all were handmade by the students.

Jongin was still reading the invitation so Soo passed Sehun’s invitation to him as well with a, “I hope you can make it too, Sehun hyung!”

When both were still scrutinising the invitation, Soo felt nervous at the silence. “I know it says 6 pm, but you can come after 7, Jongdae and I are performing closer to the end. And 9th is s a Saturday! So, I hope you won’t have work till too late in the day.”

Jongin still had his eyes on the invite.

“Bu’t it’s perfectly fine if you can’t make it, hyung! I know work comes first.” Soo knew there was a chance Jongin hyung would be busy, but he had just wanted to extend the invitation. For the first time, he had invited someone who wasn’t family, which made him feel equal parts giddy and nervous.

“Of course I’ll be there, baby,” Jongin looked up at him. Soo had to remind himself to breathe. His boyfriend’s gaze was deadly for his heart. “I’ve heard your voice, I can’t wait to see you in full force, performing live.”

Soo flushed at the compliment but smiled back nonetheless, his worry dissipating. He looked at Sehun to see him nodding. “I’ll be there too. Someone needs to be your brother’s date.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, agreeing.

“Well, that was all! I’ll see you guys on Saturday!” He stood up but his hand was grabbed by Jongin before he could leave. Even that small touch made Soo melt, his heart stuttering. “I won’t see you before that at all?” If Soo didn’t know better, he could almost pass off the expression on Jongin hyung’s face as a pout.

“We only have three days to go, hyung,” Soo giggled. “Jongdae and I would be practising after school. I skipped out early today after a lot of begging.”

Jongin huffed.

“Fine, but atleast give me a hug before I don’t see you till this weekend,” Jongin asked.

Soo’s eyes went to Sehun only to see him sighing. But he gave in to his boyfriend’s request. He leaned down, his arms going around Jongin’s neck, while his arms wrapped around Soo’s waist. He felt the older tighten his grip, only for a little bit, till he let go with a sigh.

“Don’t work too hard, Jonginnie hyung. Take care of yourself,” Soo said softly, his fingers caressing Jongin’s face. The elder leaned into his hand, nuzzling it.

Without thought, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Jongin’s forehead, surprising him. Kyungsoo himself froze. Disentangling himself from Jongin’s arms, he stuttered a quick goodbye and dashed out.

He barely looked towards the desk of the lady who had tried to stop them and practically ran across the office floor with his head down to avoid making eye contact with anyone on the floor.

Kyungsoo only took a deep breath once he was out of the building, letting out a hysterical giggle. He had managed what he had come to do. Now he had to ensure he didn’t ruin his performance come Saturday.

^*^*^*^*^*^

“We’re live in two minutes, Kyungsoo,” Jongdae muttered, squeezing Soo’s hand. “Don’t worry, everyone knows we’re the best,” Jongdae teased, trying to alleviate Soo’s anxiety.

It was the day of their show, and they were seconds away from performing. It wasn’t his first performance, but he always felt jittery before getting up on the stage.

Kyungsoo only had time to squeeze Jongdae’s hand back before thier names were announced and he heard a round of applause welcoming them. They both walked on stage, taking their place in front of the mics placed.

Soo couldn’t see too clearly, the lights were blinding. But he remembered the messages he had received from everyone wishing him luck.

Shaking his head, he blinked and then lost himself in the music.

^^^^^^^^^

“HOLY SHIT! That was by far one of our best performances till date, Kyungsoo!” Jongdae exclaimed. “We practically gave a mini concert!”

Kyungsoo and Jongdae were buzzing from their performance. They performed three songs. They covered two of Baekhyun’s popular songs and sang one original that Soo and Jongdae and written together over the past school year.

“I can’t believe they asked for an encore,” Jongdae said with wonder in his voice. Soo couldn’t believe it either.

“It was Baekhyun’s Candy, and it’s one of the most beloved songs today, so it sort of makes sense.”

They heard their principal thank the students and the audience till he came on to announcing the winners of the talent show. The prize wasn’t immensely grand, a hundred dollars and coupons to the nearby coffee shop students frequented, but students had had fun preparing regardless.

It took Soo a moment to realise his and Jongdae’s name had been called. Jongdae dragged Soo up back on stage and both bowed to the principal and the audience, finally taking their award certificate.

Jongdae was handed the mic to say something, but the dork only screamed into it, making the audience—which mostly their classmates and their families—laugh and cheer. Soo laughed too, pulling Jongdae off stage, like how he had dragged him back up.

It was a wonderful end to the show. Their classmates congratulated Soo and Jongdae as they made their way to their families. They stumbled across Jongdae’s family first and his mom gave them hugs while his dad patted them on their backs. Jongdae whined at the blatant show of affection, but he was smiling wide. Soo adored Jongdae’s parents since meeting them in middle school. According to Jongdae, Soo was the unofficial favourite child because ‘you’re so polite and look so cute with your wide eyes and chubby cheeks, if it was allowed, my mom would keep you at home.’

Soo really doubted that, but he felt flattered whenever Jongdae said so.

“You were amazing, Kyungie!” He heard Junmyeon yell as he felt himself get engulfed in a hug. Still holding him close, Junmyeon greeted Jongdae’s parents and offered congratulations to them and Jongdae. Minseok soon joined them and they were all talking, but Soo’s eyes were wandering in search of his boyfriend.

“They went to grab some water, Kyungie. Don’t worry, Jongin was there for the whole performance.”

“I wasn’t worried!” Soo denied instantly, his face becoming warm at being teased. Junmyeon only pinched his cheeks.

Kyungsoo finally spotted Jongin. “Hyung,” he called out and raced over. “Did you enjoy the show?” he asked when he reached him.

“I don’t think I’ve heard a better voice in my life, baby. I didn’t know my boyfriend had the voice of an angel,” Jongin complimented. Soo blushed.

“And these are for the star of the show,” Jongin said, offering a small bouquet of daisies.

“Thank you very much, hyung.” Soo couldn’t stop smiling.

“I want VIP passes for all your concerts, Kyungsoo,” Sehun stated. And Kyungsoo giggled at that. “I have yet to learn a lot, but thank you very much!”

By the time the three joined the bigger group, Jongdae’s parents had already left and Minseok and Jongdae were also taking their leave.

Jongin congratulated Jongdae who begrudgingly thanked him, still not over his best friend dating someone older.

Soo was leaning into Jongin, with Jongin’s arm around Soo, holding him close.

“As much as I enjoy Baekhyun’s songs, my favourite was the one you guys sang in the middle,” Jongin mentioned as they were making casual conversation.

Jongdae smirked proudly. “That’s mine and Kyungsoo’s original composition!”

Soo felt Jongin stand straighter. The elder leaned close and asked, “Really, baby? You both wrote that?”

Soo nodded. “We only wrote most of it the last few months,” he admitted shyly.

“Well, it was wonderful. I absolutely loved it. The words, the music, all of it was beautiful,” Jongin murmured softly.

It was called ‘For Life’, and a lot of the emotions Soo had been feeling since meeting his Jongin hyung had been put into it. It wasn’t necessarily written for him, but more so of the emotions the elder brought out in him.

Soo gasped. Suddenly, he knew exactly what he would be getting Jonginnie for his birthday.

*^*^*^*^*

Jongin was looking forward to seeing his baby’s reaction to the surprise he had in store for the younger later that day.

It was Kyungsoo’s 18th birthday and Jongin was eager to spoil Soo. He already had a bunch of gifts wrapped and placed in his car, Soo’s refusal for any gifts falling on deaf ears.

Sehun had been giving him judgmental looks all day since Jongin was unusually happy and kept smirking every now and then.

“Stop fucking smiling like a creep,” his best friend hissed as they were seated in a meeting.

Jongin coughed and sat straighter. Sehun was right, he was too apparent with his emotions that day. He just wanted the office day to be done.

He watched as his senior team stood up to leave as the meeting came to an end. Jongin waited till the last person, barring Sehun, left. Only then did he slump in his seat and let out a sigh.

“Why are you so distracted today?” Sehun enquired.

Jongin rolled his eyes. “You know why.”

“You are acting as if it is your birthday rather than Kyungsoo’s,” Sehun scoffed.

Jongin made a face at him. “I am only excited to see him when he sees his surprise.”

Sehun frowned. “About that, I can sense there is more than just a surprise birthday party. How come you won’t tell me?” Jongin could hear the whine in his best friend’s voice.

“Cause I know you. You’re so whipped, you would end up telling Junmyeon and Junmyeon’s too expressive not to give away to Soo that something is out of the ordinary.”

Sehun’s attempts at denying it were also so weak, only reaffirming Jongin’s claim.

He looked at his watch. There was still another three hours till he could leave to pick Soo up. Jongin had already gotten a dark chocolate cake delivered to Kyungsoo’s home early in the morning, before he left for school. That had earned him a selfie from Soo as he held up a slice of the cake. His smile was bright, his eyes scrunched up with how wide it was.

The guest list for Soo’s surpise party consisted of his Soo’s brother, his two friends, Sehun, and Jongin. Junmyeon’s parents were still away on their vacation, but Soo had already sent him a photo of the present they had gotten sent that morning.

In order to avoid suspicion, the venue was Jongin’s apartment. Their excuse had been that Jongin would be taking Soo for a date that evening. Soo was uncertain about it since he usually spent the day with family, but Junmyeon convinced him.

“It’s your first birthday with your boyfriend, Kyungie, of course you should go,” Junmyeon had said, when he’d asked Soo a week back at Cafe Universe. By then, Junmyeon was already in on the whole thing.

Kyungsoo had said yes after hearing Junmyeon’s words.

Glancing back at his watch, Jongin observed only three minutes had passed. He sighed again.

^*^*^

Jongin knocked on Kyungsoo and Junmyeon’s apartment door. He held a small gift box in his hand. This one was the most personal out of all others, that he had hoped to give Kyungsoo in person.

Kyungsoo opened the door and pulled Jongin with a greeting of, “Jonginnie hyung!”

“I just need to wear my shoes and I’ll be ready to leave for dinner, hyung,” Soo told him as he pulled him to the living room, wordlessly urging him to take a seat on the couch.

Jongin didn’t even get a chance to take a good look at his boyfriend before he had dashed off to his room.

Jongin just shook his head and waited for the younger to make his return. Kyungsoo appeared in just a couple of minutes and finally Jongin could take in his boyfriend in all his glory.

Soo was dressed in skin tight black jeans with navy lace shirt which shimmered as he walked. It seemed it had glitter threads woven into it. Jongin was so dumbstruck, it took him a moment to realise it was also transluscent in some parts. Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

“What are you wearing, baby?”

Soo looked down and his cheeks coloured a bright red. “Oh, Myeonnie hyung picked it out. He said since you’re taking me on a date, I should dress the part. He didn’t tell me where,” Soo said hurriedly, “just that I should dress well. Is it not okay? Should I change?”

Jongin didn’t know whether to hit Junmyeon or hug him. Was this the other Kim’s revenge? He doubted that, but it really seemed like it.

“Come here,” Jongin murmured. His voice was gravelly. Soo came closer and Jongin pulled him onto his lap, seating him sideways.

“You look beautiful, Soo.” And he meant it. No one looked prettier than his boyfriend, be it dressed up like he was, or when he was in his pyjamas.

Kyungsoo whined at the compliment, curling himself into Jongin.

This close, Jongin could see Kyungsoo’s face clearly. His baby had make up on as well, even if it was very little. His eyes had subtle shimmer and his cheeks seemed rosy, but Soo blushed easily. So it was hard to tell whether it was added make up or his natural flush. There could also be seen a dab of gloss on his lips.

Jongin wanted to kiss it off. Right there and then.

But he knew for certain if he kissed Soo now, they won’t make it there on time. And Soo would most certainly not look as he is looking right then. In order to prevent himself which may delay them, like grabbing Soo’s face and kissing the fuck out of him, he grabbed the gift box and handed it over to Soo.

“For you, baby. Happy Birthday,” he wished.

Soo’s eyes widened as he held the box. “Hyung, I thought we weren’t doing gifts!” It was as if Jongin’s restraint was being tested. Soo was looking at him with a cute pout and yet again Jongin had to remind himself that he didn’t have time to make out with his boyfriend.

Save it for later, he told himself.

“I couldn’t not get you something, baby. And since I found out you also compose, you can use it for that.”

Kyungsoo opened the box and gasped. It was customised pen, gleaming in under the apartment lights. It was silver, with tiny crystals embedded. It sounded over the top, but really, it was subtle. It had Kyungsoo’s name inscribed on it as well, making it as personalised as possible.

“It’s so pretty,” Soo whispered as he lifted it out of the box. His eyes were fixed on it as he twirled it around.

“I obviously can’t take it to school,” he giggled. “I’ll end up losing it or breaking it.”

“I’ll just get you another,” Jongin said.

“HYUNG! No!” Soo laughed. He quickly placed the pen back in the box and gave Jongin a lingering kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, I really love it, Jonginnie hyung,” Soo told him softly.

Jongin melted.

“You never have to thank me,” he replied.

Soo only smiled and stood up. “Let’s go?”

Jongin stood up as well, ready to leave. Soo picked up his jacket and they made their way out.

Buckled in and on their way, Kyungsoo talked about his day and Jongin nodded contentedly.

At a red signal, Jongin’s phone buzzed with a text. It was Sehun.

_‘All set. See you.’_

“Baby, can we make a quick stop at my house? I need to cross check some work stuff, I’m so sorry.”

“No problems, hyung,” Soo smiled, blissfully unaware.

“We might have to be here for longer, baby,” Jongin said as he parked his car. “I think I’ll have to finish that document and send it across immediately. 20 minutes tops, I promise,” Jongin was apologetic.

“It’s really not an issue, hyung. It can’t be helped if it’s urgent.”

Fuck, his baby was the most understanding, even during a fake work excuse. Which he didn’t know, but still. Soo was just so fucking kind.

Pretending to fiddle with his phone, he requested Soo to unlock the door.

“Hyung, there are no li—.”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KYUNGSOO!” There was a chorus of loud wishes as the lights came and Soo jumped back, shocked.

He let out a loud yelp, but was covered in hugs in the next second. It was his usual crowd, only dressed up.

Jongin had asked Junmyeon if there was anyone else Soo would be happy to have around apart from his two best friends, but he had told him the younger really only felt the most comfortable with a select few.

“What are you guys doing here?” Soo still seemed shocked, but he had the widest smile on his face. “Oh my gosh! How? When? Myeonnie hyung?”

They were finally inside and Jongin watched Soo take in all the decor his brother and his friends had spent the afternoon doing. Kyungsoo’s name was spelled out with balloons, there were shiny streamers placed around without seeming tacky, there was also a ginormous cake placed just waiting to be cut, but that was for later.

“It was Jongin’s idea!”

“Jonginnie?” Soo looked at him. Jongin wrapped an arm around the younger, hugging him to himself. “I just provided the space, Junmyeon and your friends did everything else.”

Jongdae and Minseok refuted that good-naturedly, but it was true. Most of the stuff was taken care of by them. Jongin only provided the finances.

“It’s so wonderful, though,” Soo remarked, his eyes shining, still continuing to take everything in.

“But then why did we have to get dressed so much?” Soo asked confusedly

“Yah, Kyungsoo! It’s a good thing we did. I doubt we would have been even let into this building if we were dressed in our daily casual clothes,” Jongdae retorted.

Kyungsoo just giggled while Minseok smacked Jongdae for being dumb.

“Kyungsoo! We need to take pictures since we dressed up so well,” Jongdae stated and pulled him. “I saw your boyfriend’s apartment has the best view from—,” Jongdae’s voice fading as he dragged his Soo and Minseok away.

Junmyeon smiled at them while Sehun came out with a bowl of chips, munching on them.

“Why the fuck are you eating already?” Jongin frowned.

“Because I’m hungry?” Sehun rolled his eyes, shoving a few more pieces in his mouth. “And it’s not like we’ll run out of food, you’ve got our dinner catered, for fuck’s sake.”

Jongin should have felt embarrassed, but he didn’t.

A small get together of less than ten people was of no cost to him, financially or even effort-wise. It was too easy, in fact. And Jongin wished he could do even more.

Well, there is still the ultimate surprise, he reminded himself. He checked his phone to see if he had received any messages but apart from work stuff, there was nothing there.

Sehun had turned on Jongin’s big screen television and had put up Mario Kart, begging Junmyeon to play with him while Jongin could hear laughter from the other side of his apartment, Soo and his friends having their own fun.

Jongin agreed to play to shut Sehun’s whining and by then Minseok had made his way back, Junmyeon and Minseok chatting about coffee-related stuff. Jongin let that fade, coffee still being in the top 5 of his Top 10 Things I Dislike The Most list.

“I’m telling you, I heard someone talking about our performance going viral,” he heard Jongdae gripe. Jongin shook his head. That kid really was fucking loud.

“Dae, just because maybe 200 something kids have seen it, doesn’t make it viral. That’s as many kids in our high school. Maybe they only saw it,” Soo retorted. Jongin didn’t need to see his boyfriend to know he had rolled his eyes at his best friend. He was cute even while being annoyed.

“I’ll show it to you right now!”

“I don’t want to watch us again when I could be doing something more fun!” It was Soo’s turn to complain. Jongin suddenly felt arms fall over his shoulders, Kyungsoo’s cheek pressed to his own. “Hyung! Are you beating Sehun hyung in Mario Kart?”

“As if! Jongin could only wish to—HEY! YOU ASSHOLE! That’s cheating!” Sehun’s clever remark got turned into swearing when Jongin overtook Sehun.

Jongdae snorted while Kyungsoo giggled, cheering when Jongin indeed won.

“Fuck you, Kim Jongin,” Sehun growled angrily.

“No thanks,” Jongin replied, sounding smug.

“I want to play!” Jongdae demanded and Jongin easily handed over the control.

“Have fun losing against a high schooler, Sehun,” he said, slumping back. Soo was still leaning over till Jongin pulled him around and brought him into his arms instead.

“Are you enjoying?”

Kyungsoo nodded, nuzzling into Jongin. “I just feel so happy, being surrounded by all the people I love,” he admitted. Jongin froze. They were yet to exchange any confessions greater than ‘I like you’, but the way Kyungsoo included him amongst the people he _loved_ , stirred something deep within him. Jongin felt privileged.

Jongin only hummed in response, holding the younger closer. The chatter of others could still be heard around them, but there was something infinitely peaceful about that moment too.

Till the bell suddenly rang, making Kyungsoo jump in his arms. He looked up, confusion and curiosity in his eyes. Jongin gently pushed him to sit on the couch as he stood up to get the door.

Soo’s biggest and hopefully the best surprise of the night, had finally arrived.

Everyone else had also fallen silent. Except Sehun, as expected. “Who else did you invite? We don’t even have any more friends.” Which was a lie, they indeed had more friends, but eveyone, like them, were busy. And had yet to meet Soo.

“You’ll see,” Jongin said. “Stay seated, guys,” he ordered, walking away.

Jongin pulled open his door and was met with one of his oldest friends, dressed in his usual baggy clothes that still managed to make him look expensive.

He had a wide, cheeky grin on his face, his newly coloured hair falling in his eyes which made him seem younger than what he was.

“Why is it so quiet?” he whispered.

“Cause they heard the bell ring,” Jongin replied, moving to let him enter. “I’ll leave it to you to make your big entrance.”

Jongin walked back into the living room without waiting for a response.

“Jonginnie, who—a.” But Kyungsoo’s words died, and he knew the exact moment too.  
  
“I was told this is a birthday, but it seems its too quiet.”

Evryone’s gaze went behind Jongin, who himself was smiling.

Jongdae made an inhuman sound, the controller falling out of his hands as he stood up. Kyungsoo looked dazed, his eyes becoming wider than his normal wide.

“HOLY FUCK!” Jongdae’s voice rang so loud, Jongin was convinced the people living three floors below also heard him.

“Why didn’t you tell me he was coming?” Sehun asked, frowning at his two friends.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KYUNGSOO! Jongin told me you were the most adorable person he had ever met and now I can totally see what he was talking about!”

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo, waiting for him to reply.

Kyungsoo’s eyes went all around. “I’m dreaming, right? There is no ways Byun Baekhyun just walked into my boyfriend’s house and wished me happy birthday! No ways, right?” He looked like he was on the verge of a meltdown.

Jongdae was still screeching. “IT”S BYUN FUCKING BAEKHYUN!”

Baekhyun, probably used to people reacting in the weirdest manner to his presence, just approached Kyungsoo and went in for a hug.

Kyungsoo’s face turned red, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. “Aw, look at you, I just want to pull your cheeks,” Baekhyun cooed, fussing over Soo. “Jongin, I want to keep him,” he declared.

Soo was still stammering, but he collected his bearings. He made a deep bow. “It—it’s’s an honour to meet you Baekhyun-sshi. I’m a big fan and—,” Soo’s voice cut off and Jongin heard a tremble.

Fuck.

He quickly made his way to him only to see the younger tearing up and sniffling. Even Baekyun seemed take abck. “Oh, no, cutie! Don’t cry, it’s okay.”

“I—I just r—really love you—! Your work, I mean,” Kyungsoo mumbled through his tears, his cheeks still flushing at his accidental confession. Jongin would have felt jealous if he hadn’t known how sincere and heartwarming Soo’s admiration was for his idol friend.

“Aww, you are too adorable! Jongin’s he’s too fucking adorable,” Baekhyun exclaimed loudly, still hugging a sniffling Soo.

Soo seemed to have stopped crying and seemed in a daze of being in the arms of his greatest idol.

“HE SWEARS TOO!” Jongdae screeched.

“FUCK YEAH, I DO!” Baekhyun replied, just as loudly, greeting others.

Jongin swore. There were two of them. Their entire circle would go deaf if Baekhyun and Jongdae hung out together.

*^*^*^

It took a while for Soo and Jongdae’s star-struck expressions to die down, but Baekhyun is known to make even the prickliest people their friend, and in less than an hour, he was sat with others around, regaling them with anecdotes.

Soo was hung on every word, his eyes staring at Baek in disbelief, like he couldn’t believe the other was right there. Jongin loved the sight of it. He felt happy seeing his baby that happy. It was contagious.

“I didn’t know you knew Byun Baekhyun, Jongin,” Junmyeon murmured to him. He was returning from the kitchen with a wine glass. “This officially makes you Kyungie’s favourite person. After said idol himself, of course,” he teased.

“I rank higher, Soo told me himself,” Jongin replied. Junmyeon laughed.

“Thank you for making him happy,” Junmyeon told him, his hand coming to rest on Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin acknowledged it with a smile and nod.

“Your lives are always the best, the fans get a whole online concert,” Jongin heard Jongdae mention giddily.

“I can sing something for you guys right now,” Baekhyun offered, still smiling and relaxed.

“YES!”

“Dae, no!” Soo smacked his friend. “Baekhyun-sshi, we wouldn’t want you working during your evening off,” Soo stated apologetically to the idol. “And we are anyways attending his concert in a few weeks, Jongdae!”

Soo missed how Baekhyun’s eyes softened at Kyungsoo’s consideration for the idol. Jongin didn’t. And he knew in that moment that Baekhyun was won over.

“That’s kind of you, cutie, but I don’t mind. What do you want to hear? And please, call me hyung,”

Even Minseok cheered when they realised they would be getting a private concert.

Jongdae and Soo started bickering over which song should the idol sing, while Junmyeon smiled seeing the youngesters so happy.

Sehun looked like he would rather be elsewhere, but Jongin knew he was enjoying himself too.

Baekhyun performed UN Village. There weren’t any mics or a proper set up at all, for obvious reasons, but Sehun found the instrumental version and played that on the loud speaker.

Jongdae was recording the whole thing, while Soo was watching with stars in his eyes. Minseok was bopping his head to the music.

Everyone applauded when Baekhyun took a theatrical bow after ending the song.

“Baek, you should have Kyungsoo and Jongdae perform with you. We recently attended their talent show, and let me tell you, these boys can give you run for your money,” Sehun stated.

Both Soo and Jongdae turned red at the compliment.

“We couldn’t!”

“Oh, that would be really wonderful, Kyungie!” Junmyeon exclaimed, clapping his hands.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo exchanged nervous glances, but Baekhyun urged them till they were all standing together.

“Which song?”

“We can always do Candy? We just performed it too!”

Soo nodded, but he still seemed hesitant. Soon Sehun found the instrumental for that as well and the three were singing.

Soo took the final high note of the song, just like had done during his show. It left Baekhyun gaping at him when the song finished.

“Are you guys for real? Please tell me you guys auditioned for companies? Because that was insane!”

“Ah, no. Jongdae and I only started singing at school two years back and never really thought about it,” Soo answered.

“I can’t dance,” was Jongdae’s droll reply.

“But you guys can sing! I’ll take you as my juniors in a heartbeat!”

Everyone just laughed. Jongin saw a glint in Baekhyun’s eyes, though. He would have to make sure the idol didn’t do anything ridiculous.

Junmyeon rounded everyone for dinner, which was already set up and soon everyone had their plates in their hand and were making soft conversation.

Jongin apporached Soo as he was serving himself, hugging him from behind. They were the only ones in the kitchen, but thee chatter could be heard.

“How did you like the surprise?”

Soo leaned back, putting his plate down on the counter.

“Are you seriously asking me that, hyung? Was my ugly crying face not enough to showcase how you literally just fulfilled my dream?” Jongin felt Soo’s chuckles reverbate against him.

He laughed as well. “I had to make sure.”

Soo turned around, his arms intertwining around Jongin’s neck. “I’m going to get spoiled this way, Jonginnie hyung. You need to stop.” Soo’s eyes were still shiny from the tears he had cried, but happiness reflected in them. His lips were also raised in a soft pout.

Jongin leaned down and kissed him softly. “Good.”

“No matter how many times I say thank you, it won’t be enough,” Soo mumbled. “But still, thank you very much, Jonginnie hyung. I’m so lucky to have met you.”

Jongin smiled and whispered, “Happy Birthday, baby.”

Kyungsoo stood on his toes, pressing his lips to Jongin’s. Jongin, securing his arms around Soo’s waist, returned the kiss fervently. Happiness tasted wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. :p 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments, I absolutely love reading them <3 They are always so encouraging for me ^_^ <3 
> 
> Once again, a very Happy Birthday to Soo! <3 I hope you are having a lovely day, Soo! <3 ^_^ Love you loads!! <3 <3 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Belle xx


	16. I Want You To Let Out Your Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Nini's birthday and Soo has his own surprise for him <3 ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I hope you're doing well. :) 
> 
> Wishing Nini a very HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!! <3 <3 ^_^ :) <3 He has worked so hard this past year and giving us one of the most beautiful albums to exist, I hope he has a good time with all his loved ones. <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 ^_^ :) <3 To the sweetest, most dedicated, and immensely loving Nini, I hope he enjoys his day. <3 <3 <3 ^_^ :) ^_^ <3 
> 
> Also, wishing everyone a belated Happy Kaisoo Day! <3 
> 
> Once again, this chapter has a few short time jumps, but apart from that, the only warning needed is it's just a pile of fluff. :p 
> 
> Please enjoy. :)

“You need to get PR to shut down articles again,” Sehun stated as he breezed into his office the next day.

“Am I partying in Hawaii with drug kingpins again?” Jongin asked, not even bothering to look up from the document he was reading on his laptop.

Sehun snorted. “I wish. There are pictures of you and Kyungsoo,” Sehun informed him, the regret sincere in his voice.

“What the fuck?” Jongin’s head snapped up real quick at that. Sehun was already standing at his table, his tablet open with various articles open in the browser.

There was a picture of Jongin hugging Soo right outside his building as he was about to get in the car with Junmyeon. The photographer had cleverly cropped out Soo’s friends standing right there, along with Sehun and Baekhyun. Recalling the night before, Jongin was thankful Baekhyun’s face was covered thanks to his hoodie and face-mask.

“Do these people not have a life? It was 1 am by the time they left,” Jongin growled.

Kyungsoo and his friends still had school to attend the next day while Junmyeon had to open the cafe.

“I mean, this _is_ their source of income,” Sehun shrugged.

Jongin skimmed through the articles. Luckily, there wasn’t anything that could be considered _incriminating_. And he used that word loosely. There wasn’t thing anything wrong with being with your significant other, but media sure made it seem that way. They didn’t even have a clear picture of Kyungsoo. The one where his face was visible was super grainy, so Jongin wasn’t concerned about Soo’s identity being found out.

_Yet._

“This should be illegal,” Jongin muttered. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been in public scrutiny before. He had been used to this for much longer than one would anticipate. He was from an immensely affluent family, the circles he was part of, such things were a norm.

Once he started working full time, though, Jongin stopped paying attention to the gossip article. He didn’t have the energy to fret over whether he was the third best dressed bachelor during an event or the fifth best one. He only focused on these things when his name came up in regards to his company.

Being Baekhyun’s friend also helped to get used to the limelight.

But for Soo, this might be daunting. He would have to a conversation with the younger, warn him of such things. He realised he should have done so beforehand, but it never crossed his mind prior to seeing the articles.

_‘Hi, baby! How is your day going?_

_I hope you didn’t get late for school?’_

The last message from the younger was after he reached back home the night before, him thanking Jongin yet again with tons of heart stickers.

Baekhyun, Sehun, and Jongin had gone back to Jongin’s apartment after seeing off the others, just to sit and catch up for a little while.

“Your boyfriend is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen and I see myself everyday,” Baekhyun had declared. They had all been nursing beers, Baekhyun filling Jongin and Sehun on what was new with him.

Sehun made a disgruntled noise.

“I can’t believe we don’t meet for a couple months and both of you have boyfriends,” Baekhyun had whined. “Yeah, don’t think I didn’t see you being disgusting with Kyungsoo’s brother,” he yelled at Sehun.

Sehun hadn’t bothered replying.

“I am adopting Kyungsoo. He’s my child now,” he had muttered.

“That’s not how it works, Baek, but whatever,” Jongin had rolled his eyes.

“But seriously, he’s so talented. I’ve never heard a voice like his,” Baekhyun had sighed. “And his friend? What the fuck? What are kids eating these days?”

They had to hear Baekhyun praise Soo and Jongdae for another 20 minutes, as if the man wasn’t a million seller artist himself.

Sehun handed him his phone with their school performance to give Baek’s rambling a pause, after which he got even worse.

But the proud feeling in Jongin would not fade away. He had felt so delighted to know an acclaimed artist was so enamoured with Soo’s talents, and deservedly so.

“His name hasn’t appeared anywhere. But I’m going to warn Junmyeon too,” Sehun told him, bringing Jongin’s mind back to the situation at hand.

“How come this hasn’t happened with you and Junmyeon?”

“Because we know how to be discreet, unlike your obvious ass,” Sehun retorted.

He rapidly drafted a message for his public relations team, giving clear instructions regarding what needed to be done. Sent on email, he also printed out a copy, signing it. Then he called in his temporary secretary, whose name Jongin could not ever remember for the life of him, asking her to have it delivered immediately.

“I can’t wait for Mark to be back,” Sehun muttered once she left.

“Why? Have you been making him run around for your work again? Don’t you already have your own personal assistant?”

“No reason. He’s just efficient, I miss his work ethic,” Sehun answered, ignoring Jongin’s accusation.

“You wouldn’t know the meaning of work ethic if it hit you in the face,” Jongin replied.

“Was there any other reason for your visit apart from the mess from these gossip rag mess?” Sehun stood straighter, telling Jongin there actually _was_ work-related stuff his best friend had come in for.

They spent the next couple of hours discussing the new contracts. That led to having an impromptu meeting with his senior team. He didn’t get a moment’s time to check his messages.

By the time Jongin got free it was already evening. His team had departed barely a short while back and Sehun had also left with a tired nod.

He closed his laptop, leaning back on his chair to take a deep breath. He grabbed his phone and saw Kyungsoo had replied.

_‘We made it on time! I nearly over-slept, though >_< _

_The day was long, but I can finally go home and take a nap!! I hope your day is going well, hyung. <3’ _

That was sent three hours ago. It was followed by another message.

_‘I also can’t wait to spend tomorrow with you, Jonginnie hyung! ^_^’_

He jolted.

Oh, fuck. It completely slipped his mind about his plans for the next day. But after long and tedious day they had trying to tackle the new issues, he knew tomorrow would also be similar. He won’t be able to make it for their date.

He called Soo.

“Jonginnie hyung, hi,” Soo picked up on the third ring. Just hearing his voice rid Jongin of all the stress in his body.

“Hi, Soo. What are you up to?” After his long day, it felt good to hear Soo talk about mundane things. They discussed the previous day a bit more, everyone still not being over meeting the Byun Baekhyun.

Jongin laughed.

Of course, everyone understood they couldn’t post pictures or mention anything about having met him in order to protect his privacy. Soo was the most vocal about it for which Baekhyun had smothered the younger in a bear hug.

By the end of the party, Baekhyun’s fan group—which was obviously the three students—were buzzing with happiness and holding autographed un-released photocards and personalised messages. And a hundred photos with the idol, of course. Even for being super shy, Soo’s exuberance at meeting his favourite icon could not be dimmed.

“—and obviously I still feel like I’m dreaming, hyung,” Soo sighed. “The Byun Baekhyun gave me his number to chat with him whenever.”

“I’m starting to get jealous of my friend now, baby,” Jongin teased.

“Ah, you know you are my most favourite, hyung!”

“Hmm, you would have to remind of that.”

“Which I will, when I see you tomorrow for your birthday! I don’t think I can top what you did but I’m hoping you will enjoy what we would be doing,” Soo replied. The eagerness was evident in his voice, and Jongin hated to be the one to ruin it.

“Ah, about that, Soo,” he started. “We’ve had some concerns crop up regarding a new contract, because of which we all worked late tonight. I’m afraid tomorrow would be the same since the matter isn’t resolved yet. I’m sorry, baby, but can we take a rain check?”

“But it’s your birthday, hyung,” Soo whined. Jongin could picture the soft pout on the smaller’s lips. Had the other been in front of him, no doubt Jongin would have kissed it away. But unfortunately he wasn’t. And chances of seeing Soo the next day also just became zero.

“I’m not worried about that. I only feel bad because I know you wanted to spend the day with me.”

Soo let out a sad sigh. “I understand, hyung. It’s work. And we already got to spend time together yesterday. But it’s not fair I got the most amazing, most wonderful birthday, all because of you while you have to spend yours slogging over stuffy corporate documents and I can’t do anything about it,” he sulked.

Jongin’s insides warmed as a soft smile graced his lips. Soo really was the gentlest soul he had ever known.

“We can celebrate over the weekend,” Jongin suggested. But Soo just huffed.

“Are you still in office, hyung? It’s already after 8,” Soo stated, changing the subject.

Jongin hummed. “Just leaving now,” he replied. And he was. He had all his things packed and he was heading right out to the elevator, his phone pressed to his ear.

“Ah, in that case, drive careful hyung! It’s been snowing all evening,” the younger warned.

“I’ll be careful, don’t worry,” Jongin promised.

“Okay, hyung. Goodnight,” Soo wished softly. And Jongin wished he was hearing that in person.

“You too. Sleep well, baby.”

Jongin stood a couple of minutes more, awaiting the elevator. Even heading home wasn’t a break, since he knew he would be up late going through the other files that were sidelined.

Ah, adult life sucked.

^*^*^*^*^*^

Jongin opened his eyes groggily and trying to ascertain the time. His curtains were closed completely, not even a sliver of light peaking in. Fumbling in the dark, he reached for his phone.

He shot up. He was running late. It was already 8 am and he had missed all his alarms. He faintly recalled snoozing them and groaned.

Showered and dressed, he was standing in the kitchen and eating toast, having sent a quick message about his delay.

He had messages from his parents and sister wishing him a happy birthday. He smiled, replying with quick thank yous and promise of calling when he gets free. Sehun had also sent him a message.

‘Happy Birthday! You’re older now. Continue paying for my meals.’

It was followed by a dancing bear. Jongin rolled his eyes, but chuckled regardless. He was barely a couple of months older than Sehun. Even his friend group had messages. Baekhyun had wished him. Even Park Chanyeol, as busy as he was with his production work and out of country more than in these days, had sent a message. He was surprised to see something from Yixing too. Zhang Yixing, who recently became the head of his own entertainment company, was never without work. His friends had scarcely seen him in over a year already. But seeing their wishes, he felt blessed to have good friends.

Scrolling, he realised the group had way too many messages for just being wishes. Baekhyun had opened his mouth about meeting Kyungsoo and Chanyeol felt miffed he still hadn’t.

_Sehun: ‘You haven’t even been in the same timezone the past four months’_

_Chanyeol: (_ _ง_ _•̀__ _•́)_ _ง_

_Baekhyun: He has the cutest mochi cheeks that I just want to squish!!!!!! He’s my son now, fyi. (◕‿◕✿)_

_Yixing: Does that make Jongin your son-in-law?_

_Sehun: gfquivfqfrf_

There were a bunch of pictures from Soo’s birthday, and Soo indeed looked the cutest thing to ever exist. Jongin could understand Baekhyun’s fanboying. He had been much worse.

Giving a quick thanks to them as well, he picked up his briefcase and coat, racing out.

^*^*^*^*^*^

“I can’t believe a bunch of magazines tagged you for your birthday. You’ve never even given an interview for Vogue, why are you even mentioned there? You’re not an idol,” Sehun protested.

“But I could be, and they know it,” Jongin replied smugly, more so to irk Sehun than really meaning his words.

Sehun was sprawled on his sofa while Jongin was slumped on his chair. They had returned from the meeting room having been sequestered there since morning. Everyone was taking a two hour break before reconvening.

They knew they had an even longer afternoon and evening ahead of them.

“Baekyun has posted one of the photos from day before, but of just us as his birthday post for you,” Sehun informed, catching up on his social media posts from the looks of it.

Jongin only hummed, his eyes closed, his head resting back. His chair was swivelled the other way too, just in case someone decided to come in. he could not afford for employees to see him taking a nap, no matter how exhausted he felt.

Sehun didn’t have such qualms, though. He was fine being on the couch. They were waiting to get enough strength to get out and get lunch, but from the looks of it, Jongin was certain neither of them were in the mood to move.

Jongin heard a knock, but Sehun answered for them to enter, saving Jongin from opening his eyes and breaking his rest.

He heard shuffling followed by Sehun’s mutter of, “You can just place it here, thank you.”

Footsteps faded as the person left and suddenly Jongin could smell something wonderful in the air. He turned his chair around, his eyes snapping open.

“You got us fried chicken?”

“It’s your birthday, isn’t it? And honestly, I didn’t have the energy to go sit down at a proper restaurant so take-out is the next best thing,” Sehun answered.

Jongin couldn’t help but smile. As much as he and Sehun butt heads and insulted eachother more than exchanging cordial words, he knew he could always rely on him.

Sehun was the one who sat with him as he had cried in his final year, afraid of succeeding his father and not meeting everyone’s expectations. He was also right by his side the time he had fought to continue his dancing, even recreationally, when they both reached high school and Jongin’s parents suggested quitting it to focus more on studies.

In a way, it was also because of Sehun that Jongin finally met Kyungsoo. Had it not been for his crush, Jongin might not have crossed paths with the younger. The thought of never experiencing Soo’s warm hugs, seeing his bright smile, or kissing his plush lips, was almsot unfathomable to Jongin.

“Thank you, Oh Sehun.” Jongin’s gratitude was heavy with emotion and when he looked up to meet Jongin’s eyes. He new even Sehun understood he was thanking him for more than just his favourite fast food.

Jongin managed to relocate to the couch where Sehun was and both of them dug in, unconcerned about accidentally ruining their expensive suits.

He also took the time to video call his family. Sehun greeted them just as enthusiastically as they did him, being an honorary Kim thanks to years and years of being his friend.

By the time he got done with speaking to them, Sehun had posted a selca on his own instagram, wishing Jongin. It was by far the most unflattering picture of Jongin to be making rounds on the social media.

He loved it.

Jongin was mid bite and was staring at his phone, mid call, while Sehun was half visible, fingers raised in a peace sign, his face devoid of a smile. His caption read _‘Birthdays don’t exempt you from work_ _(_ _◔__ _◔)’_ , making Jongin grin.

He liked it and dropped a comment as well. His phone showed a message alert mid scroll and Jongin checked to see a message from his boyfriend.

_‘Wishing you a very Happy Birthday, Jonginnie hyung <3 _

_Let me be the one to eat cake on your behalf since you might be too busy to do so._ _＼(^o^)_ _／’_

It was accompanied with a selca of Soo holding up a slice of probably his own leftover cake, a cute pout gracing his lips.

_‘I wish I could I could have helped celebrate, but it’s okay. I look forward to many more celebrations together ^_^’_

Fuck, he was so in love with Soo. He could finally admit it. He was in love with his boyfriend. They had been together only a couple of months, but Jongin was so certain of his feelings.

Rather than making him panic, his own acknowledgement only helped make him feel even more comfortable. Like, letting go of something after having held on too tightly. It was almost relieving.

_‘All days are memorable with you, baby. We don’t need an occasion to make it count._

_‘But thank you for your words. I look forward to our days together too ;)’_

He tried to keep his words flirty and sweet. He _was not_ going to confess through text after having an epiphany mid-lunch during work _Absolutely not_. Kyungsoo deserved better, he told himself.

“Let’s get back to work,” Jongin stated, standing up to tidy the table. “We still have whole of second half to get through,” he nudged Sehun.

“I hate work,” Sehun groaned, but stood up too.

^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^

“Thank you all for your hard work. Have a good evening,” Jongin announced as everyone collected their stuff to finally leave the meeting room.

It was well after 8 pm, but they had finally overcome the mess plaguing them the past two days. Everyone else bowed and as they took their leave.

“I can finally go home and collapse in bed,” Jongin muttered as they walked to his office.

“You’re an old man now. Next thing I know you’re going to have a 9pm bed time,” Sehun teased.

“We’re the same fucking age!”

“Not today, we aren’t,” Sehun sniped. And he wasn’t wrong per se since Sehun’s birthday was a couple of months away, which annoyed Jongin even more. He didn’t bother with a response.

There were still quite a few employees around, pulling late hours or winding up missed work. Jongin continued trudging, looking forward leaving and to a hot shower and some food.

“I’m not walking all the way back your office with you, you’re old enough to do so by yourself,” Sehun told him with a straight face.

Jongin just looked at him incredulously. “Then, don’t?” He didn’t wait for a response and continued, “And anyways, I’m sure you’re tired too, so I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sehun nodded. But just as if he turned to walk away, he looked at Jongin with a smile small, “Happy Birthday once again, Kim Jongin.”

Jongin just punched him lightly, but returned that smile.

Finally walking through the doors of his office, he came to a stand still. Because right by the table where he and Sehun had eaten lunch that afternoon, was Soo kneeling with a cake placed on the table.

The younger was looking down at it, his face scrunched up. The cake had one candle burning, awaiting someone to blow it out.

“Soo,” he exclaimed, almost reverently.

Soo startled, looking up at Jongin on hearing his name.

“Jonginnie hyung! Happy Birthday!” Kyungsoo was smiling at him as if he had just brought down the stars from the sky for him, like he was his most favourite in the whole wide world, like he was all he ever wanted.

Jongin was certain those emotions reflected in his own eyes too. Jongin hoped they did, and Soo could also see.

He walked closer. “What are you doing here?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“Um, I had messaged Sehun hyung how long it would take after Junmyeon hyung showed me the picture he had posted,” Soo revealed. “And he had told me it really would be long day. But I couldn’t not do anything, so I used the cafe kitchen and baked an impromptu cake, since I know you don’t like them too sweet.”

“Then he even escorted me upstairs so I can be prepared by the time you meeting ended,” he added.

Jongin was touched. Oh Sehun was such a sneak, he thought. He recalled that one time Sehun had excused himself barely thirty minutes back, citing a personal call, which Jongin had assumed to be Junmyeon.

“So, do you want to cut it first? Then we can have dinner!” Soo informed him, his eyes shining anticipation.

“There’s dinner too?” Jongin was floored.

“Which would get cold if you don’t cut your cake,” Soo whined.

Jongin kneeled next to Soo, the perfectly present couch going ignored. The cake was small, but it had pretty blue frosting in swirls.

It simply said: ‘ _Happy Birthday, Jonginnie_ ʕ ᵔᴥᵔ ʔ ♡’

He was convinced it was best cake in the whole history of cakes regardless of the fact he hadn’t even tasted it.

Jongin picked up the plastic knife and blew out the candle while Soo sang the birthday song in his angelic voice. He would remember this birthday for years to come, he was certain.

Soo clapped his hands and cheered as Jongin brought a piece for him to eat. “I’m supposed to feed you first, hyung!” He laughed.

Soo took a piece and fed it to Jongin first, then willingly took the one being offered to him. Jongin leaned down, unable to resist himself longer, planting a sweet case on Soo’s lips.

The younger tasted like chocolate. He wanted to kiss more. Forgetting all propriety, Jongin pulled Soo to him, making the other fall into his lap. His lips pressed against Soo’s more insistently and his baby complied, opening up for him without any resistance.

Jongin had one hand cupping Soo’s cheek and another around his back, pressing him as close as possible. Soo’s mouth opened under his, allowing his tongue to explore more.

It brought out a whimper out of Soo, making Jongin feel smug. He was the only one to make Soo react in such a manner and every time he realised that, it sent a thrill through him.

Soo’s hands had found their way into Jongin’s hair as he continued to kiss and taste the younger’s mouth. The cute sounds that Soo was making pushed Jongin to continue with his ministrations.

Pulling away was difficult, but he did it. He continued to hold Soo close, though. Soo was a sight to behold. His cheeks were all flushed and his lips, red and shining. Jongin reveled in it.

“Sorry for attacking you like that,” Jongin apologised. “But you’re too sweet, baby. I couldn’t not kiss you.”

“You can kiss me anytime, hyung,” Soo answered, still dazed.

“You said something about dinner, right?” Jongin asked, running a hand through’s Soo hair.

“Oh! I forgot about that!” Jongin laughed as Soo scrambled to stand up. He saw a bag placed on the couch, which held their meal presumably.

“Um, it’s not a lot of stuff. It was last minute, so I made what I know I tastes good. It’s a personal favourite, though. I hope you enjoy.”

Soo opened a container which released a heavenly aroma. If it tasted as good as it smelled, Jongin had zero complaints.

Soo pulled out two plates and served them. It was spaghetti, from the looks of it. But it didn’t seem like the ones he had eaten previously. Jongin understood why when he took a bite.

“Kimchi?”

Soo nodded. “Kimchi spaghetti!”  
  
It tasted _so good_. Jongin didn’t even know that was a combination that could be made, but apparently it could be. The meal iin front of him a clear evidence of it.

“Fuck, it’s so delicious I might die,” he stated, shovelling even more in his mouth. Kyungsoo giggled at his enthusiasm.

They were both still seated on his carpeted floor, their plates resting on the table, as they finished their meal. It was so unlike how he ought to be behaving in office, but he couldn’t care less.

The city lights illuminiated from his glass windows set as the back drop, with just the two of them sitting and laughing, Jongin couldn’t ask for anything more. Not for the first time in the past few months, he thanked his lucky stars.

Soo refused to let Jongin clear up anything, even if it was just putting their used plates in the bag, in Soo’s words, “It’s your birthday, you get a pass.”

His baby was too cute.

“Now it’s time for your presents!” Soo declared, but there was a hint of nervousness in his voice which Jongin caught immediately.

Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed.

“But you already did all of this for me, baby. It’s more than I could have asked for,” and he meant it wholeheartedly. Kyungsoo cooked and baked for him, everything was prepared with such feeling and affection, Jongin didn’t even have words to express his own emotions. All he knew that he was immensely grateful to call Soo his own.

“Um, its two things, but kind of the same. And Minseok hyung helped me get it all together,” Soo fidgeted.

Jongin smiled. “Well, let me have it, baby.”

“I’ll need your laptop, hyung,” Soo requested.

“It’s on the table right there,” Jongin said, getting up to bring it over, but Soo jumped up with a, “I’ll bring it!” He dashed to Jongin’s desk and returned with his laptop.

They had finally moved to sit on his couch, everything finally put away. The cake was back in a box for Jongin to take home.

Jongin waited patiently for Soo to get done with whatever he needed to do. He saw the younger produce a flash drive from his pocket, mildly curious as to what he would be witnessing shortly. Jongin did not have to wait too long.

Kyungsoo turned the laptop for Jongin to view and the screen was blank till he heard Soo whining, “Record it properly, Kim Jongdae! This is for Jonginnie hyung’s birthday, it needs to be good!”

There was loud laughter till the camera finally focused. It was Kyungsoo, standing with a mic in front of him in what seemed like an auditorium. Most likely his school, Jongin thought, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen even as Soo shyly muttered, “Minnie hyung added this cause he thought it would be funny, which I disagreed with. But it was too late to edit it.”

“Start with your message, Kyungie!” Jongdae prompted from behind the camera.

Soo shook his head, as if startled and cutely smiled at the camera. “Wishing you a very Happy Birthday, Jonginnie hyung!” Soo made a big heart with his arms going over his head. He looked so shy, Jongin couldn’t help but chuckle. Real Soo next to him just slumped in his seat.

“I tried my best to come up with a gift for you, but unfortunately I couldn’t decide on anything, till this idea struck.,” video Soo pouted. “You told me you loved this song that day, and to be honest, creating this song held so many of my feelings for you, I thought I might as well dedicate this to you.” Soo’s cheeks bloomed bright red and Jongin was so struck. His heart constricted.

“This is for you, Jonginnie hyung,” Soo said as music started playing in the background. Jongin immediately recognised the song as the one Soo and Jongdae had performed. _For Life_.

It started out with Soo singing in the auditorium till suddenly he saw a montage of Soo and his pictures. There were a few he remembered taking himself, but a lot of others were taken by others. So many were just pictures of Jongin gazing lovingly at Soo while the other was laughing or smiling.

Fuck, he knew he stared a lot, but he never realised he was so fucking _obvious_. But Jongin didn’t care, more obvious the better. Soo’s beautiful voice flowed as more pictures of them appeared, finally coming back to Soo. And Jongin just stared.

It came to an end with Soo smiling and Jongdae hollering, with claps in the background which Jongin presumed to be Minseok applauding the performance.

Video Soo took a deep breath. “We’re not done yet. We made a shorter version too, but this one slightly different.” He nodded and the same music started playing again.

Soo was singing For Life again. But the lyrics were in English.

All breath left his body and Jongin was just entranced. This part was only Soo. Just him and his voice. He looked beautiful as he sang and Jongin knew he could spend forever staring at him. _No_ , he thought, _even that would not be enough_.

“I'll be by your side, for life,” Soo finished the song but the video continued. “Saranghaeyo, Jonginnie hyung,” Video Soo said with _the_ _sweetest, most beautiful_ , smile on his face, Jongin couldn’t breathe.

“Saranghaeyo, Jonginnie hyung,” and Jongin’s eyes flew to Soo next to him who was looking at him with uncertainty and determination, his voice wavering a bit.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you for sometime now so I thought this was the best way. I really, really, love you, hyung. I’m so happy to be with you, most days I can’t even believe it’s real.”

Jongin just rushed and the next moment had his lips moving desperately against the younger’s. He was too intense, too desperate, _too much too fast_ , but he couldn’t help it. He found himself looming over Soo with the younger splayed under him. Jongin kissed him everywhere he could. From his eyes, to his cheeks, to his nose, to his lips. Soo went from giggling to letting out little mewls.

“I fucking love you, Do Kyungsoo! You have no idea how much,” Jongin confessed with his lips still roaming Soo’s face. “It’s okay, though, I can spend all my days showing you how much.” He planted his lips at Soo’s neck, sucking and nibbling. Soo continued to make cute noised which only fuelled Jongin’s actions. It would leave a mark, but that mattered little to Jongin.

“Jonginnie, mmph—,” Soo’s words got cut off as Jongin took them with his own again. With a hand pressing lightly at Soo’s jaw, he encouraged the other to open up for him. Jongin couldn’t get enough of him. He wanted to kiss and kiss and _kiss_ those sweet lips. Keep tasting, licking, sucking. He just wanted more.

Kyungsoo had one hand clutching tightly at Jongin’s suit jacket, while another was pressing into his shoulder. The younger only seemed to return Jongin’s ardour just as fervently, almost arching into him. One of Jongin’s hands found their way into Soo’s silky hair, holding tightly, which made Soo whimper, but neither broke the kiss.

It was only the necessity for air that had Jongin pulling away. Opening his eyes and seeing Soo, Jongin wanted to immortalise that moment. Kyungsoo looked ravished. As much as one could be with all their clothes intact. His eyes were blown and wide, almost glazed. His lips were red and puffed up, which could only be attributed as Jongin’s doing. They were also glistening, wet.

“I love you so much,” Jongin whispered, a hand caressing Soo’s face. Soo nuzzled into it, all soft and pliant, humming in response.

Looking around reminded Jongin they were still in his office. He started laughing as he sat properly and helped Soo do the same.

“What’s funny, hyung?” Soo’s voice was still breathy as he asked.

“Our milestone moments seem to take place in my office,” Jongin stated.

Soo tilted his head in confusion, like a cute little puppy, till he it seemed like it struck him what Jongin was saying. His face coloured. “Ou—our first kiss was here too,” Soo mumbled.

“Hmm,” Jongin agreed.

“I can’t take you home with me, can I?” Jongin asked, already knowing the answer.

Soo stuttered and looked scandalised. “I—I have school, hyung!”

Jongin laughed. As if that was the only thing stopping them.

As Soo collected all his stuff and waited for Jongin to finish cross checking everything, he said, “Happy Birthday once more, Jonginnie hyung. I hope it was a good day for you,” a squishy smile gracing his face.

“The best day ever, Soo. The best,” Jongin muttered, approaching Soo and planting a soft kiss on younger’s forehead.

He loved Soo and Soo loved him in return. How could his day be anything less than perfect with that confession?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaah, and there. :)
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts so please do share them in the comments. <3 ^_^
> 
> Once again, a very Happy Birthday to Nini! <3 Love you loads!!! <3 <3 ^_^ 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Belle xx

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts in the comments. I would love to hear from you guys! ^_^


End file.
